Debilidad
by melancholic town
Summary: AU!Omegaverse. Los hermanos Bondevík son dos Omegas abandonados a su suerte que se hacen una promesa: nunca dejarse marcar por un Alfa. Sin embargo, la vida y el amor les demuestra cómo incluso las más fuertes promesas son, al final, un montón de palabras. DenNor/HongIce. [Y parejas secundarias]
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias:** Homosexualidad. _Omegaverse_. Temas de adultos. ¿M es súper explícito, no? No suelo escribir los seudónimos vulgares de _pene_ , así que está en T. No sé corríjanme si estoy mal ok

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío.

 **Parejas:** DenNor y HongIce. Menciones casuales de FrUk, SuFin, Spamano, etc.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Lukas no recuerda realmente mucho de su pasado. Él solo sabe que, hasta sus diecinueve años, _él lo ha hecho_. Pero si se permite divagar en esos momentos del pasado, la imagen más concisa que recuerda fue cuando estuvo sobre el césped, viendo como la casa se reducía lentamente a cenizas. El fuego bramaba furioso por las ventanas, dándole batalla a los suaves y tibios soplidos del viento nocturno, que intentaban aplacar la guerra. Pero era demasiado tarde ya para siquiera pensar en la palabra esperanza.

"—Todo estará bien, todo estará bien.—le decían, intentando acariciar la cabeza de Lukas, pero él no solo no comprendía lo que pasaba, sino que además era irritable, y no le gustaba lo que olía. Tampoco permitió que tocaran a su hermano.—Tienes que dejarnos verlo, para verificar si está bien, ¿entiendes, Lukas?—pero Lukas no quería entender. Su hermano estaba bien, completamente rendido. Lo tenía fuertemente apretado contra él, rodeándolo con los brazos, ocultándolo del brillo, de los olores, de las personas que veían con lástima cómo, los pequeños hermanos Bondevík, _quedaban huérfanos._

Pero Lukas trató siempre de no llorar. Al principio fue complicado. Pero luego se dio cuenta que sus lágrimas jamás traerían nada. No devolverían el tiempo, no acabarían el fuego, no despertarían a sus padres antes de la tragedia. Él era un hermano mayor; el protector, el que estaba a cargo ahora, el que tenía e _iba_ a velar por la seguridad de su pequeña familia desde ese día y para siempre. La debilidad sería una de las más dañinas inflexiones, lo entorpecería, le haría daño a su pobre y pequeño hermano. La gente siempre le acusó de ser demasiado joven, pero para Lukas, no había más opción. Nunca hubo otra opción.

El resto de su vida la recuerda como dando más de lo que creía que podía dar. El gobierno los benefició con una suma todos los meses (como lo hacía con todos los menores de dieciocho años que no tenían familia), pero honestamente, eso no era suficiente. El dinero se consumía en las comidas del día, los impuestos y las necesidades escolares; mientras otras cosas también importantes cómo la medicina del pequeño enfermizo, o las ropas que se rompían por caídas o constante uso quedaban a un lado. Por eso Lukas empezó a trabajar por él y por su hermano, estudió con la motivación con la que normalmente un niño de su edad no estudiaba; consoló a su hermano cuando él mismo estaba ahogándose en un mar de melancolía y sufrimiento, que amenazaba por tragarlo por completo en las noches más oscuras, solitarias y tormentosas. _Aunque parecía llover todos los días._

Eso fue hasta que las cosas se empeoraron para él, si además de con trece años y abandonado a su suerte, Lukas no era ya desafortunado. La vida lo recibió a él siendo un _Omega_ , es decir, haciéndole más desgraciado aún: la pequeña hormiga pisoteada de la sociedad. Él fue despedido de su trabajo. Lo molestaron en la escuela. Se le hizo peligroso caminar a casa. La gente lo miraba constantemente por debajo del hombro. Era complicado encontrar un trabajo decente con buen salario para Omegas jóvenes como él: las oportunidades escaseaban. La vida le trataba como una mierda, y hubo un momento donde él estuvo a punto de darse por vencido.

 _Lukas miró a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía el cabello desordenado y sucio. Su uniforme parecía haberse arrastrado por el suelo, apareciéndose en pequeños rotos. Habían rastros amoratados en su pálido y largo cuello. En su mano tenía su libro de matemáticas, completamente arruinado por la humedad. Había sido suficiente, suficiente, porque no podía más. Y el sentimiento de saber qué estabas en peligro, pero no poder hacer nada para arreglarlo, entumeció su cuerpo en un doloroso retorcijón angustiado en su pecho. Quería gritar, y luego morir._

 _Estuvo a punto de romperse, delante de quien menos quería que lo viera así, hasta que Emil lo miró con sus grandes ojos.—¿Hermano?—entre sus piernas, tenía una hermosa criatura durmiente. Era una pequeña bestia peluda, que lanzaba ronroneos despreocupados, y movía su cola de un lado a otro. Un gato del bosque noruego, pálido como la nieve. Lukas lo miró inmóvil, sin saber qué decir, ni cómo excusarse, ni cómo desahogarse con su hermano de diez años que ya estaba harto de su vida.—Mira, este gatito estaba afuera en la lluvia y no lo quise dejar allá mojándose... lo siento...¿estás bien?_

 _Lukas exhaló un suspiro roto, y caminó rápidamente, para abrazar a su hermano. Fuerte, en un nido cálido y protector, y al mismo tiempo, el consuelo y todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir._

Él se había prometido avanzar, se había prometido no caer derrotado cual débil soldado en guerra. Encontrar un trabajo era difícil, sus compañeros de escuela eran unos pesados cada vez más hirientes, la sociedad les reprimía en vez de tenderles la mano, y aún así, Lukas siguió. De las pocas cosas que recuerda de sus padres, era que eran una pareja Alfa-Omega.

Es por esto que Lukas encontró consuelo en el hecho de que su hermano tenía inmensas probabilidades de ser un Alfa. La vida no podía ser tan cruel para abofetearle con la misma mano dos veces, y además, las casualidades no existían. Los Omegas eran un poco raros, y algo escasos. Si Emil, su querido hermano, se mostraba como un Alfa sería el inicio de la maquinaria de sus planes. Podría ayudarle a trabajar. Podría ayudarle a sobrellevar sus estúpidos compañeros. Podría darle una universidad, para que encontrara un trabajo certificado, y finalmente, finalmente estarían bien. Los Alfas eran privilegiados por el gobierno y por la sociedad, por lo que si Emil era un Alfa, conseguirían muchas cosas con más facilidad, y al final, los pobres y desgraciados hermanos Bondevík serían estables; una maratón extensa que ellos ganarían.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Emil le miró asustado, lloroso, y adolorido. Sudor le recorría la piel enrojecida.—Lukas, me duele...—murmuró, señalándose sus caderas, y el plano vientre tras su uniforme.—Es insoportable... qué calor insoportable...—entonces entendió qué era lo que pasaba y se le encogió el corazón. Emil estaba sufriendo un celo primerizo. El calor, los dolores en el vientre, la ansiedad y la sensibilidad solo podían significar una cosa a su edad: un nuevo Omega. _En celo._

Lukas no fue a la escuela los días del celo de Emil. Tenía miedo que le pasara algo a su enfermizo hermano, o que algún intruso se adueñara de una situación donde los dos hermanos estaban en clara desventaja, pero si eso pasaba, Lukas por lo menos daría su vida por Emil. No podía imaginarse los problemas que su pobre hermano iba de pasar con su nueva condición; más compañeros molestos y exclusión de grupos. Subestimación e inferioridad. Una vida gris y arrastrada como la suya; su pequeño, inocente y único familiar: la única cosa que amaba en el mundo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia: odiaba a los Alfas. Odiaba que fueran superiores, que creyeran saberlo todo, que pensaran que con su estúpida voz podían mandarle. Que lo tuvieran todo al alcance de la mano, que la gente se compadeciera más de ellos, que sus vidas fueran perfectas, mientras que la de Lukas poco a poco estuviera destruyéndose en cada vez pedacitos más pequeños. Que los resultados de sus esfuerzos fuesen solo una alegoría a la desgracia y al infortunio. Lukas podría bien ahora mismo hacer miles de trabajos para poder entrar él a la universidad, pues, tristemente, el precio para los Omegas era más alto porque nadie los necesitaba estudiando; o, ponerse de rodillas ante un Alfa y rogarle que lo desposara para salvar a su familia.

La vida tal y como la conocía ahora se solucionaría arrojándose a las masas, tomando la última decisión, la más fácil y bonita. Pero por supuesto, Lukas Bondevík, el orgulloso y autosuficiente Omega de quince años prefería ahorcarse en el baño antes que hacer algo tan infame y ridículo como depender de seres que, a sus ojos, eran pequeños cachorros arrogantes y creídos. Él no iba a caer en esto. No iba a dejar que todo lo que empezó a hacer y seguir haciendo se destruyera por una debilidad y una rendición que era más que inaceptable, y no iba a dejar que su hermano se arrodillara en la sumisión tampoco.

Por eso no vaciló cuando tomó a su hermano del rostro, quien había salido de su celo hace poco, y se veía algo perturbado.

—Vas a prometerme algo.—le dijo mirándole a sus ojos. El azul marino de los ojos del rubio cautivó su atención por completo.—No, vamos a prometernos algo, tú y yo, hermanito. ¿Estás preocupado?

El menor asintió, avergonzado y triste.—Perdón, Lukas, sé que querías que fuera un Alfa, pero...-

—Eso no importa. Ya nada de eso importa. Es mi culpa por creer que un Alfa resolvería mis problemas.—dijo. Seria faceta junto a esa voz malherida que escondía tras la monotonía—Pero ya no más. Somos tú y yo contra el mundo. Podemos conocer al mundo sin ayuda de un imbécil. Emil, hermanito, prométeme que jamás, _jamás_ vas a dejar que un Alfa te marque.—el niño enrojeció abochornado al oír _el tema_ , pero Lukas no se inmutó por muy adorable que se viera delante de sus ojos. Emil era lamentablemente una presa fácil: totalmente hermoso, y completamente inocente. No iba a permitir que nadie le dañara, y para hacer eso, tenía que prometerle que él sería consciente de lo malo que era esa maldita marca de pura sumisión.—¿Me lo prometes?

Lukas lo tomó de las manos, y Emil no pudo negarle ante eso gesto a su querido hermano mayor, quien se la había pasado gran parte de su vida cuidando de él por muy joven que fuese. Él, quien lo había hecho todo por él.—Sí. Te lo juro. No dejaré que lo hagan. Les golpearé. ¿Tú lo prometes?

Lukas sonrió, inmensamente, y el Omega más pequeño sintió su corazón caliente ante ese milenario gesto. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más.—Yo no solo les golpearé si se atreven a hacerme romper esta promesa con mi lindo hermanito.

El abrazo entre ellos duró unos buenos minutos. Unos minutos donde tanto Emil, como Lukas, sintieron que por primera vez todo estaría verdaderamente bien.

* * *

A aquellos que leyeron, _gracias_. Espero que les agrade cómo va la cosa... si quieren decirme cosas bonitas díganmelo en los comentarios, si quieren hacer una crítica también por favor (pero no sean duros, tengo baja autoestima jaja uwu) y si tienen una pregunta no duden en hacerla. Gracias de nuevo.


	2. Chapter I

**Advertencia:** Lovino. Y me disculpo si ofendo algún estudiante de derecho. No tengo nada en contra de esta carrera, simplemente decidí usar esta por unas bromas graciosas que hacen aquí en mi país. Jajaj

* * *

 **I**

* * *

—Hey Lukas, ¿cómo estuvieron tus clases? ¡Te juro que odio las matemáticas! No es que sea malo en ellas. Me sé la tabla de multiplicar hasta el doce. Pero aún así... no sé de qué me servirá en filosofía.

Lukas miró al parlanchín y sociable Omega con una ceja alzada. Hacía este gesto cuando Tino de repente aparecía detrás de él a hablarle después de clases, como estuviera sorprendido, aunque ya se hubiese acostumbrado a sus repentinas apariciones. Tino Väinämöinen prácticamente no podía estar sin él. Lukas era uno de los poquísimos Omegas que estudiaban en la universidad, y le hacía sentir cómodo, entre la extensa masa de Alfas y Betas. Aunque ambos no hacían parte de la facultad, y de hecho, fue Tino quien saliendo, completamente nervioso de su primer día de clases de su carrera, se encontró con el fascinante muchacho de dulce aroma que leía un libro demasiado largo para su propio bien. Él le habló, cual hombre confesando que había hallado un oasis en el desierto, y aunque los primeros segundos solo recibía muecas fastidiadas suyas, luego llamó su atención.

Ambos se miraron por un momento.—Son importantes porque tienen que serlo. Además, no entiendo de qué te quejas. Berwald siempre está más que contento de ayudarte.—agregó, con una pizca de burla e intención que hizo encender el redondeado rostro del abochornado finlandés.

—Claro que lo está... somos amigos, y los amigos siempre están felices de ayudarse entre ellos...

—Yo no dije feliz. Yo dije contento, _más_ que contento.—corrigió, peinándose el pelo, rubio como el trigo y sedoso como la seda. Lukas había escapado de decirle a Tino que las clases de hoy fueron una porquería, como todos los días de la semana. Si a él se le hubiera dado la oportunidad de estudiar gratis, él se habría ido por algo que realmente le gustara, como la filosofía que Tino estudiaba o literatura. Incluso periodismo hubiera estado excelente, en lugar de derecho, algo que para nada quería, pero que, lamentablemente, daba mucho, mucho dinero.  
Y necesitaba el dinero.

Muchos de los Omegas que entraban a la universidad provenían de familias ricas. Tino era un ejemplo de ello. Pero sus padres no hacían eso por él por su educación, oh no. Era el _orgullo_. Querían que su hijo no fuese un Omega cualquiera, que fuera estudiado y digno, para que las posibilidades de esposarlo con un Alfa de buen nombre fuesen más altas y de más cantidad. A los Omegas ricos, que tenían todo, no les importaba ir o no ir a la universidad; pero de Tino le agradaba que sí se interesara por lo que aprendía.

—Ya...—pidió, todavía sonrojado.—Berwald es muy bueno en eso, por algo está estudiando ingeniería... Y le pediría ayuda a Edward, pero él no me tiene paciencia, Berwald sí, jamás me hace muecas, o sea, él siempre tiene ese rostro que da miedo pero en realidad es muy, muy bueno. Él dijo que mis pastelillos eran buenos, cuando tú solo dijiste que estaban bien.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—¡No lo sé, pero me hizo sentir mejor!

En ese momento, otra persona salió del mismo salón de Lukas, y miró a Tino, con sus típicos ojos despectivos y aura de dignidad. Arthur Kirkland, un grácil joven de diecinueve años con un carisma prácticamente _nulo_. El finlandés siempre se sintió algo intimidado por su presencia, pues, irritable, no muy amable, coqueto y con perforaciones en sus labios y oreja, era muy fácil notar que Arthur no era como cualquier otro Omega.

Este muchacho soltó un profundo suspiro, como si hubiese logrado escapar de una situación muy incómoda.—...Odio a ese estúpido.—dijo, después de un tiempo.

Tino lo miró curioso.—¿Quién?

—El traga-hamburguesas. _"Estudio derecho para defender la justicia de mi país"._ ¡Vaya tontería!

—¿Qué tiene eso de tonto?—no obstante, a Tino le caía bien Arthur. En ningún momento le había tratado mal directamente; sino que Arthur se dirigía fríamente a cualquier persona. Era como si su actitud despectiva y complicada ya estuviera programada en su personalidad.

—Oírlo hablar de América fue molesto. Me recuerda que estoy encerrado aquí. Si pudiera volver a Inglaterra, ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—No vas a volver, cierra la boca.—calló Lukas, quien de la nada había sacado ya un libro. _Crítica a la razón pura,_ se leía en la carátula. Tino sonrió ante la vista y esta vez, se movió al lado del más alto para leer de su libro.

—Oh, cállate.—respondió.

Los pasillos eran inusualmente fantasmagóricos. El cálido brillo del atardecer se filtró entre los grandes cristales de los ventanales, bañando a los tres hombres jóvenes en agradable frescura, y regalándoles la vista de una explosión de colores rojizos, anaranjados y rosáceos en el inmenso cielo. La brisa aprovechó para entremezclarse con ellos cuando pasaron por los lugares al aire libre de la universidad, donde al fin, pudieron hallar a gran parte de los estudiantes concentrados en las cafeterías, o en los bancos donde justo al lado ofrecía un toma corriente para cargar los celulares.

También, cuando ya estaban fuera del inmenso lugar, los vieron amontonados en sus autos o charlando en grupos de amigos. En el camino, las personas dirigían miradas minuciosas hacia ellos. A Lukas esto ya no le molestaba, pero Tino, a su lado, aún seguía colocándose nervioso ante eso. Pero era porque Tino no tenía nada que ver en esto. Si se ganaban las miradas de la variedad de estudiantes, era por la curiosidad de la reputación de Lukas y Arthur: eran ariscos. Completamente fueras de órbita. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de los extraños Omegas: no permitían que ningún Alfa se les acercara, y, si tenían la oportunidad de humillarlos, lo harían. La gente se divertía con sus presencias, y otros preferían seguir en su aventura de "cazarlos", como si fuesen un trofeo o una apuesta por el nivel de dificultad. Arthur era el más agresivo, pero Lukas se juró que si alguno de ellos se acercaba lo suficiente haría un tiroteo en su graduación.

Como si él fuese a caer en los brazos de alguno de esos imbéciles.

Las miradas imprudentes y las risitas cesaron cuando una silueta más apareció al encuentro de los tres Omegas que esperaban pacientemente. La gente siempre se detenía cuando el gigante, intimidante y serio Alfa Berwald Oxenstierna pasaba al lado del suyo, y habían algunos que aguantaban la respiración para nunca llegar a ser sus víctimas, aún cuando los rumores de matón de Oxenstierna eran solo un mito nacido de su apariencia física. Pero era preferible cerrar la boca y no hablar de Tino enfrente suyo antes que _probar la suerte._

Lukas y Berwald se saludaron con una mirada. Berwald era un Alfa aceptable para Lukas. No hablaba mucho y, lo que le parecía mejor: no actuaba como un idiota.

—¡Hola, Berwald! ¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases hoy? Sabes, en matemáticas yo...

El dulce aroma de Tino abandonó todo rastro de nerviosismo al lado de Berwald, y en aquella zona de cómfort, él se relajó. Tino era demasiado obvio. Se alegraba cuando el sueco estaba cerca, encontraba comodidad en su lecho, y siempre buscaba sacarle conversación aún cuando Berwald fuese el tipo menos conversador del mundo. Aunque quizá, Tino no fuese lo suficiente obvio como para que Berwald se diese cuenta; ni siquiera era lo suficiente obvio como para que se diera cuenta él mismo.

Tino se dio cuenta que había dejado a sus dos amigos abandonados justo atrás suyo. Se volteó, avergonzado, encontrándose la sonrisita pequeña y burlona del otro nórdico.

—¡A-Ah! N-Nos vemos mañana, Lukas, Arthur...

Ambos se despidieron con la mano, viendo cómo se alejaban y cómo Tino entraba al auto de Berwald, como siempre sucedía desde que los dos se habían conocido. Enserio, ¿cómo no podían darse cuenta lo rápido y fácil que habían encajado esos dos? Si Lukas creyese en el amor a primera vista, Berwald y Tino serían el ejemplo ilustre.

Suspiró.

—El amor es un vergonzoso error que cometen tipos como él.—se atrevió a decir Arthur finalmente. Su elegante acento británico jamás le abandonaba para adornar la susceptibilidad de sus palabras: él solo hablaba cuando era artísticamente necesario, pero Lukas sentía que era suficiente. Él sentía que él decía las cosas que siempre había querido oír. Que acariciara sus desgracias, que aprobara a dónde dirigía sus pasos. Pero esto no era porque Arthur supiera de la vida entera. Las vidas de Lukas, y la suya, eran muy similares. La conexión siempre fue inmediata.—Hay cosas más interesantes que tener un marido diciéndote cómo o cómo no comportarte ante sus amigos.

Bondevík jugó con un mechón de su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos. Fue reconfortante el cómo el Omega aplacó con el repentino punzón de soledad que le causó la escena de Berwald y Tino. Mientras que él se mantenía de pie a su promesa de superación, rechazando cualquier oferta, cualquier intento de cortejo de cualquier Alfa que quiso acercársele, muy en su interior, admirarse como un lobo solitario, le hizo preguntarse por primera vez si eso estaba bien. Pero Arthur tenía razón: la compañía era vergonzosa y complicada.

—Vámonos rápido. Quiero salir de eso ya.

El inglés asintió, respaldándolo.

* * *

Eran tan solo las cinco, pero la música era fuerte y mecánica.

Ya habían bastantes personas allí adentro, y un par de ellas, ya comenzaban a emanar el aroma característico de alguien que ha estado bebiendo alcohol un buen rato. Patético. Muchos de los Alfas presentes le dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva y ansiosa, y Lukas se las devolvió suavemente, sonriendo en el proceso, en la forma en que le habían enseñado a hacer. No le gustaba sonreír, mucho menos a extraños, pero si eso iba a darle _dinero_ a cambio, él no chistaría en lo más mínimo. Esto es lo único que esto significa para él. Un mero trabajo absurdo, humillante, pero que le sacaba buena pasta de aquellos solitarios Alfas que, cual ridículos, buscaban consuelo en Omegas de compañía al menos una noche.

A veces se sentía en la cima del mundo cuando el rol oferente-demandante lo ponía muchas veces en una posición superior, más alta que esos Alfas; y verlos cómo se ilusionaban y cómo cumplían los caprichos de Lukas lo divertía profundamente. Lukas le había llegado a sacar cinco de los grandes en una sola noche a un pasivo y enamorado Alfa de quien ahora solo recuerda sus tontas palabrerías sobre "compromiso", "marca", "hijos", mientras le decía sí a todo. Al día siguiente, el pobre intentó encontrarlo en la cama, y buscarlo esa misma noche, y vaya fue su sorpresa al ver a su chico engatusado de la misma manera con ahora un Beta. Lovino dijo que era una puta, pero se rió junto a él.

En realidad, a Lukas no podría importarle menos. No es que no tuviera sentimientos. Simplemente tenía prioridades. Y podía ser algo cruel al momento de ponerlas de primero.

Esta era su vida. Así era como sobrevivía. Poco a poco había dejado de darle tantas vueltas. Mucho menos cuando las sonrisas de agradecimiento de su pequeño hermano al obtener los libros que quería eran cada vez más frecuentes. Hubo un tiempo donde Lukas no podía dejar de pensar en qué diría su hermano al respecto, y casi pasó noches enteras sin poder dormir imaginándose su decepción y su desprecio. Pero no era como si estuviera haciendo algo malo: estaba cumpliendo con su rol de hermano mayor. Estaba cuidando de Emil como nadie más podría hacerlo. Y jamás iba a enterarse. Nunca iba a saber nada de esto.

Arthur alzó una ceja y tomó a su amigo del brazo.—¿Qué tienes?

—Me puse a pensar.—respondió escueto.

—Pues no pienses. Actúa. En tres horas me bajo más dinero que tú así—dijo, chasqueando los dedos y mirando fijamente al Omega con sus profundos pozos verdes.

—En tres horas te gastas ese dinero así—respondió, chasqueando los dedos también.

Arthur se echó a reír.—Oh, cállate.

Entonces, una persona se acercó a ellos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados. Se veía molesto, aunque bueno, Lovino Vargas siempre parecía estar molesto.—Llegaron tarde, como siempre. ¿Qué tal si uno de ustedes dos me es útil y se hace cargo del puñetero español? Me tiene harto hasta la mierda.

La oscuridad impedía un poco la vista, pero el italiano tenía cierta sombra en el área de sus mejillas. Era posible que estuviese pasado de copas, pero con la mención de aquel hombre español que recurría al bar únicamente para verlo a él, Arthur y Lukas supieron que su sonrojo debía estar relacionado consigo. Antonio no era un mal tipo. Era bastante carismático y divertido, y la primera vez que apareció, ni siquiera sabía que se ofrecían _más cosas_ que copas de vino o jarrones de cerveza. Pero cuando se encontró con Lovino, melancólico, esperando, Antonio se sentó junto a él y sintió una extraña afinidad con este. Al enterarse de las cosas que sucedían en ese bar, y viendo que Lovino tan solo era un joven de diecisiete años, el español no lo dejó solo aún sabiendo que tendría que pagar por su compañía.

Los primeros días Lovino se había mostrado asquerosamente amable, pero no pasó mucho para que se sintiera nervioso y explotara unas cuantas veces.

A Antonio no parecía molestarle. Y eso molestó más a Lovino.

—El español es tuyo, Lovino, ahora déjanos en paz.

—Oh, no, bastardo. Le diré a Francis que lo único que haces es tragar cerveza, ¿te gustaría eso?

Arthur bostezó, e ignorándolo, desapareció entre la gente. Lovino se volvió tan rojo como un tomate por la ira. Sus furiosos ojos verdes se dirigieron ahora a Lukas.

—No lo amenaces con Francis. Siempre hace lo contrario cuando hacen eso.

—¿Y tú qué eres; un experto en imbéciles?

—No, solo me doy fácilmente cuenta de las cosas.

—¡Y ese estúpido francés no hace nada para arreglarlo! ¡Simplemente lo deja hacer lo que quiere y ya! ¡Los odio a todos!

La mirada casi eterna de Lukas barrió con la muralla de lava del muchacho italiano. Quizá era porque era joven, pero Lukas le intimidaba. Era más alto; pero incluso el hermano menor de Lovino era más alto que él. En realidad... no transmitía nada. Sus ojos eran opacos, y sus labios solo sonreían por obligación. Su voz era monótona y jamás perdía la calma. Era misterioso y sus acciones eran como un mágico susurro. Era imposible que un tipo así pudiera siquiera compaginar con alguien como Antonio, y dando un último suspiro resignado, desapareció como Arthur sin pensar en preguntarle nada al otro joven.

Lukas se encogió de hombros.

Se dirigió hacia una de las sillas de la barra del bar. La mejor manera en la que Lukas iniciaba su trabajo era con unos buenos tragos de cerveza, lo suficiente fuertes como para despertar su lado desvergonzado. De la experiencia, su resistencia al alcohol se había fortificado, por lo que Lukas tenía que beber entre dos o tres botellas enteras de Nøgne Ø para poco a poco sentirse en el agradable limbo de los comienzos de la borrachera.

Francis le sonrió y le sirvió una jarra sin esperar sus palabras. El líquido dorado cayó al fondo del cristal como una cascada de miel, inundando poco a poco la pared circular del recipiente. La espuma fue solo un hecho de la mínima superficie. Francis era muy habilidoso. El Omega no agregó ni un agradecimiento, y se llevó a los labios el fuerte fluido ambarino, saboreando el amargo dejo de la depresión y la diversión juntas. Su sed cayó en picada, y un suspiro satisfecho emergió de sus labios. Lukas se relamió los labios, lentamente, consciente de que había atrapado la mirada de algún perdedor. Volvió a darle un suave sorbo a la jarra, con sus bonitos ojos perdidos en la nada, vagos en la ingenuidad.

Pasó unos minutos para que se terminara su primera jarra: a Lukas le gustaba ir despacio, disfrutar de las cosas increíbles a su tiempo. Apoyó su mentó en la palma de su mano, esperando a que Francis captara su mirada insistente, y luego de un tiempo, el Alfa francés lo notó y le sirvió otra jarra sonriéndole cómplice. Lukas lo ignoró, mientras se enrollaba el cabello entre sus dedos, y se lo peinaba como la seda. Pronto tuvo su jarra de cerveza nórdica a su disposición, y empezando su ritual parsimonioso, el Omega se lo llevó a los labios, tarareando la canción de fondo.

—¿No es mucho para ti?—Lukas parpadeó fingiendo confusión, y en todo el tiempo, dirigió una mirada al hombre que lo venía acosando desde hace un rato. Tenía un acento bastante pesado, y su voz sonó más fuerte que la música atrás. A pesar de que las luces y la oscuridad y toda esa catástrofe de bar le impidiera contemplar perfectamente su rostro, al Omega solo necesitó ese tonito divertido en su voz para darse cuenta que sería alguien molesto.

El Omega rió por debajo.—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No te ves como el tipo de persona que toma tanto.

—¿Por qué?

—Te ves... seh, algo pequeño.

—¿Quizá _tú_ seas algo grande?

El hombre lanzó una carcajada ruidosa.—¡Pues claro! Soy un Alfa hecho y derecho. Y tomo desde los dieciséis, ¡estoy _preparadísmo!_

—Suena legítimo...

—¿Estás solo?

—¿No lo parece?

—¡Oye! Solo que Omegas como tú no suelen venir a lugares como estos solos, ¿sí me entiendes? Aunque hay algo en ti que espanta a la gente; y al mismo tiempo, las atrae. Es como si solo los más valientes pudieran llegar hasta aquí. Tienes un aroma bastante agradable. Aunque el Nøgne Ø no me deja olerte bien, hey, buena elección por cierto, aunque la danesa es mejor.

—¿Qué eres, un perro?

El Alfa le dio un sorbo a su jarra también.—Soy un tipo con buenos sentidos. ¿Estudias en la universidad?—hubo un momento donde la luz se encendió en una tonalidad bastante clara, y Lukas pudo ver su rostro. Era... bastante guapo. Tenía los ojos azules, pero no como los suyos, que eran fríos y opacos, sino marinos, como si reflejaran el cielo entero, junto al brillo de las nubes blancas algodón. Su piel era pálida, menos que la suya, enrojecida por el alcohol, pero no se veía borracho en lo absoluto. Su inmensa sonrisa era lo suficiente sobria, feliz, sincera y agradable; estremeciendo el endurecido corazón de Lukas por un instante que no supo reconocer. El Omega parpadeó no muy sobrio, sin saber por qué. Lukas tan solo iba por la segunda botella.

El Alfa también alcanzó a verlo también. Y sonrió aún más. La parpadeante oscuridad ocultó un brillo de reconocimiento en su mirada.

—Derecho...

—¿¡Derecho!?—chilló sorprendido—¡P-Pero no luces como una rata en lo absoluto! Mierda, perdón, quiero decir- Hey, ¡tienes futuro!

Una suave risita afloró los labios de Lukas, como un divertido susurro, y el Alfa lo observó sorprendido e insistentemente. El Omega, al darse cuenta de esto, cubrió su boca, sorprendiéndose él mismo también de aquella carcajada tan genuina suya, que para nada iba consigo, y que ni siquiera recordaba tener. El Alfa duró un tiempo observándole sin entender su reacción, pero luego de unos segundos, sucumbió también a una risa de diversión tintada de su leve borrachera, y unas palabras brotaron de sus labios.

—Soy Mathias Køhler.—escuchó Lukas sobre la música, los gritos, el sudor y los balbuceos a su alrededor; sobre las luces parpadeantes que se iban y volvían; sobre sus rondas de alcohol y ensoñación. Escuchó el nombre de Mathias sobre cualquier cosa, y le pareció tan desconocido, como cercano a sí, cual cosquilleo cariñoso en su vientre.

Lukas le dio un suave sorbo a su jarra de cerveza, perdido en las distintas botellas postradas en los estantes. La brillante mirada atenta de aquel Alfa acarició su piel. No supo por qué. Quizá ya era el alcohol.

—...Lukas Bondevík.—murmuró el Omega.

Francis observó por encima de su hombro con extraña sospecha cómo aquel desconocido Alfa no se separó de su trabajador en toda la noche.

* * *

 _Woooo gracias por sus comentarios. Fueron muy agradables! Y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el prólogo. Pero antes, me gustaría aclararles algo para que no les tome por sorpresa: Dennor no es la ship principal. Tampoco Hongice. Ambas son las estrellas de este fic, así que les pido que se preparen para ver un capítulo completo de hongice u otro completo de dennor. Me atrevería a decir que lo más importante es la relación de estos dos hermanos, así que espero que no les moleste. Y bueno, ya se han conocido Mathias y Lukas... ¿...por qué Lukas actuaba tan raro a su lado...? nnn_

 _[lamento con los que estudian derecho, no tengo nada en contra de esa carrera, es que hay una uni en mi país donde los tachan de ratas y esos memes me dan risa. Igual sigo. Jajaj lkm.]_


	3. Chapter II

LAMENTO si me demoro mucho con capítulos cortos :((( pero tengo miedo de dar un paso a la derecha y que en unos capítulos más tarde me arrepienta y me de cuenta que era mejor a la izquierda... además estar satisfecha con algo que hago no es muy fácil, no me tengo fe:(

* * *

II

* * *

Emil miró a su zapato que tamborileaba en el suelo. El bullicio de fondo de los demás estudiantes saliendo en conjunto opacó todo lo demás.

Cercioró de nuevo sus alrededores: nada.

Suspiró, y miró su muñeca, buscando la hora, aunque se dio cuenta que no tenía reloj. Se cruzó de brazos. _¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?_ Bueno, quizá él estaba un poco impaciente. No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer en casa además de las tareas, pero Emil prefería pasar el tiempo en casa que en la escuela. En la escuela, tenía que lidiar con personas molestas, tontas y creídas. Tenía que comer las cosas horribles de la injusta cafetería. Tenía que hacer ejercicio por obligación en la clase de gimnasia. Pero en casa estaba a su deriva, abandonado en la tranquilidad, leyendo un libro de sus clásicos y disfrutando una tacita de té mientras se rendía en la comodidad de su reconfortante nido... definitivamente, su hogar era su zona de cómfort.

Entonces por fin llegó. Con el cabello alborotado, y una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Li, por fin...

—Lo siento. Estaba, como que, ocupado con algo. Pero ya llegué, no llores.—bromeó el asiático, rodeando sus hombros en un gesto amigable, y le instó a caminar finalmente en rumbo a casa.

Li Xiao Wang: el mejor amigo de Emil. Se conocieron cuando eran pequeños y empezaban la secundaria. Li había vivido toda su vida en Hong Kong, y cuando llegó a la escuela, era toda una celebridad. No solo era un encanto asiático, también muy inteligente (ubicándose rápidamente en los primeros puestos de la escuela a tan solo semanas de su llegada), y cuando barrió el suelo con sus primeros y últimos intento de matones, estremeció a toda la población estudiantil (especialmente niñas).

Por esta razón, Emil recordó haber estado bastante confundido cuando el chico le habló por primera vez. ¿Acaso tendría él algo de interesante? No, que Emil creyera. Habían personas más divertidas en la clase que él mismo. Nunca había tenido otro amigo más que su hermano mayor, y ante los intentos de interacción de Li Xiao, Emil se sintió nervioso y asustado de ser herido por alguna trampa. Un chico una vez se burló de él porque no tenía padres, y desde ese día, procuraba no empezar una conversación casual si no era realmente necesario.

Pero un día a Emil se le había caído su llavero de frailecillo en el salón y al día siguiente, Li Xiao se lo devolvió. El niño no supo por qué, pero Li Xiao dejó de parecerle una celebridad a un niño común y corriente. Lo miró durante clases, cosa que confirmó sus sospechas: fruncía el ceño, se distraía, bufaba y rodaba los ojos, como un chico normal. Le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo cuando lo encontraba mirándolo. Y entonces, Emil haría la cosa más extraña que jamás habría pensado hacer:

 _—¿P-Podemos ser amigos?_

Y a Li le pareció adorable, porque nunca nadie le había pedido ser su amigo tan directamente. La gente se acercaba y se quedaba y ya, eso era todo, sin solicitud ni permiso. Y tal como tal, se iban.

 _—Hey, claro._

Emil llegó a casa con la noticia de que había hecho un amigo, él solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Notando la genuina alegría de su hermanito, Lukas contuvo su "complejo de hermano mayor sobreprotector" y le felicitó con un pequeño beso en la frente (aunque no pudo resistir decirle que tuviera cuidado); pero en el tiempo que han estado juntos, Emil ha mantenido la impresión que, aunque a veces molesto, Li Xiao Wang era la persona más agradable de todo el mundo. No por nada era su mejor amigo. No lo dejó solo en los descansos. Le ayudó en las tareas. Lo acompañaba cuando estaba solo. Compartió sus platos chinos con él. Pero lo que más marcó el corazón del niño fue cuando se convirtió en omega, y su amigo jamás le trató siquiera con desprecio ni exclusión. Emil tenía entendido que los alfas eran molestos y petulantes, pero Li Xiao jamás le trató como un ser inferior, e incluso, retó a aquellos que se atrevieran a meterse consigo.

En primer lugar siempre tuvo a Lukas, y ahora después a Li. Pero era todo lo que en realidad necesitaba.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo como el club de música.—bostezó aburrido.—Estaban programando unas actividades para hoy, pero, nah. Les dije que no podía.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque tengo cosas importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, disfrutar de la compañía de mi querido amigo Emil.

Emil jadeó.—¿¡Lo cancelaste por mí!? ¡Pero eres la guitarra principal!

—Son solo un montón de tontos reunidos hablando de rock como si fuese pan de Dios y despreciando todo lo demás. Como que el 10% de esas reuniones son solo para tocar. Y, además, me gusta el té que haces...

—Mentiroso.—infló las mejillas—Sé que en el interior te burlas de mis dotes culinarios...

—¿Dotes culinarios? ¿Cuáles dotes culinarios?

Emil decidió ignorar esa ofensiva pregunta "inocente".—Sabes que a Lukas no le gusta que estés por la casa...—le recordó en su lugar.

—Pero Lukas vuelve en la noche, y hey, nunca hacemos nada malo; solo jugamos videojuegos y hacemos cosas inocentes de mejores amigos. Como hablar a espaldas de los demás.

—I-Igual él siente tu olor...-

—Una lástima; ni el mejor de los perfumes podría ocultar tan encantadora esencia.

—¡Qué engreído eres!

—No, o sea, solo sé quién soy y qué tengo para darle al mundo.

El omega trató de suprimir su carcajada. A veces le daba gracia que aquel alfa pudiera decir cosas tan graciosas con una expresión tan nula, y otras veces, le fastidiaba como nunca. Este último caso era más frecuente, pero era porque a Li le gustaba verlo enojado. Emil no sabía por qué, o si era masoquista. Desde su parte, le gustaba ver más al asiático así de pacífico, juvenil y risueño. Cuando estaba realmente tranquilo, sin ningún peso de sorna o frialdad en su sonrisa, Emil sentía el aroma a té de Li mucho más relajante y cómodo. Como si pudiera apoyarse en su hombro, y dormir plácidamente.

Li Xiao acompañaba a Emil siempre a casa desde que Lukas entró a la universidad. En realidad Li no le había prestado mucha atención a esto, hasta que él descubrió un grupo de alfas susurrándose entre ellos, riéndose y mirando insistentemente a su amigo omega que, cual ingenuo, caminaría de ahora en adelante solo por las solitarias calles hasta casa. Por Dios, Emil era una verdadera presa. Débil. Pequeño. Lindo. No podría escapar más de cien metros antes de caer exhausto. Ni siquiera llevaba el collar que llevaban los omegas para evitar ser marcados por un algún alfa indeseable. Li Xiao ni siquiera le pidió una opinión a Lukas sobre acompañar a su hermano a casa; se sentiría morir si veía herido a Emil.

Mei decía que estaba coladito por él, ¿y por qué no iba a estarlo? Emil era un omega precioso, ¿y Li Xiao? Un conflictivo alfa adolescente abarrotado de hormonas.

—Gracias por siempre acompañarme, ¿sabes?—susurró el rubio, en un ataque de sinceridad. Li vivía al otro lado del camino a su casa. Aunque le diera vergüenza, merecía agradecimiento por lo menos.—Cuando mi hermano me acompañaba me daba miedo igual... pero cuando estoy contigo, me siento mejor. No sé por qué lo haces, pero eres un poco útil.

—...Ibas bastante bien. ¿No puedes ser simplemente lindo y ya?—alzó una ceja, irónico.—...Igual no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer en mi casa.—murmuró por lo bajo, pero aún así, Emil logró escucharlo. Soltó un suspiro, mirando la faceta de indiferencia de su amigo asiático: nuevamente esa expresión vacía y lúgubre. No le producía miedo, sino bastante... inquietud. Quería conocer más de Li Xiao, más de su mejor amigo, pero no obtenía más que su desinterés.

—¿Es por... los conflictos con tus padres?

—Dije que no es nada.—respondió escueto, revisando su celular.

El omega soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, buscando las llaves en su bolsillo. Él y Lukas vivían en un apartamento común y corriente. No era feo, tampoco hermoso, pero la calma de ese lugar era recalcable.

Hizo pasar a Li, quien seguía concentrado en su teléfono, al parecer texteando con alguien. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre el teclado y habían instantes donde sus uñas chocaban con la pantalla. Emil suspiró nuevamente. Jaló al asiático del brazo, liderándolo al sofá, y sentándolo como si se tratara de un muchacho con problemas. Sin levantar la vista, el joven se acostó contra el respaldar del sofá, con sus dedos moviéndose aún en el teclado táctil. Emil rodó los ojos.

Unos minutos después, Emil regresó con una taza humeante de té. Esta vez había procurado echarle un poco de azúcar, para ver si lograba algún cambio en el sabor del que Li Xiao se burlaba. Desde fuera tenía un buen aspecto. Rosáceo y brillante. Incluso la posesión de cerámica era bastante bonita, con ondulaciones amarillas y una redondez fina. Olfateó suavemente, como si así pudiese saborear el té: no presentía problema alguno.

Emil se sentó al lado del alfa (aún en su teléfono) y le entregó la taza de té. Este subió su pierna derecha al sofá, de tal forma que pudo apoyar su teléfono en esta, y tener sus manos disponibles para tomar la bebida. Cabe decir que en ningún momento sus ojos se apartaron de la pantalla, cosa que comenzó a fastidiar a Emil. ¿Qué clase de invitado maleducado era este chico? Si Lukas lo viera en estas mañas, lo habría corrido de la casa. En realidad, si Li estuviera en la casa aún sin hacer nada Lukas lo habría echado de igual forma. A su hermano no le agradaba especialmente.

El muchacho dio un largo sorbo, y Emil lo miró con ojos expectantes.—¿Qué tal?

El asiático miró hacia el frente simplemente.—Nn...—murmuró, saboreando graciosamente el líquido e impacientando al rubio en el proceso. Se puso una mano en el mentón y pareció hasta más pensativo que Le Penseur. Tardó unos momentos para decir algo.—Nada mal. Pero le pusiste azúcar.—el rubio bufó decepcionado, mirando al suelo.—Hey, dije que estaba bien, ¿qué es esto, una competencia para ver que té le agrada más a Li Xiao?

Emil gruñó y enrojeció.—Ugh, ¡es que eres tan difícil! Me estoy esforzando para que esto te guste, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vas a casarte conmigo o qué?

La reacción de Emil ante aquella pregunta fue explosiva. El joven se sonrojó aún más que hace unos segundos, de vergüenza mezclada con ira. Pero aquello, por alguna razón, hizo una pesada presión en su pecho. ¿Qué estaba insinuando Li Xiao? ¿Que ni siquiera era lo suficiente valioso como para considerarlo como una posibilidad?

—Hmph. Ya quisieras...

—Si así fuera, no deberías estar poniéndole azúcar. Emil, la tesis del té es ser amargo; o sea, ¿por qué lo ibas a tratar de endulzar? —dijo, cual experto.

—No me voy a casar contigo, ni tampoco te voy a hacer más té. Me rindo.

—¿Te rindes enserio? ¿Enserio enserio?

—Sí; a lo mejor hayan otras personas que sí les guste como yo lo hago.

—Hey, deberías agradecerme, estoy explotando tu potencial.—murmuró con los labios sobre el borde de la taza—Además, no, tu té solo es mío.

—¿Por qué? ¡Si soy YO quien lo hace!

—Dije que no. Ahora cállate y pon una película.—agregó infantilmente.

La rabia de Emil se evaporó. Él se rió suavemente, tratando de ser silencioso mordiéndose los labios. ¿Por qué a veces Li Xiao tenía que ser tan adorable? ¡Ni siquiera parecía esos agresivos "machos" de los que su hermano le hablaba! Quizá, Li Xiao podría no ser un alfa. No era posesivo, peleonero o arisco. Quizá, en su interior, era un extraño tipo de beta.

—Compré una nueva. Donnie Darko.

—¿Qué es eso?

Emil sonrió maligno, y después de poner la película, se acomodó -inconscientemente- sobre el cuerpo de su amigo.—Es buena, muy buena.—susurró, mirando fijamente los escenarios de la pantalla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es lo que me dijeron en la tienda...

—Pensé que te la habías visto, ya se me habían quitado las ganas.

—No—siguió entre murmullos, como si los dos se encontrasen en una oscura y temperamental sala de cine.—Esperé, para vérmela contigo.—sinceró desinteresadamente, sin considerar el hecho de que la cercanía promulgó un ambiente íntimo, ni notar la socarrona sonrisilla tímida del muchacho hongkonés.—Soy generoso.

El horario de Lukas comenzaba mínimamente alrededor de las nueve, y contando las horas libres que le daban los huecos entre materias, finalizaba alrededor de cinco o seis de la tarde. La renuencia de Li Xiao a expender sus ratos libres en su propio hogar, y que al fin de cuentas siempre acompañase a su amigo a su casa, había hecho que terminase pasando más tiempo en la ajena. Viendo películas, jugando videojuegos, viendo alguna serie de televisión o simplemente escuchaban música al volumen suficiente para no molestar a los vecinos del edificio. Emil, aunque pareciese antisocial y gruñón, caía al encanto de estar rodeado de su único y mejor amigo. Li era tan fresco como todos lo pintaban en la escuela: divertido, agradable y relajante; a pesar de que en realidad era poco de lo que conocía de él.

Sobre él, Emil sintió la exhalación del alfa, y con cuidado posó su mirada sobre el rostro suavemente iluminado por la pantalla de Li. Admiró sus almendrados ojos atentos, la línea de sus labios gruesos. Emil observó sus reacciones, más que centrarse en la misma película, y en un momento de descuido fue atrapado con las manos en la masa.—¿Qué?

—N...Nada...—susurró.—¿Te está gustando?

—Está bien.—respondió sencillamente.

—...Genial.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?—la voz del asiático fue una monotonía tranquila e insistente. No mostraba emoción, pero podía palpar su curiosidad.

—No sé... quería que te agradara mi elección... ¿p-por qué preguntas?

—Hey, lo hace. Qué calidad.—respondió bromista, pero en voz baja, peinando su cabello con dedos melindrosos. Ante ello, el rostro de Emil se encendió, y su mirada cayó, de vergüenza.—Eres un chico bastante complaciente, huh.

—C-Cállate ya...—chilló, en pos de su corazón, que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Por qué Li estaba susurrando así? ¿Y acaso no estaba un poquito muy cerca?

Li Xiao lo tomó de las mejillas y plantó a raíz de su valentía un suave beso en los labios del otro. Los ojos de Emil se abrieron de la invasión de sorpresa, tratando de conectarse con la mirada del asiático que nunca abrió; no creyendo que esto le estaba sucediendo en este lugar y en este momento. Era su primer beso, Li podía notarlo: no había respuesta, y el cuerpo ajeno temblaba escuetamente, en una respuesta de conmoción. No había respuesta, pero Li Xiao no percibió ningún intento de alejamiento. Sus manos acariciaron el pálido cuello del chico, como probando una inexistente libertad sobre el cuerpo del otro. Mantuvo los labios de Emil enrojecidos por más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

En el momento de separarse, los labios de Emil siguieron boqueando, con los ojos violáceos eternamente abiertos a los suyos, y antes de emitir siquiera un sonido primitivo, el ruido de las llaves entrando y removiendo la cerradura interrumpió todo tipo de posibles reacciones.

Lukas abrió la puerta, bufando por lo bajo, y dejando sus zapatos a un lado. Percibiendo desde el primer momento el olor a té de aquel fastidioso mocoso alfa, traía ya una miradita cansina, sin perder nunca la armoniosa indeferencia de sus facciones.—Qué agradable sorpresa.—dijo, en su no atípico tono ácido, alzando la mirada territorialmente. Li Xiao no podía negar el hecho de que Lukas Bondevik también era lindo, pero lamentablemente, demasiado tedioso para su gusto.—Cualquiera diría que no tienes casa, Wang.

—Es que, o sea, esta es mi segunda casa—respondió con sorna, levantándose del sofá y tomando su maletín.—Igual ya me iba, chico rudo. ¡Cuidado con esa resaca!—añadió al pisar fuera del umbral, manteniendo aquella vocecilla socarrona que siempre hacía que Lukas se sintiera molesto en el fondo.

El omega mayor rodó los ojos, cerrando la puerta en un sonido tosco.—Sabes que estoy intentando respetar tu pobre vida social, ¿pero enserio tienes que invitar a ese mocoso siempre?

Sin embargo, el menor tenía la mirada gacha, sin molestarse en responder vagamente. Esto extrañó al rubio, quien encaró una ceja, y se acercó en pasos silenciosos.—¿Estás bien hermanito?

Emil parpadeó rápidamente como despertando de una ensoñación. La voz de Lukas que era más cercana pareció taladrar en su mente.—Ah, sí...—agitó la cabeza suavemente, y su nariz se erizó con su despertar. La bonita esencia de canela de su hermano era opacado por el estruendoso olor a cerveza, que también se reflejaba en el suave sonrojar de sus mejillas, y el ligeramente raro accionar de sus movimientos. El menor se cruzó de brazos, colocando un rostro gruñón para mostrarse intimidante (que a Lukas le pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo entero).—Hueles a alcohol.

—Sí, pasaba el rato con unos amigos.—susurró en respuesta.—Realmente no importa. Tú eres más importante, ¿así que como estuvo tu día, hermanito?—interrogó melosamente, acariciando los esponjosos cabellos del menor.

—¡D-Deja de tratarme como un niño!—Emil protestó, haciendo que su hermano soltase una muy delicada risilla. Pero entonces, se volvió quieto, cuando percibió otra cosa extraña de su hermano mayor. Emil lo miró a los ojos, después de un momento de realización, con grandes y curiosos ojos.—Lukas, _hueles a alfa._

Lukas parpadeó solemne, sobresaltándose por lo bajo, pero su rostro no transmitió nada más que desconexión. Pero Emil era el hermano de Lukas de toda la vida. Él sabía leerlo, codificarlo, entenderlo mejor que nadie. Si Lukas fuese puesto enfrente de otras personas, ninguno de ellos hubiera visto nada, pero él, Emil, percibió aquella inquietud, esa respiración que pausó y siguió por un segundo. Pero eso era extraño, porque su hermano nunca se ponía nervioso, muchísimo menos a la mención de un alfa.

—¿Ah, sí? Habían alfas con nosotros, seguro se entremezcló el olor.—respondió, peinándose el pelo con sus manos.

—Oh... no deberías ir a beber con ellos alrededor.—recomendó recuperando su faceta regañona.

—Oh, vamos, tú hueles a ese niño chino y no me estoy quejando. Aunque debería...

Ante su mención, Emil enrojeció nuevamente, pero Lukas se había volteado como para verlo.

* * *

Véanse Donnie Darko y me lo explican porfa. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios btw, y me alegra muchísimo que les guste como escribo, me ayudan con mis complejitos. u.u Y todo, preciosos. Espero no decepcionar a nadie (ni a mí) con esta historia. Lamento si hay algún error ortográfico.


	4. Chapter III

**III**

* * *

Lukas intentó enfocar su mente el discurso del profesor, pero últimamente, incluso eso se le estaba haciendo menos sencillo. Desde el día (o noche) que había hecho encuentro con aquel extraño, pomposo y estúpido alfa danés, había aparecido en su casa con las manos (en ese momento, como estaba acostumbrando a hacer ante el frío) enguantadas temblando, de una desconocida y leve ansiedad que surcaba su estómago y la altura de su pecho. Él, habría acusado, había venido un poco más borracho que lo usual; pero la longevidad del caso se le estaba haciendo patética. Él era patético.

No había sucedido nada realmente interesante, de hecho, ni siquiera habían tenido sexo. Era casi como si al tipo no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza aquello, o más bien, como si no supiera que él era un servidor de compañía siquiera. Mathias se había extendido a hablarle y tratar de reducir el espacio entre ellos, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban extasiados, y de su boca brotaban risotadas potenciadas por las jarras de cerveza, la música fuerte y las luces parpadeantes al fondo.

Y entonces todo iría bien, hasta que ese inútil, cabeza hueca, bastardo e imbécil, que no solo era un escandaloso, sino que era un _escandaloso de estupideces_ ; lo tomaría de la cintura y hundiría su nariz en su cuello, el cuello inmaculado, perfumado del omega, que se estremecería gracias a un corrientazo que sacudió su cuerpo entero. Lukas habría intentado alejarlo, lleno de pánico, porque su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y él mismo se sentía sin respiración, pero su mismo cuerpo no quería responder ante la calidez ajena y era algo que nunca, nunca le había sucedido antes. _"Enserio hueles muy bien..." "Aléjate"_ susurró con algo de terror, sus ojos enfocados en la jarra vacía de cerveza. _"¿Es como... canela?"_ _"Aléjate."_ repitió, era tarde, su corazón latía algo rápido, era tarde. "Me tengo que ir." Claro que se tenía que ir, se estaba haciendo tarde.

—¿Lukas?—una voz le sacudió suavemente. El omega parpadeó fuera de su ensoñación, y observó el rostro estoico del mismo hombre que se sentaba a su lado siempre, y no era como si a él le importase. Alto, grande, cabello rubio y pálido; _Lukas casi habría recibido un maldito dejá vú._ —La clase terminó, te presto mis notas.

Él asintió, dándose cuenta que se había distraído lo suficiente como para no prestar atención a nada. Normalmente tomaba notas, para acordarse de las ideas principales de lo dicho; pero el alfa a su lado había checado también su cuaderno, completamente vacío. Apenas y había anotado un enredado título.—Gracias, Govert.—el hombre, de pesado acento neerlandés, le dedicó una última, duradera mirada, cuando al final decidió levantarse y abandonar el inmenso salón, sin más palabras que añadir. Lukas le siguió por un momento, hasta que suspiró, para ojear ahora las notas tomadas por su compañero, decidiendo que las transcribiría más tarde.

—Wow, casi parece que no está enamorado de ti.—la voz curiosa de Arthur lo tomó por sorpresa, a pesar de que su rostro no hubiera cambiado ni un ápice. Su mentón estaba apoyado en sus manos, mientras saboreaba lo que a Lukas le divertía llamar _"pedazo de carbón"_ , aunque esta vez, se abstuvo de burlarse al respecto.

—No está enamorado de mí, dudo que le guste algo más que el dinero.—respondió, mirando al inglés con una ceja alzada.—¿Qué?

—¿En qué pensabas?—Arthur le observó con genuina curiosidad, ahora sacando de su bolso una caja de cigarrillos. Extraño, no sabía que se había cambiado a la misma marca que Francis consumía.—Te vi extraño. Siempre eres un tipo extraño, pero hoy lo estabas más.

Lukas sacudió suavemente la cabeza, masajeando el hueso debajo de su ojo. Incluso un tipo que estaba asientos detrás de él lo había notado.—No es nada, solo pensaba en mi hermanito.—a pesar de que no era cierto, era una respuesta lo suficiente válida como para distraer a su amigo inglés de sus posibles futuras sospechas si se permitía balbucear. Por muy amigos que ambos fueran, Lukas prefería que Arthur se mantuviera ajeno a esos estúpidos asuntos, y más porque conocía la opinión que le daría. No necesitaba escuchar lo mismo dos veces.

—¿Emil, no?—Lukas solía hablar de su hermano, pero no mencionar mucho su nombre.—¿Qué hizo para tenerte así? Te ves inquieto.

El omega suspiró.—Solo me pone nervioso el mocoso chino que intenta cortejarlo.—pensó rápidamente para salir de paso, aunque luego, fue imposible para Lukas no meterse en el tema.—Es obvio que lo está cortejando, él cree que me engaña; como si no supiera cómo se mueven los niños estos días.

—Pero sí suenas como un anciano—respondió despectivamente el inglés, haciendo un gesto de asco con sus manos.—Te preocupas mucho por él, deja a tu hermanito divertirse, ¡dios! Ya sabes, que se prepare poco a poco para cuando trabaje junto a nosotros.—bromeó, soltando una risita maligna de la nada.

Lukas no se consideraba alguien que dejara que los comentarios lo afectaran, mucho menos si venían de la venenosa y ácida lengua de Arthur, pero este había encendido en él una mecha que no sabía que tenía. El omega frunció el ceño, sintiendo un extraño escozor de solo imaginarse a su pequeño hermano en la misma situación que él, roto por dentro, fingiendo ser alguien que no era; la cosa que Lukas no permitiría nunca.—Me cortaría el brazo primero.

—¿Pero te enojaste? Solo era un comentario cómico.—murmuró, alzando una ceja, viendo cómo su amigo abandonaba el salón.—Hermanos mayores... son un dolor en el culo.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios, mientras le seguía por detrás, aprovechando el lugar abierto para prender uno de sus cigarrillos. Sabía a la perfección que a la gente a su alrededor le molestaba el olor a tabaco, pero, como la mayoría de las cosas que involucraban a los demás, no le importaba demasiado. Iba a ser solo un cigarrillo, y no iba a permanecer estático en un solo lugar, no iba a destruir el planeta entero.

Tino, corriendo hacia ellos, los interceptó, y el ceño fruncido de Lukas de la charla anterior menguó por completo.—¡Hey!—una cálida sonrisa se posó en sus rosáceos labios, mientras, con ojos inmensos, ojeaba simultáneamente a sus amigos. Su ceño, pronto, se frunció ante el olor pesado a cigarrillo; dedicándole una mirada a Arthur, que este no le devolvió, porque aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, Tino tenía un pequeño poder de hacerle sentir una mala persona. _Dios, era solo un maldito cigarrillo_ , le habría contestado.—Ehm... ¿salimos hoy? Hace tiempo que no salimos. Siempre salen ustedes solos y hoy mis padres me dieron permiso para llegar más tarde a casa, así que quería salir con ustedes. ¿Podemos? ¿Sí podemos?

—De hecho, hace rato que Lukas no sale conmigo a tomar... porque vamos a tomar, ¿cierto?

—¡Pero por supuesto!—afirmó con curiosidad—¿Para qué se sale con los amigos si no es por un poco de cerveza?

Lukas no pudo estar más de acuerdo, pero en vez de exteriorizarlo, peinó su cabello hacia atrás. Una idea llegó a su cabeza.—¿Va Berwald, cierto?—una sonrisita se posó en sus labios ante el evidente sonrojo del muchacho finlandés, que decía más que mil palabras—Oh, por supuesto que va Berwald. Es más, me atrevería a decir que quieres salir con nosotros porque te da vergüenza estar con él a solas.

—¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡No! ¡N-No digas eso! S-Si no quieres salir conmigo, solo dilo, no tienes que atacarme...—el omega infló las mejillas. Pero era que Lukas le había dado justo al blanco.

—Nunca dije que no quería ir.

Tino se acarició los ojos, mirándole con reproche, para más luego dejar deslizar una suave sonrisa de amabilidad. Francamente, a alguien tan dulce como Tino le era imposible enojarse con Lukas, o más bien, le resultaba imposible enojarse con alguien por más de dos minutos. El sentimiento negativo que sentía con más frecuencia era de hecho, el miedo. Como pocas veces hacía, Tino tomó el liderazgo del grupo, caminando adelante de ellos entre pasos torpes pero rápidos a través de las multitudes que salían de sus clases, mientras mencionaba "¡ayer hice esto!" "¡hoy me pasó aquello!" "¡encontré tal cosa en internet!" hasta llegar hasta el prominente alfa sueco, que los esperaba en la entrada, hablando con ciertas personas que le acompañaban.

Entonces Lukas abrió los ojos.

—¡Wow! ¡Lukas!

Y siente un retorcijón en el estómago cuando se encuentra con este hombre danés, el mismo que hace poco tiempo atrás había ocupado sus pensamientos, como una repentina pesadilla que da vueltas y vueltas cual laberinto. Un enorme vacío doblega su estómago. _¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?_ Lukas parpadeó soñador, tratando de analizar el por qué de su pánico actual. No era la primera vez que encontraba alguien del bar mientras caminaba por ahí; más bien, a lo mejor, era porque era la primera vez que era atrapado en compañía. _Tenía que ser eso._

—¿Huh? ¿Ustedes se conocen?—preguntó Tino, mirándolos con curiosidad.

Mathias sonrió bobalicón, casi pareciendo a un perro moviendo la cola, mientras asimilaba la sorpresa de hallarse con aquel mágico omega de nuevo.

Con tal reacción, Lukas ya no puede simplemente decir "no". Tino no era ningún estúpido.—Sí.—respondió seco.—Nos... conocimos en una cafetería.—susurró, fijamente observando los azules ojos del alfa, en pura amenaza para que no dijera nada indebido.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es cierto! Vamos, Lukas, soy Mathias, ¿cómo pudiste haberte olvidado de mí? Porque yo no-

Mathias lanzó un grito cuando sintió un discreto pero fuerte pisotón en su zapato. Un omega rubio, de prominentes cejas, le devolvía la mirada casi maligno, mientras recitaba por medio de sus labios un mudo "cállate".—No, Lukas, fue en el supermercado, ¿recuerdas? El de la cafetería no era tan ruidoso como este.—rió burlonamente, recibiendo el ceño fruncido del alfa.

—Sí, cierto.—suspiró, aliviado de que el danés se hubiera callado con la intervención de Arthur.

—¡Wow! Me alegra que se conocieran, chicos. ¡Nuestra salida será más amena que antes! ¿Tú qué crees, Berwald?

Berwald frunció el ceño, dedicándole una seria mirada a su amigo danés. El saber de dónde conocía a Lukas era intrigante, y más que nada, porque tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto. Suspiró—Sí.— _"Contrólate, Mathias",_ habría querido agregar, pero el danés estaba lo suficiente lejos, encima de un omega con el que no debería estar metiéndose. No era porque Lukas fuese una mala persona; solo que Mathias, en sí, era un idiota, y Lukas, no era un omega dulce, ni muy comprensivo. Solo esperaba que no arruinaran la salida de la cual Tino estaba tan emocionado, ninguno de los dos había esperado que su padre le confiara a su hijo.

—Entonces podemos irnos, ¿cierto? Conozco un bar estupendo, este primo de un amigo de un amigo mío canta allí, y canta muy bonito, y además la cerveza, ¡no pensé que por aquí se sirviera Karhu por aquí! Pero bueno, el hombre que atiende, (creo que se llama Iván)—decía Tino, sin saber que nuevamente había tomado el liderazgo del grupo entre sus balbuceos, sus ojos violeta parpadeaban húmedos, sus manos se movían nerviosas; realmente era hermoso—da un poco de miedo, digo, parece un buen tipo y todo, pero me da mala espina. Sobre todo porque te sonríe y te dice, "¿vives por aquí cerca?" mientras respira pesadamente, ¿por qué me pregunta eso? ¡Qué escalofriante!

Dejando atrás a un hablador finlandés y el ceño fruncido del sueco tras su anécdota, Lukas tomó de la oreja del danés con fastidio, obligándolo a encararlo. Mathias deja salir un pequeño quejido, y lo mira con un puchero que _casi_ hace vacilar al menor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo sabes dónde estudio?

Mathias parpadeó confundido, sin entender por qué el omega estaba tan a la defensiva cuando hace tan solo un día, había tenido una noche mágica. ¿Es que había dicho algo que lo molestara? Pero eso era imposible. No había nadie más encantador _que él en persona._ Le sonrió brillantemente, y negó.

—Berwald me trajo aquí, realmente no sabía que estabas aquí. ¿No es genial? Pensé que tendría que ir a por ti, porque no fuiste más al bar, pero parece que el destino nos quiere juntos, ¿no lo crees, cariño?

—...Cállate.—Lukas gruñó, acariciando su rostro en una señal de estrés que Mathias pudo oler a la perfección antes de que desapareciera por completo.—Escucha, nuestro pequeño encuentro es algo que queda entre tú y yo, ¿entiendes? No tienes que andar diciéndole enfrente de todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?

—Porque no, y punto.—suspiró, acariciándose su esponjoso y brillante cabello del color del trigo, sin dar explicaciones, la dignidad de Lukas se reflejó como un arma de doble filo. El alfa lo miró curiosamente, con sus grandes ojos azules, escrutando su entero. Lukas llegó _casi a admitir_ que se sentía nervioso, y por primera vez, le costó demasiado devolverle la mirada a alguien. Sin embargo, ahí estaban: sus ojos violeta, inexpresivos, uniéndose con los otros.—¿Qué te pasa?

Mathias parpadeó con suavidad. Ver a Lukas, sin las parpadeantes luces de colores del bar, totalmente fresco, con el resplandor natural del sol del atardecer delineando sus facciones finas fue algo que él recibió como un extraño regalo.—Es solo que me di cuenta que tu cabello te tapa el rostro.—comentó en un tono sospechoso, provocando que el más bajo alzara una ceja. Con extrañeza, Lukas barre con sus dedos el largo flequillo a un lado, que se deslizan con facilidad; pero no encuentra nada en su cabello, o alguna explicación para su misterioso comentario. Su nariz se frunce con duda, y al final, no le queda de otra más que desviarle la mirada para acelerar el paso.

Mathias le sigue por detrás, con una sonrisita en su boca. El aroma de Lukas era muy agradable, porque era verdaderamente como la canela.

Pero Lukas no puede creer que él esté cargando con esto precisamente ahora. El olor de Mathias es intoxicante, era un aroma también fuerte, que antes no pudo identificar por la pesadez del alcohol, y ahora, se descubría ante él una esencia de vainilla. Es casi envolvente, casi, porque Lukas no se dejaba despistar por cualquier cosa, y muchísimo menos un estúpido olor de alfa, (por primera vez dulzón). Él mismo suspiró, buscando a Arthur con la mirada, como una salvación, pero lo encontró charlando tranquilamente con uno de los que acompañaban a Berwald, para su mala suerte; y se traga sus palabras, y palpa uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Tal vez, si le decía a Tino que había recibido un mensaje de Emil...

No. Él no era ningún cobarde. Él jamás había _huido a nadie._

—¿Sabes, Lukas? Mañana abren un bar escocés un poco más al norte.

—...Tengo que trabajar.—respondió, escueto.

—¿Eh? ¿Trabajas?

—Alguien tiene que mantener a su hermano.

—No sabía que tenías un hermano.—Mathias le mostró una sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz de que Lukas no estaba siguiendo con su hostilidad, al menos, era menos que antes. La historia de por qué un omega habría tenido que llevar la carga de su familia le preocupaba, más porque Lukas tenía un semblante casi nostálgico, perdido y cansado; pero él no quería ahondar en eso. No quería hacerle sentir mal. Quería que Lukas la pasara bien a su lado, como aquella noche en ese bar, donde su olor tranquilo atrajo su nariz hasta su cuello.—Bueno, puede ser cuando no tengas que trabajar. Solo serán otro par de cervezas...

—¿Oh, enserio? ¿Es así como cortejan los alfas hoy en día?

Mathias estuvo a punto de responder con una estúpida risotada.

—Eh, ¿chicos? ¿No entran?—Tino les miró bobalicón, sonriéndole al omega rubio sospechosamente.—¡Parece que se llevan muy bien!

Un gruñido de fastidio huyó de la garganta del rubio más bajo.—Cállate. Quiero una cerveza.

—Oh, Lukas, siempre quieres una cerveza.—Tino rió tras de él, pero era algo que no podía atacar, porque él también quería tomar algo justo ahora.

Berwald se acercó por atrás del hombre danés, frunciendo el ceño.—¿No crees que es dem'siado?

—¿Qué dices, hombre? Lo traigo loco.—Mathias le regaló una sonrisa galante a todos, y aunque en el fondo se estaba desesperando de no encontrar un punto débil en este omega para él. Mathias no podía dejarlo de lado. Desde que había visto a Lukas en el bar, con los labios húmedos por la cerveza, los ojos soñadores y las facciones curvilíneas; comprendió que tenía un omega precioso, justo delante de él. De aroma a canela, y bonitas sonrisas infrecuentes. Mathias lo quería a su lado por un rato más, su instinto alfa le estaba pidiendo que no dejara huir a ese chico una vez más.

Berwald negó con la cabeza cuando lo vio volver al lado del omega, y este, con molestia, le rodó los ojos; un ataque de desprecio que Mathias dejó pasar fácilmente, y no porque no le importase su orgullo alfa, era solo que alfas como él, no creían que los omegas pudieran arruinar realmente su orgullo.

—Oh, Berwald, ¿y alguna vez has probado una finlandesa?—Tino le sonrió con dulzura, agitando una jarra de cerveza en su mano, y Berwald dejó el tema de su amigo a un lado para centrarse en él.

* * *

El viento, suave, cálido de la tarde venía enfriándose cada día. O es que, últimamente, todo estaba comenzando a dar vueltas, porque el sol se escondía más lento que antes; como si quisiera otorgarle más tiempo a Mathias para esperarlo, a él, a Lukas, que salía con las manos vacías de sus guantes y el corazón apresurado y nervioso. Mathias era un imbécil, un alfa estúpido, molesto, y que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos más seguidos, como si acaso lo mereciera. Tino venía molestándolo desde hace tiempo, _"¡jaja, cómo se siente ahora!",_ y Arthur solo negaba y seguía de largo, abandonándolo, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado. Sin saber por qué, o de qué en realidad.—No, hoy no puedo.—comentó de la nada, mirando al hombre con el mentón alto y los labios inquietos.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que habíamos arreglado para hoy.—inquirió, sorprendido, Lukas no era el tipo de persona que cancelaba compromisos importantes, o al menos eso se le parecía.

—Sí, lo sé.—le dedicó una mirada al danés, que lamentablemente, ya se había percatado de ambas existencias.—Pero me acabo de acordar que mi hermano me dijo algo sobre llegar temprano a casa, y no le cumplo ese capricho hasta que es algo serio.—argumentó, como el buen mentiroso que era, porque él era bueno para engañar a los demás, hasta a sí mismo.—Discúlpame.

Govert suspiró, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Se encogió de hombros.—Está bien, será otro día.

—Pero pronto.—le sonrió tenuemente, provocando que el neerlandés desviara la mirada rápido, con los nervios a flor de piel, algo que Lukas no pudo omitir, pero sí ignorar. No le interesaba.—Hasta luego.—la esencia a canela pareció flotar en el aire, a su paso, el aroma agradable de un omega tranquilo. Pero el corazón, en el fondo, seguía latiéndole velozmente, no sabía si estaba enojado o si Mathias estaba logrando doblegarlo.

Sus labios hicieron una fina línea.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No sabía que tenías amigos alfa, Lukas.—comentó en lugar de responder, con una sonrisa más o menos forzada, que toma al omega por sorpresa, y de hecho, dio un giro bastante cómico: Lukas habría querido carcajear. Mathias estaba celoso, este era un gran acontecimiento, por fin expresaba otra cosa que estar feliz todo el rato.

—No es mi amigo, es un compañero; aunque él no parece mirarme de la misma forma.—sinceró, lleno de burla; había venido con intenciones de echarlo, pero esto lo había cambiado totalmente. La nariz sensible del omega presintió un leve cambio en el aroma que despedía el danés, y si fuera un chiquillo nervioso, se habría sentido estresado.—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó, parpadeándole con falsa curiosidad; los ojos azules de Mathias estaban oscuros y enfocados. Al parecer, Govert había alcanzado a pillar su presencia antes de irse, y ambos, se veían el uno al otro en una desconfiada inspección. Lukas dejó escapar una sonrisilla. _Los alfas eran tan divertidos,_ pero molestos.

De repente, la mano de Mathias rodea su frágil muñeca, y su faceta cambia a una sorprendida, ante verse arrastrado patéticamente por el danés. Las palabras no salen de su boca, quizá por el espasmo de indignación que se atoraba en su garganta, o porque no encontraba las palabras. Sin embargo, la piel de Mathias era cálida, a diferencia de la suya, y Lukas recibió el contraste en forma de un corrientazo que trató de ignorar lo mejor posible.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?—gruñó, jalando hacia atrás, obligándose a romper con la calidez al instante. Aunque no todo su cuerpo volvió a la misma temperatura de siempre, pero era mejor deshacerse de esto antes de que alguien lo viera así, y que comenzaran a hablar.

—Vamos a tomar juntos.—le sonrió amablemente, sin verse afectado por su agresividad. Mathias no solía estarlo, de hecho, parecía tomársela con inocencia. Pero esta vez, parecía inclinarse a insistirle, mientras ojeaba la entrada una y otra vez.

—No,—respiró—eres molesto...

—¡Claro que no! Soy un buen compañero de bebidas.

—Un alcohólico, dirían otros.— _qué problemático,_ pensaría Lukas, para terminar viéndole los ojos. La mirada de Mathias era profunda, como ver el mismo cielo en un día soleado, el brillo de las nubes blancas, y casi, casi podría oír el cantar de las aves, o la risa de los niños cual panorama de día perfecto. Él odió sus propios pensamientos.—Iremos, y tú invitas, y me dejarás en paz por un largo tiempo.—le acordó, frunciendo muy ligeramente el ceño. Solo recibió una sonrisa jocosa.—Qué molesto eres...—lo es, es realmente molesto, pero lo que a Lukas le molesta más es que se está permitiendo ser molestado por él sin enteder por qué. Un gruñido silencioso sale de sus labios, mientras Mathias camina delante de él, y le comenta cómo le ha ido en el día y que no ha prestado mucha atención a clases hoy.

Tan escandaloso, se ríe, y Mathias le mira bobalicón.—Eres tan idiota.

—Te encanta insultarme, ¿cierto, nene?

El omega niega, rodando los ojos, y se muerde los labios para no dejar escapar otro insulto, porque sería coronar a Mathias con la razón.

El bar era bonito, parpadeante, como en el que trabajaba, como en el que se conocieron, pero él no iba a decir eso en voz alta, era patético mencionar algo así en voz alta. _"Este idiota no me gusta",_ se dijo a sí mismo, mordiéndose los labios. Su corazón estaba desbocado, pero eso no tenía sentido, su cuerpo no lo tenía. Odiaba ser un omega con todo su ser, justo ahora, porque había algo que su instinto le estaba rogando, y él no entendía, ni quería entenderlo.

Mathias le invita la primera cerveza, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la otra y la otra. Lukas ha aprendido a reírse, Mathias ha aprendido a fruncir el ceño. Solo han sido siete jarras, y el omega siente cómo el mundo entero da vueltas sin él a su alrededor.—Me siento tan sucio, estoy sucio, estoy sucio, Mathias...—sus manos temblaban por encima de la mesa. Y Mathias abre la boca, sin poder creer que alguien así fuese tan frágil, y tan precioso, Lukas era como un ángel; una criatura solitaria y cruel que prefería alejarse de todo y todos. Y sus ojos violáceos se acumulan de lágrimas, y en la fina línea entre la sobriedad y la inconsciencia, intenta parpadear varias veces para ahuyentarlas, pero es demasiado tarde cuando el nudo en su garganta se sobrepone. Lukas mira la cerveza, no, la jarra de cerveza, y le da vueltas; ve a través del mundo color ámbar un escape divertido. Pero sabe que Mathias lo está observando, bien discretamente, bien sin despegar su mirada de él. Lukas, por primera vez, se niega a devolvérsela. Él está asustado. Él desea huir. Pero el aroma del danés es fuerte, la perfumada esencia a vainilla, que lo atrapa desprotegido. Y lo protege.

Un suspiro sale de sus labios.—Mathias...—murmura, aferrándose de su cuello, sin ser rechazado de ninguna manera. Ya no puede más. El alfa hunde su nariz en su cuello, estremeciendo toda la figura escuálida del menor. Sus lágrimas se evaporan al tocar su piel. El aroma es demasiado fuerte, intoxicante; y habría tratado de empujarlo, empujarlo, pero un gemido de sorpresa actúa en su lugar ante una leve mordida en su cuello. Lukas lo miró con sorpresa, pero se abraza más fuerte. Una húmeda calidez recorre su cuello, y Lukas tiembla de nuevo, ahogado, con los ojos cerrados.—Mathias...

Mathias solamente suspira y vuelve a abrazarlo de nuevo, sin malas intenciones, hasta que Lukas no lo soporta y lo sostiene de las mejillas, pecosas mejillas, y une sus labios en un lánguido y continuo ósculo. Sabe a alcohol, huele a alcohol. Ruidos, luces, colores. Los labios de Lukas están rojos bajo los suyos, y gruñe, acariciándole la cintura.

Lukas parpadea con sueño cuando está caminando sin saber, de la mano de alguien, y hay una habitación oscura, que él quizá habría visto antes. No hay tiempo para recordar, se dice, saltando de nuevo a los labios del otro, entrelazando sus brazos atrás de su cuello, prolongando el beso con pasión. Una mano caliente se mueve arriba y abajo por su cadera y cintura, como dubitativa, hasta que su dedo acarició en círculos su piel.

 _Alcohol, huele a alcohol._

Una cantidad de besos pequeños crea un camino húmedo a través de su cuello ladeado. Sus manos, ansiosas, desabrochan uno a uno los botones de la camisa del danés. Su pecho, muscular, amplio y pálido, es observado por los húmedos ojos del omega, cuyas manos lo recorren con libertad, con la curiosidad de tocarlo y palparlo bajo sus dedos. Se muerde los labios, aguanta un gemido cuando el hombre muerde con suavidad su cuello. Lukas se niega a darle el placer de oírlo gemir, y Mathias se da cuenta.

—Eres difícil, Lukas, demasiado difícil.—se ríe, sosteniéndolo.

Este solo deja entrever una sonrisita. Sus labios rojos, estirándose, con algo de humedad en las comisuras; es demasiado para Mathias, demasiado para un alfa como él. No hubiera pensado que la rebeldía prominente de Lukas pudiera atraerle tanto, porque él la tomaría como un reto, y Mathias Køhler amaba los retos.

Sin querer demasiado brusco, empuja al muchacho hacia la cama. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, delineando el pálido y virgen cuello del omega, el trasero que emergía para rozar su miembro. Mathias escucha un prolongado suspiro, a pesar de que el cuerpo del menor no se mueve, se niega a moverse. Rápidamente, deja otro camino de besos por su cuello, como una pequeña preparación. Su mano viaja a través de su piel, debajo de su camisa, unos suaves y erguidos pezones que llaman a su boca, pero a los que solo puede atender con sus dedos. Lukas gruñe.—¿Qué estás...? Ah...—un suspiro más sale de sus labios. Sus piernas están desnudas ahora.—Eres un maldito urgido...

—¿Yo?—preguntó inocentemente, cuando la mano del danés caminó más al sur de su vientre. Lukas dejó escapar un gemido.—Eres tú el que está húmedo.

Pero no era una mentira. La viscosidad entre sus piernas, las hermosas piernas pálidas y finas de este muchacho, solo podía significar una cosa: estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Las caderas del omega se mueven, casi rotándose alrededor de su duro miembro apresado por el pantalón, y un gruñido más escapa de su garganta. El cabello de Mathias cae por su rostro, desordenado y algo húmedo, y Lukas sonríe a la vista, con las mejillas rojas, pero no dice nada, espera, él solo quiere esperar a que todo pase.

Ambas miradas se encuentran, y Mathias admira el cuerpo atlético del omega, era hermoso, se veía perfecto, como algo que solo él podía tomar. Con manos rápidas, se desabrocha con ansias su pantalón, no podía contenerlo, pero no era su culpa, nunca pensó que hoy dispondría del omega que le gustaba de esta manera, con las piernas abiertas y observándole con ansias, y estaba borracho, evidente en sus movimientos torpes, habría sentido tanta vergüenza de que su primera vez con este chico él se sintiera como un imbécil, pero Lukas estaba algo intoxicado también, y solo tenía esa mirada de _"tómame ya"_ que volvería loco a cualquiera.

Por eso no es capaz de jugar con él, obligarle a Lukas que le ruegue y ponerlo a sus pies por una vez desde que lo conocía; entra rápidamente dentro de él, y el chico suelta un gemido tan largo, porque la humedad suaviza su dolor, y dios, vaya que está mojado, y caliente, perfecto. Sus manos, de dedos enrojecidos, se aferran a las sábanas, Lukas quiere llorar, _esto le está doliendo_ , pero Mathias se movía tan bien, tan increíble, que él nisiquiera sabía donde estaba y oh, _-_ huele a cerveza, huele a mucha cerveza. Sus caderas se están moviendo solas, su cuerpo reacciona solo, el aroma de Mathias mezclado con alcohol lo sume por completo; los gemidos abandonan sus labios llenos de saliva, rojos e hinchados. De su garganta sale el grito, el grito más honesto de su vida, porque Mathias estaba golpeando aquel lugar que le enloquecía.— _¡Ah! ¡M-Más!—_ balbuceó tembloroso.

Aunque Lukas no recuerda su nombre.

Sus ojos en blanco, se cierran cuando un calor se esparce por su cuerpo entero. Mathias escucha otro suplicante grito del omega, un aviso, donde tiembla, hasta derrumbarse; donde él mismo siente cómo se aprieta alrededor de él y no puede hacer más nada que venirse dentro de él. Sus dientes se encajan en su cuello, pero a diferencia de los juegos de antes, el alfa aprieta su mordida sobre la pálida piel; logrando que el omega se estremezca de nuevo hasta la cúspide de un segundo clímax.

Respiraciones.

Agitadas y erráticas. Lukas siente el mundo entero darle vueltas, sin comprender qué sucede. Su cuello duele un poco, pero físicamente; algo en su interior, más que el hecho de que su corazón latía rápido por el sexo, una desconocida emoción y admiración surca su pecho. Mathias lo acomoda sobre él, de forma en que Lukas puede oír el latir de su corazón. Le observa casi tímidamente. Algo dentro de él se retuerce nuevamente. Mathias es hermoso. Sonríe.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Sí.—dice una última vez, con la voz rasposa. Pero en los labios de Lukas, a diferencia de todas las noches, se asoma una dulce sonrisa.

Los brazos de Mathias eran cálidos.

* * *

 _sí, a aph rubius le gusta lukas u.u_

 _y perdonen el lemon, yo también estaba borracha_


	5. Chapter IV

**IV**

* * *

El ruido de los ronquidos de Mathias, a su lado, hicieron que los ojos de Lukas se entornaran en el techo. _Oscuridad_. Todo lo que le rodeaba era una infinita oscuridad. Con pereza, miró afuera de la ventana. Debían de ser las dos de la mañana, (sino era medianoche), y aunque la vida en la calle se encontraba en silencio, el sonido de la fiesta, la gente riéndose, gemidos y gritos seguían dándole vida al lugar donde había terminado estando. El dolor de cabeza le hizo recordar a Lukas cómo había terminado de esta manera, desnudo, enredado entre unas incómodas sábanas, al lado de un delicioso aroma a vainilla, con una no desconocida viscosidad entre sus piernas: alcohol, sin duda alguna, de hecho, aún podía sentir levemente el sabor de la bebida en su seca boca. Eso significaba que no habían pasado más que un par de horas desde que había tenido sexo con Mathias.

Un corrientazo de angustia corrió por su estómago.

Lukas se sentó inmediatamente en la cama. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse errática, desesperada. Un extraño escozor en su cuello se hacía presente, justo en esa parte, donde la sangre corría y la sensibilidad era infinita. Jadeó. Recuerdos desbloqueados bailaron de golpe en su mente, sus manos aferrándose a la espalda del danés, dientes marcándose fuertemente en su piel. _Esto debía ser un sueño_ , sí, aún seguía dormitando sobre el cuerpo de Mathias, mientras soltaba sus ronroneos plácidos... su temblorosa mano palpó el área ardiente de su cuello con miedo: una extraña superficie tosca le respondió, y al deslice de sus dedos, un leve dolor acudió su cuello de nuevo. Aún dolía. _Estaba fresca._ Un jadeo ahogado emergió de sus labios secos: _era real. Estaba ahí._

Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse con violencia; Lukas no sabía si estaba asustado, asqueado, furioso o triste o todas al mismo tiempo. Intentó atrapar aire en su boca, definitivamente, se estaba quedando sin nada para poder respirar. A pesar de que su cuerpo apenas estaba despertándose, Lukas se levantó de inmediato de aquella húmeda y desordenada cama. Esto no podía estar pasando. Esto no podía estar pasando, mucho menos a él, a él de todas las personas. El rubio se acercó a la ventana, donde la luz de la luna delineó su precioso cuerpo, pero más importante, sombreó delicadamente una extraña marca en su cuello. Lukas posó su mano allí, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje a través de la ventana, tratando de respirar adecuadamente. Tratando de no romperse.

Las náuseas golpearon su estómago cruelmente.—No...—cerró fuertemente los ojos, mirando al alfa que dormía felizmente en la cama.—Esto no puede ser verdad...—murmuró. Por primera vez, aquel frío, cruel y arromántico omega mostró una emoción apolar a él. Miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. La frialdad de la noche que conjugó en la habitación golpeó filosamente la desnudez de su cuerpo, vestirse ahora, sin tomar un baño, era algo que no habría pensado hacer, pero no estaba seguro si en este maldito lugar habían duchas y lo menos que quería era pasar más tiempo al lado de ese alfa danés. Quería alejarse, lo más rápido posible, nunca verlo más, olvidarse de todo, así, tal vez, su piel olvidaría los vestigios de un vínculo que jamás tuvo que suceder.

Pero algo en su pecho lo desgarró como nunca antes. Los ojos del omega se dirigieron nuevamente a la silueta del rubio durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama, le dolía, le dolía pensar que tenía que alejarse de su lado, quería abrazarse a él y ronronear acurrucado a su pecho, justo como probablemente estuvo haciendo toda la noche. Pero asco, repugnancia y odio destellaron en su yo más racional y propio, en el verdadero Lukas, llegando al punto de abofetearse a sí mismo. Jamás había tenido estos percances de caer ante su _'verdadera naturaleza'_ y ahora no iba a ser la excepción, esto no era nada. Esto no era absolutamente nada. O quizá lo era todo. Su cabeza daba vueltas, se aferró suavemente a la pared y largó un pequeño gemido lastimero. Tenía ganas de vomitar, el alcohol, la incomprensión de lo que sucedía, el dolor en su cuerpo, todo en conjunto era demasiado para él.

La gente le vio pasar con curiosidad, el fuerte olor a alfa que traía ese muchacho era imposible de ignorar; en cambio, a Lukas se le hizo muy fácil ignorar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Todo lo que existía y existió en el mundo. No podía caminar muy bien. Su cabeza dolía, por medio de pinchazos asesinos, y sentía su estómago revuelto de preocupación, miedo y asco que no paraban por amenazarlo a hacerle devolver todo lo que había comido el día de ayer. La marca... _la marca_. Fue como si lo hubiera recordado de nuevo, aunque todo es tiempo no dejó de tenerlo en mente. Ansiedad llenó de nuevo su mundo, sus manos alcanzaron su cuello de nuevo, buscando confirmar el mayor de sus temores. Lukas sintió que había tirado a la basura diecinueve años de su vida, para ser más exactos, su maldita vida entera. Se sentía en la oscuridad, un barco perdido en la niebla de la madrugada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esta marca? ¿Había alguna forma de quitársela? ¿Qué iba a decir su pequeño hermano? ¿Lo iba a odiar, le llamaría hipócrita, le diría que era una prostituta? No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo salir de esto, Lukas, por primera vez, se sintió como un niño pequeño que no podía resolver las cosas por sí solo.

Llamó un taxi, cosa que, le pareció curiosa que le atendieran confianzudamente con la hora que era y el rostro masacrado que traía.

Lukas no se molestó en retirarse las lágrimas de los ojos, su mente estaba perdida en el limbo, recreando cada momento de la noche anterior; no entendía cómo se había dejado engañar y dominar tan rápido, y más de alguien tan imbécil e inocentón como Mathias, aunque... ¿inocentón? Ningún alfa era inocente, todos perseguían las mismas intenciones: tramar un omega estúpido y tenerlo en su yugo por siempre como capricho. Lukas también se consideraba un idiota. Haberse metido en el juego de ese alfa danés solo había sido jugar con fuego, y se había quemado, en forma de esa mordida fresca en su cuello, que escocía cada vez que era palpada incluso con cuidado.

El taxista miraba de reojo al joven que lloraba silenciosamente en los asientos de atrás, como era un beta, no podía tener conocimiento si se trataba de un alfa o un omega, y de esta manera, tampoco saber del problema que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, en un gesto quizá compasivo, el hombre comenzó a buscar alguna melodía instrumental suave, de esas que podían reconfortar a cualquiera, sonriéndole por el espejo en el proceso, cosa que el omega pasó por alto, lamentablemente, a pesar de los violinchelos que resonaban dulcemente junto al trasfondo del piano, Lukas no podía dejar de divagar en su propio mundo y maldecirse mil veces por todo, todo lo que había acabado de pasar. Todo lo que estaría a punto de pasar. Por dejarse llevar por sus malditos instintos.

Sus ojos azules, ya resecos y agotados de lágrimas, captaron a la lejanía la casa de los Kirkland. A diferencia de las demás casas, a pesar de que fuera de madrugada, esta tenía una que otras luces encendidas, incluso cuando Lukas no había avisado nunca su llegada. Un suspiro emergió de sus labios, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo: todo iba a solucionarse, todo iba a estar bien. Este no era el fin del mundo, Lukas se rasparía la piel con un cuchillo si llegara a ser necesario (ya tenía el primer camino).—Buenas noches—le dijo al taxista con la voz rasposa, cerrando la puerta del auto con violencia.

Sus pasos eran pesados, su respiración intentaba ser tranquila.

Con fuerza, golpeó la superficie de madera de la puerta. Lukas oyó los gritos, _había gente peleando,_ pero simplemente cerró los ojos, a él no le importaba nada más, solo quería salir de esto rápido, sin ahondar en el asunto. Quería regresar a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, todo iba a salir bien, todo irá bien, tiene que serlo.

— _¿¡Quién mierda es!? ¡Seguro ha de ser ese estúpido francés por aquí! ¡Siempre es la misma mierda contigo!_

— _¡Cierra la puta boca!_ —La voz de Arthur detonó con furia, su rostro debía de estar rojo y fruncido, incluso, podría imaginarlo temblando de toda esa cólera que profesaba.— _¿¡Sabes dónde mierda me meto tus observaciones!?_

— _Basta, ya cállense, dejen de pelear, dejen de pelear, han estado haciéndolo toda la madrugada._

Lukas frunció el ceño, su respiración comenzó a tensarse, lleno de pánico comenzó a golpear violentamente de nuevo la puerta tratando llamar la atención de los demás, mientras se repetía internamente, _todo estará bien, todo saldrá muy bien, no te preocupes._ La marca escocía, allí, en su ya no virgen cuello. Respiró temblorosamente, ignorándolo.

Scott Kirkland le abrió la puerta iracundo, su rostro estaba hirviendo de rabia en su estado más puro, pero trataba de diluírlo con sus gestos suaves. Lukas se sintió intimidado, su presencia era fuerte y excesiva, en su actual estado de terror, habría bajado la mirada sin pensarlo más de dos veces. Pero no lo hizo.—¿Y tú quién eres?—Preguntó en un acento extraño, viendo al omega con curiosidad, nunca lo había visto antes, ni siquiera había oído de su existencia. Ciertamente, su mirada de fuego se había calmado ante la grata sorpresa de que quien estaba detrás de la puerta era otra persona de la que esperaba en realidad.

—¿Arthur?

Casi a la inmediata mención de su nombre, el pálido muchacho se asomó a su encuentro con su típica mata de cabellos rubios desordenados. Su expresión de asfixia se disolvió con la presencia repentina de Lukas en la puerta de su casa. Pero no era el mismo Lukas que conocía. Había algo extraño en él, algo que no le gustaba, algo que le hizo sentir angustiado.—¿Lukas? ¿Qué sucedió?—Parpadeó confusamente, empujando a su hermano mayor a un lado para hacerse espacio. Un olor agrio y salado inundó sus fosas nasales.—¿Estás bien? ¡Quítate Scott!

El pálido omega miró al suelo sin saber qué decir, sus labios tambaleaban, no parecían saber cómo formular las palabras, su mente misma no sabía si quiera qué decir. La luz de la luna, esa luz que le había revelado la realidad que tenía que soportar ahora, le mostró a Arthur la suave coloración rosada de sus ojos, casi brillantes, sus pestañas estaban húmedas. La nariz del inglés percibió la casi inexistente esencia a canela del muchacho, como si hubiera tomado supresores para el celo, solo que, sabía que Lukas no tomaba esas cosas. Decía que eran una pérdida de dinero ya que él no iba a follar con un alfa en su celo. ¿Entonces, por qué? ¿Por qué no podía olerlo bien?

Fulminó duramente a su hermano mayor con la mirada. Este lanzó un suspiro cansino, cerrando la puerta para darles algo de privacidad, pero antes, no se le olvidó advertir a su hermano:—No me he olvidado de nuestra conversación, enano, ¿entiendes?

Pero Arthur no pareció enojarse, de hecho, sus oídos ni siquiera oyeron pasar aquellas palabras. Parecía estar concentrado en la inspección que llevaban a cabo sus ojos verdes: había algo extraño en Lukas, algo en la forma en la que estaba expuesto, en el miedo irracional con el que miraba la luna que cada momento se movía para prontamente dejarle lugar al soleado amanecer. Extraño, olía extraño, no, Arthur no reconocía ese aroma empequeñecido, casi inexistente; ¿qué estaba pasando?—¿Qué porquería te tomaste...?

—Me marcó.—murmuró temeroso, como si hubiera dicho la cosa más difícil del mundo. Arthur enmarcó los ojos, completamente sorprendido, un estremecimiento acarreó su pecho.—Él me marcó... no sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer...—intentó respirar. El omega británico acarició su espalda para ayudarle, dándole fortaleza y calma, incluso cuando él mismo, estaba tan aterrado sin saber qué responder.—Tiene que haber algo, algo que pueda hacer... magia, lo que sea...

—¿Te marcó... a la fuerza?—musitó, con ira formándose en su interior, sin poder creer que aquel estúpido danés tuviera otra cara.

Lukas parpadeó ante esa pregunta.—No lo sé, estábamos borrachos, y... no sé qué pasó, me desperté con esto, con...—su mano volvió a tocar aquella horrible marca que manchaba su antes inmaculada piel. Seguía ahí, por Dios, seguía ahí.

—Calma...—murmuró—calma... Lukas, mierda... tiene que... haber una forma. Ya pensaremos en algo.

* * *

Emil frunció el ceño, releyendo el mismo párrafo en el que se había estancado por sexta vez. El ruido de los demás estudiantes, atrás, se volvió más insoportable que nunca; siempre fue difícil comprender por qué el profesor no podía tan simplemente imponer su presencia y hacerlos callar. Claro, era un maestro beta en contra de varios malcriados alfas, pero seguía teniendo él la autoridad, ¿no era así? Emil volvió a fruncir el ceño. De nuevo se estaba desconcentrando de su meta, de terminar ese pequeño libro de poesías hoy mismo. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, no podía centrarse; no por la algarabía, que resonaba con fidelidad diaria tras sus oídos, y que él había aprendido a ignorar con el tiempo.

Li Xiao estaba justo unos asientos atrás suyo.

Tragó fuerte, tratando de enfocar sus ojos de nuevo sobre el papel. Se llevó suavemente el cabello tras de la oreja, en un tic nervioso que debió haber sido imposible de ignorar. Seguían sin poder cruzar miradas, de hecho, la única interacción que habían tenido había sido un tímido _"buenos días"_ de Emil mientras se apresuraba a sentarse en su silla. Pero para Emil esto se estaba volviendo imposible. Se le estaba haciendo frecuente sentir aquel dulce hormigueo en sus labios, quizá no real, producto de los vestigios de aquella noche. De repente los sentía cálidos, y se los relamía suavemente, con las mejillas rojas.

¿Por qué le importaba? ¡Era solo un beso! Su... de hecho, _primer beso..._

Gruñó, agitando la cabeza fastidiosamente.

Sin poder controlarlo, el pequeño omega lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, buscando ansiosamente la silueta de su amigo. ¿Encontrarían miradas? Pero Li Xiao, con una risa burlona, parecía estar concentrado en la divertida conversación que mantenía con sus amigos. No se veía de ninguna manera afectado como él; ni nervioso, ni asustado, ni relamiéndose los labios. Quizá era porque Li Xiao siempre había sido así, no demostraba más que sátira y diversión malsana, pero aún así, Emil mentiría si dijera que no estaba molesto.—Alfa tonto.—murmuró, viendo cómo un muchacho coreano le pellizcaba las mejillas.—No me importa.—se dijo a sí mismo, ciertamente celoso, ya que, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, era un omega bastante... posesivo.

De repente, una mirada se detiene en su nuca, haciéndole sentir nervioso. Casi emocionado, Emil se voltea hacia atrás, buscando (sin pensar en las consecuencias) los dorados ojos del asiático. Pero suspira, no era nada, a lo mejor se había confundido con la efímera mirada de alguien más.

—Alfa tonto...

Al descanso, Emil rogó por que hubiera algo delicioso en la cafetería. No había podido cenar muy bien ayer, desde que su hermano no había aparecido en la casa. Bien, no era la primera vez que sucedía, muchas veces estaba en la casa de Tino o la de ese chico Arthur, y lo peor era que, de lo independiente que era Lukas, frecuentemente ni se molestaba en avisar. Aún así, Emil (como el pequeño omega posesivo que era) sentía nervios de no tener a su hermano a su lado. Lukas, sin embargo, era un cabezota, y Emil no se humillaría a decirle "hermano mayor" para que le hiciera el minúsculo favor de dejar de ausentarse como un gato callejero.

Su estómago ronroneó suplicando por deliciosa comida, provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico cerciorándose que nadie hubiera escuchado esto. Ansiosamente, se asomó fuera de la fila para asegurar que aún quedaban hamburguesas frescas, su nariz olfateó placentera el exquisito aroma de la cafetería. Si no llegaba a tiempo, se decidiría por unos emparedados, se veían deliciosos y rellenos. Antes de darse cuenta, una persona que caminaba por allí chocó con su hombro, haciéndole retroceder. Emil lo miró curiosamente... y maldijo.

—¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? ¿No te fijas?

El omega miró desinteresado al alfa fuera de la fila a quien empujó sin querer.—Lo siento, no noté.

—Claro que no notaste.—se quejó en un lánguido bufido. El alfa miró a todos lados sospechosamente, y luego, lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa, poniendo al omega de puntitas. La gente a su alrededor observó con atención; las personas cercanas a él se alejaron prudentemente, sin intención de intervenir. Este chico, de tercero, ¿Drake? ¿Ryan? Era un _verdadero alfa conflictivo_ , Emil casi podría entender a los demás, no valía la pena meterse en una pelea por "generosidad" solo para salir mal parado.—¿Tengo que arreglar esos ojos tuyos?—Emil gruñó desviando la mirada, sí, estaba asustado; el aroma de este chico era demasiado pesado y fuerte, casi le habría hecho correr a esconderse a los baños, pero una de las cosas que no le gustaban era que pisotearan su orgullo.

—Ni siquiera te caíste, ¿puedes dejar de hacer un drama por todo? Idiota.—gimió, las manos del alfa entrelazadas en su cuello se hicieron más firmes. Algo de asfixia se cruzó por su rostro. Aquella señal de falsa valentía que brilló en sus ojos desapareció rápidamente, sus ojos se aguaron como dos pequeños diamantes: todo el mundo los estaba viendo.

—¿Me respondes?

Sintiendo que esto ya se estaba excediendo y nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, Emil bajó humillantemente la mirada hasta el suelo, en señal de temor, un acto omega que hizo sentir al alfa más que satisfecho. Todo el hambre que había sentido hace unos segundos se evaporó como si jamás hubiera existido. En sus ojos centelló el sentimiento de furia que deseaba contraatacar contra aquel imbécil alfa, pero, sabía que si levantaba esa mirada sus pies volverían a alejarse del suelo. Se alejó con rapidez, él, en su interior, (ese maldito interior) se preguntaba si lo de aquella noche no hubiera sucedido, ¿Li Xiao no estaría enojado y estaría con él... para protegerle?

Cerró los ojos. _Tan dependiente._ Esto era lo que Lukas hablaba.

Cómo odiaba ser un inútil omega.

* * *

El día pasó más lento como costumbre desde lo que había pasado. Emil, por alguna razón, no quería volver a casa. Sus inmensos ojos lilas miraron cálidamente el atardecer. Suaves y preciosos destellos azulados y rosados adornaron el manto anaranjado del cielo; el sol, una pequeña, luminosa estrella amarilla en el firmamento, repartía los últimos dotes de calor a la ciudad. Su hermano, en cambio, apenas debería de estar terminando clases en la universidad, para irse a trabajar, a dónde Emil no sabía, pero lo que Lukas afirmaba, era un buen lugar con una decente paga. Si así eran las cosas, algún día trabajaría con él y así sería más fácil mantener el hogar entre ellos.

Un tímido sonido lo despertó de su ensoñación.

Una pequeña chica se sonrojó suavemente, sus grandes ojos verdes se enfocaron en él.—¿Cierras tú?

Lily, recordó Emil. Asintió desinteresado.—Sí, no te preocupes...

—Uhm... ¿estás... bien?—la pequeña omega le miró preocupada y avergonzada, como si todo el día se hubiera estado manteniendo de decir algo.

—¿Sí...?

—Es que... verás, todo el día... has estado más solo... ¿se han peleado tú y tu alfa?—interrogó inocentemente, para Emil, esta pregunta, fue el detonante de un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No! ¡Él no es mi alfa! N-No tengo pareja, y tampoco nos hemos peleado...—tartamudeó abochornado, ¿cómo podría creer que eran... algo? _¿Ese algo?_ Su olor seguía intacto, como su pálido cuello, era un omega soltero, ¡sin alfa alguno! De repente, sus labios comenzaron a hormiguear de nuevo, y Emil, aún más sonrojado, los relamió. No, no, no... _no debía pensar en tonterías._

—¡Oh! D-Disculpa... es que... como siempre están juntos... y siempre te cuida y... ¡bueno! Lo siento, Emil... uhm... mejor me iré.

—Está bien, no importa.—suspiró resignado, agitando su mano en señal de despedida.—Yo cerraré... no te preocupes.

—¿Lily? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?—una muchacha de pálidos cabellos rubios y fría mirada se acercó al umbral de la puerta, buscando a la dulce omega suiza ansiosamente. La hermosa alfa bielorrusa se peinó el largo cabello hacia atrás, mirando a Emil con desprecio, como bueno, solía hacer con todos los que no eran su familia y Lily. Esto no significaba que fuera menos aterrador, ni que no iba a encogerse más en su lugar. Lily, sin embargo, le sonrió felizmente, mientas agarraba su mano.

—Oh, disculpa Nat, solo hablaba con Emil.

—Bien, pues vámonos.—murmuró desinteresada, en otra situación, se habría sentido celosa de que Lily la hiciera esperar por un chico, pero en este caso, Emil solo era un omega más, que además, ya tenía alfa. Su omega le volvió a sonreír, ronroneando dulcemente, y por última vez en el día, le regaló al chico albino una simpática mirada para finalmente dejarlo solo en aquel amplio y silencioso salón de clases.

Emil vio la escena hasta el final con cierta incomodidad, mordiéndose los labios, y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo a través de la cristalina ventana. Estaba más oscuro. Sus dedos índice y corazón acariciaron tenuemente la piel virgen de su cuello. ¿Cómo se sentiría tener una marca ahí? ¿A Lily le gustaría? Bueno, se le veía feliz, pero eso era ahora, ¿en un futuro seguiría siendo feliz? Emil no lo creía. Natalia se veía una chica peligrosa, fría y reservada, ¿cómo alguien tan cálida y dulce como Lily podría seguir siendo feliz en un ambiente así?—Aunque no es mi asunto.—se dijo, con sus ojos violetas aún fijos en el cielo, podía ver la luna suavemente asomándose en su típico lugar. Una luna llena, para ser más exactos. Redonda y brillante. Se vería hermosa acompañada de las infinitas estrellas tintineantes.

Cuando Emil despertó de su segunda ensoñación, en un autoataque de consciencia, se dio cuenta que el cielo ya estaba lo suficientemente oscuro y que los árboles se movían rápidamente ante aquellas brisas frías.—Me pregunto si Luke está en casa.—susurró, recogiendo sus cosas de su silla, y cerrando la puerta del salón tal como Lily se lo había pedido. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que ella era encargada de eso, normalmente, Emil siempre era el primero en salir. No le gustaba estar mucho en aquel lugar donde no era muy amigo de nadie, y donde no notaban su existencia. Era más ameno una linda noche con su hermano, mientras veían alguna serie de televisión, sentados en el sillón tomando chocolate, ambos haciendo sus respectivos quehaceres educativos.

 _Está muy frío,_ se dijo, soplando con aliento cálido sus manos rojas. Pronto llegaría el otoño, y oh, sorpresa, con lo enfermizo que era, tenía que irse preparando para soportar todos los resfriados que iba a agarrar; irse despidiendo del dulce aroma a canela de Lukas o el intoxicante olor a té de Li Xiao.—Li Xiao...—saboreó su nombre como si fuera la primera vez: ¿ya se habría ido a casa? Bueno, lo más probable era que sí, en la escuela no quedaba nadie más que él y uno que otro de esos clubes que hacían actividades hasta tarde. Realmente no sabía cómo se iban a arreglar las cosas entre ellos, ya que, a pesar de que lo extrañaba, Emil estaba demasiado avergonzado como para cooperar.

Un gruñido emergió de su garganta. ¿O realmente fue él? Sus ojos miraron a la izquierda alertados, Drake, o Ryan, (como fuera que se llamaba ese idiota) le devolvió el gesto, de una manera... ¿triunfante? ¿Estaba feliz? ¿De qué? Pero bueno, a Emil, esto le traía sin cuidado: sin molestarse por darle unas buenas noches, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Este chico no solo tenía un aroma pesado, le hacía sentir nervioso, algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que alejarse lo más rápido posible, como si se tratase de una amenaza.

—¿Adónde vas?

 _"No te importa"_ —A casa.—aquellas palabras groseras fueron aguantados en la punta de su lengua, lo mejor era no meterse con él, estaba solo y no quería volver a casa con un ojo morado.

—¿Tan rápido?

—¿Quieres que te de la hora?

—No, no lo necesito.—un suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras se recargaba con la pared de aquel oscuro callejón. A punto de largarse, una pregunta lo detuvo en su lugar.—¿Dónde está esa niñita asiática que siempre anda tras tuyo?—había algo, en la forma en que no solo se refirió a Li Xiao, sino cómo lo mencionó, que sintió su estómago hervir de rabia.—¿Te abandonó?

—¿Eso a ti qué te importa?—gruñó, fulminándole con la mirada. Emil sabía que su rostro tenía los minutos contados, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Este tipo merecía urgente que le dieran su merecido. Sin embargo, solo recibió una risita socarrona, que lo hizo sentir mucho peor que confundido.—¿Qué?

—Claro que me importa—el alfa tomó de su muñeca bruscamente, un jadeo de sorpresa se evaporó en sus labios, y en un impulso, se echó para atrás, tratando de huir. Siendo el débil omega que era, esto fue por completo en vano.

—¡Suéltame!—gritó, ladeando la cabeza para que su boca no golpeara contra la fría pared de aquel escondrijo—B-Bien, vale, lamento lo que dije, déjame, tengo que ir a casa...—de repente, un gemido placentero fue emitido por su boca en el momento en que la lengua del alfa se deslizó por la suavidad de su cuello; sus ojos se abrieron con horror, ¿qué estaba pasando? _Esto no era un golpe._ —¿Q-Qué...?—una fría mano se coló por dentro de su camisa escolar, se estremeció duramente, era muy incómodo, y no le gustaba lo que hacían esos dedos ahí dentro. Emil jadeó asustado, lo que el alfa tomaría como una señal de que le estaba gustando.

—¿Te gusta hacerte el difícil, para esto...?—susurró cálidamente en su oído, Emil se llenó de repugnancia. Intentó echarse para atrás, o liberarse de alguna forma del duro agarre del mayor, este tipo de cosas no se suponían que debían de sucederle, era el omega más desafortunado del mundo, pero esto uno de los peores excesos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Realmente lo estaba intentando, estaba intentando huir, golpearle, pero el miedo y la ansiedad no le ayudaban en nada. El alfa volvió su cuerpo al frente, agarrándolo de las caderas de una manera demasiado brusca.

Un ahogado gemido salió desde su garganta ante la sorpresa y brusquedad de aquellos labios toscos que se adueñaron de los suyos sin permiso. La mirada de Emil pareció contener miles de preguntas que no podía formular, su respiración se cortó por un breve instante.—¿Q-Qué es lo que haces...?

—Calla—una agresiva mano obstruyó todas las palabras de su boca. Cada momento comenzaba a entender más y a sentir menos, quería regresar a casa en este mismo instante.—¿Sabes cuánto me ha tocado esperar para que ese maldito chino te deje solo un rato? Ni siquiera salió a defenderte cuando te molesté.—Emil lo miró confundido, echándose más para atrás, sin encontrarse algo más que una pared.—No sé qué hiciste para alejarlo, ¿pero sabes? Si fueras mi omega, no te dejaría por ahí solo... como lo hace él.

—¿Q-Qué dices? No quiero... no quiero un alfa... y mucho menos a ti... maldito idiota...

—A nadie le importa lo que realmente quieras. Eres un simple omega, grábate eso en la cabeza.

Los inmensos ojos del menor se pusieron suavemente vidriosos, mientras se tensaba contra la pared. Buscó ansiosamente al inicio del callejón, algún alma, alguna persona que caminara por ahí; gritaría con todas sus fuerzas y estaría a salvo. Pero no había absolutamente nadie. Estrés y ansiedad surcaron el vacío estómago del omega, nunca se había sentido tan atemorizado, ni como aquella vez que lo único que veían sus ojos era cómo el fuego arrasaba con la felicidad de su antiguo hogar. Él no quería ser marcado, él quería volver a casa y regañar a su hermano por no haberle avisado de su ida, hacer sus tareas e irse a dormir con el estómago lleno de comida china.

Algo húmedo se deslizó por su cuello, siendo esta su parte más dulce, provocó un agudo gemido en el asustado omega. En sus ojos se amontonaron más densas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Si este chico llegaba a morderlo, Emil no podría aguantarlo. Terminaría con su vida al día siguiente. No quería a este violento y controlador alfa para toda su vida, no quería darle cachorros, no quería vivir con él, _servirle._ Estaba mejor así, mucho mejor así, su hermano lo entendería, cualquier otro lo entendería. No podía, no quería, rogó silenciosamente.

Un estruendoso sonido tensó sus oídos, venido de la nada, todo paró de golpe y Emil se agachó rápidamente abrazándose a sí mismo, en un intento de protegerse. La forma en la que respiraba era casi dolorosa de oír, era incapaz de controlar la forma errática en que su nervioso cuerpo temblaba. Oyó tosidos, pasos, gruñidos; pero sus vacíos ojos no pudieron moverse del frío y duro suelo. De repente era libre, estaba libre, como si Dios le hubiera dado un solo segundo para dejar de sentir aquel horrible tacto sobre su cuerpo.

—Un bebé grande forzando a un omega. Patético.—murmuró Li Xiao, mirando fríamente el suelo. La guitarra, completamente rota en su mano, temblaba consigo: era fácil darse cuenta que se estaba conteniendo de empeorar la situación más de lo que estaba ya. Las pequeñas manchas de sangre en el suelo calmaron la adrenalina que corría en sus venas, aún así, el alfa en el suelo se movió lentamente. No parecía estar inconsciente, lo que en otra situación, (si Emil no estuviera presente, arrinconado y asustado) él habría aprovechado para continuar la pelea. Pero casi no podía aguantarse, el aroma de Emil, (asustado, nervioso) lo estresaba demasiado. Las manos del asiático no podían simplemente calmarse gracias al natural efecto que este aroma tenía sobre él. Li Xiao suspiró, aguantando la respiración.—Emil, cálmate, tienes que calmarte, ¿bien? Hey,—el asiático se agachó a su lado, acariciando la pálida y fría mejilla del chico.—No te marcó—murmuró—No lo va a hacer...

El omega asintió varias veces, acariciando su cuello, solo sentía algunos suaves dientes que se habían encajado, pero nada más de eso. Respiró, muy hondamente, con las manos temblorosas y húmedas. Casi no podía reconocer a Li Xiao ante su pánico, lo único que le demostraba que no estaba solo, era aquel olor a té que infundaba el ambiente. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, su interior, se sentía casi roto. Buscó acurrucarse con aquel aroma amigable que lo acompañaba. El castaño acarició su cabello, suavemente, intentando no asustarlo. De vez en cuando, miraba el suelo, donde aquel alfa aún no había podido levantarse. Esperaba que fuera mañana a la escuela. _Aún no había terminado con él,_ necesitaba reafirmar su dominancia sobre él.

—Vamos..., te llevo a casa.

—Li... no me vuelvas a dejar... por favor...—gimió, asustado, vulnerable y dependiente. Li Xiao sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Es cierto que no estar cerca de Emil le ponía nervioso, ya que, era bastante bueno para meterse en conflictos. Pero solo había querido darle su tiempo, hasta que dejara de estar enojado con él; aunque no sabía qué estaba pensando, ¿dejarlo ir solo a casa? ¿A esta hora? ¿Por qué se había quedado tan tarde en primer lugar?

—Lo siento, no va a volver a pasar, ¿bien?

* * *

—¿Qué hacías... ahí de todas formas?

—Salía de práctica.—agitó su guitarra, completamente destruida. Con que eso era lo que había sonado tan aterrador.—Tu olor era muy fuerte.

—Oh... la pequeña Alicia está rota...—susurró tristemente. Emil se sintió culpable. Si él no se hubiera metido en problemas, Li aún conservaría su preciado instrumento en perfecto estado. Para su extrañeza, su amigo solo se echó a reír divertidamente; cómo había extrañado aquella juvenil carcajada natural.

El alfa se encogió de hombros.—Puedo comprar otra, no me importa.

—Oh.—el omega ajustó más su abrigo, abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras veía el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos. Quería llegar a casa y tomar un baño, un delicioso y caliente baño, comería algo rico y se iría a dormir en su nido sin pensar en nada más. Estos pensamientos le hicieron sentir aliviado, de alguna manera, todo seguía estando bien; él estaba caminando a casa, al lado de Li, su hermano debía de estar esperándole con una molesta mueca. Pero había algo. Las manos. Los labios, la lengua. Las sentía aún en el cuerpo, hormigueaban, como el lindo beso que Li le dio hace unos días en la boca. Seguían ahí, lo que significaba que seguirían ahí, se dijo, suspirando. No sabía cómo hacerlos desaparecer.

Sus dedos tocaron su cuello, de nuevo, buscando ese algo en específico.

—¿Te...?

—No.—dijo rápidamente; a pesar de que no le gustaba mentir, no quería ahondar en eso, no ahora, por lo menos. Tocó la puerta de su apartamento varias veces, tratando de huir de la intensa mirada de Li Xiao sobre él. No le iba a responder.

Lukas abrió la puerta tímidamente.

Ambos hermanos cruzaron una indescifrable mirada como si estuvieran tratando de ocultar del otro todas las cosas que les habían sucedido solo hoy. Lukas parpadeó varias veces, su nariz sufrió ante el fuerte olor a alfa que traía su pequeño hermano encima.—¿Por qué...?—el inexpresivo rubio pareció, a los ojos de Li Xiao, presentar una emoción por primera vez: pánico. En un acto desesperado y ansioso, el mayor de los Bondevik le quitó a la fuerza el abrigo al menor, bajando el cuello del suéter escolar e inspeccionando su cuello. Pálido, limpio; hasta que una leve mordida violeta se cruzó en su mirada. Li Xiao frunció el ceño.—¿Quién?—Lukas miró ahora al asiático, con reproche.

—No lo mires así...—gruñó tímidamente el menor de los omegas, buscando defender a su amigo de Lukas.—Él no tiene por qué protegerme todo el rato... voy a tomar un baño, Li, podemos... ¿hablar?

El joven alfa asintió, siguiéndolo detrás. Emil se veía tan exhausto que ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de notar el extraño cambio en su hermano mayor. Las ojeras abajo de sus ojos, el cansancio en su rostro y cuerpo, aquel suéter de lana, azul, que cubría su cuello incómodamente, ni lo más importante: el minúsculo rastro de su olor a canela que ni siquiera endulzaba el ambiente como antes solía imponerse. Pero Li Xiao sí que lo había notado, los nervios y el estrés del omega mayor, y por supuesto, no era un tema que le incumbía, ni le interesaba saber. Solo le era necesario saber cómo se encontraba Emil.

Lukas simplemente lanzó un tenso bufido, y se perdió en la cocina del hogar, sin agregar nada más, ni sospechosamente, molestarse por la presencia del alfa en su propiedad como antes.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Qué, quieres que te ayude a tomar un baño?—dijo burlonamente, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Pero repentinamente, aquellas frías, suaves manos de Emil lo tomaron tímidas de sus mejillas; un extraño roce de labios dejó a Li Xiao completamente en shock. Bufó por lo bajo, mirándole con desorbitados ojos ámbar,—¿qué?—Emil lo miró suplicante: sentía sus labios sucios, la saliva de ese otro alfa que odiaba con su ser, ese estúpido alfa que había borrado el primer beso de su vida que Li le había dado. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, ese cálido hormigueo, ahora se sentía repugnante, y no podía pasar el tiempo así. El asiático no se hizo de rogar, irguió con su mano la estrecha cintura del omega, tomando con sus dedos su elevado mentón. Lamió suavemente el labio inferior, sintiéndolos fríos, y suyos. Habría pesado en abrir su boca para pasar este contacto a otro nivel, pero no quería asustarlo, y no disponía del tiempo que quería. Emil ronroneó tímidamente, el cosquilleo del tacto de Li sobre él se acrecento sin más, su aroma, su precioso aroma a té, terminaría intoxicándolo.

Al final, ambos soltaron un suspiro en conjunto, mirándose a los ojos. Los de Li Xiao eran sin duda hermosos, los más hermosos que había visto, y más ahora, que brillaban como el oro, mirándole únicamente a él. Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Las palabras parecieron extinguirse para siempre. El hongkonés sentía el aroma de Emil tan tentador, sí, en definitiva esa parte puramente animal suya le estaba invitando a hacer más cosas, y su parte más pura, estaba dispuesto a cumplir con cada una de ellas.

—Bueno, toma un baño, mañana vendré por ti.

Lamentablemente, no eran animales, no se guiaban por instintos. Eran personas, sus acciones tenían consecuencias. Sus acciones debían de ser pensadas.

—Gracias, buenas... noches.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegra muchísimo que les guste cómo va la cosa :heart: y espero que les siga gustando. También espero poder actualizar pronto! Lamento si tuve algún error ortográfico, me duelen los ojos de tanto revisar y por ahí se me escapa una que otra cosa U.U se me cuidan misamores bendiciones, vayan a la iglesia los domingosU.U_


	6. Chapter V

**V**

* * *

—¿Tú no crees que esas pastillas son un poco... _peligrosas?_

Lukas detuvo su lectura y suspirando suavemente, volteó su rostro hacia atrás, para encarar a su hermano menor. Alzó una ceja.—Sé mas específico.—dijo, en un intento de dar la impresión de total indiferencia, (sí, Emil, ¿sabías que tomo pastillas hasta para la ansiedad?) Pero Lukas, sin querer demostrarlo jamás, sabía a la perfección de qué tema estaría a punto de hablarle su hermano. Su deseo era solo ignorarlo, enterrar el tema en un pobre ataúd por la cantidad de tiempo posible.

—¡Más específico!—Emil enrojeció tanto como sus mejillas le permitieron hacerlo, maldiciendo por dentro que Lukas le obligara a dar estos detalles.—Tus pastillas... para el celo...,¿de cuáles más podría estar hablando?

—¿Las de dormir tal vez?

—¡Tú no tomas eso!—el chico suspiró, estirándose en la silla del comedor sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio. Hacía mucho tiempo había querido tener esta conversación y sentía que, escoger la mañana, justo antes de que Li Xiao viniera por él para ir a la escuela, fue una de sus peores decisiones. Pero simplemente no había podido detenerse. Emil había dejado de inmiscuirse en las decisiones de su hermano ya que este no parecía gustar mucho de cuestionamientos acerca de su propia vida, y este asunto acerca de _las pastillas,_ le parecía uno de esos. Él era el mayor, él sabía lo que hacía, y aún así...—Ah...—su mano acarició inconscientemente su vientre, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Lukas lo siguió sorprendido.—Puedes quedar infértil... no sé, eso es lo que he oído.

Lukas hizo de sus labios una fina línea; un sonido sordo provocó el cerrar repentino del libro en sus manos.—¿Y eso qué? No sabía que querías tener sobrinos.

—No lo digo por eso—susurró con suavidad, apoyando su mentón entre sus brazos, de tal forma que pudiera esconder la coloración rojiza de su rostro. A Emil no le disgustaban los cachorros, pero no era un tema que a él le concernía decidir; el que Lukas decidiera o no tener hijos, no le importaba, igual seguiría siendo su hermano.—No me pidas opinión a mí...

—No lo estoy haciendo.—suspiró hondamente, a Lukas le estaba empezando a poner nervioso esta conversación; la típica ansiedad que le provocaba el hecho de Emil queriendo averiguar más de esa otra parte de su vida. Sus dedos, pálidos y suaves, acariciaron muy por encima el cuello de su prenda, palpando la textura de la lana con el tacto de su piel, a escalas microscópicas.

Emil, por su lado, no haría caso de tan irrelevante gesto; pero sí se sentiría levemente ofendido de sus palabras, (razones infantiles, tal vez). Se levantó de su silla, dedicándole una última mirada al frío omega, cuyo aroma, cada día se le hacía más desconocido, lejano, y por lo tanto, más detestable.—Voy saliendo, Li aparece en cualquier momento.

—...Suerte en la escuela.—el mayor lo siguió con la mirada, meticulosamente, hasta que el suave sonido de la puerta le confirmó que ahora estaba solo en el pequeño hogar.

Lukas se extendió sobre el sofá, dejando caer el libro de sus manos; su mirada se perdió en un punto irreconocible del techo. Un jadeo tembloroso escapó de sus labios al bajarse el cuello del suéter y comprobar, por enésima vez, la existencia de su peor pesadilla. Era increíble el giro tan crucial que tenía que dar su vida justo ahora, arruinándola cada vez más y más. Por un lado, aparentar una mentira a las personas más preciadas, que debían de ser protegidas de su secreto. Por otro lado, pensar qué pasaría y qué sería de su vida con la marca de un alfa en su cuello.

Al menos lo más obvio ya lo había aclarado con Arthur: no volvería a trabajar más en ese bar de mala muerte. Ahora que no tenía el mismo olor fuerte de antes, no podía gozar del prestigio encantador de su naturaleza, y por lo tanto, era inservible. Por otro lado, no quería regresar a un lugar donde sabía que podía encontrarse con el alfa danés que había arruinado su vida. En realidad no creía que fuese a buscarlo, no tenía motivos, pero su presencia le daría náuseas y jodería todo lo que estaba tratando Lukas de construir, pieza por pieza, por segunda vez.

Respiró hondo. Tendría que seguir mintiendo, y sus mentiras ahora, pesarían mucho más. Para ocultar su falta de aroma, había tenido que mentir que había comenzado a tomar pastillas para el celo, cosa completamente incierta; Lukas odiaba esos malditos supresores ya que siempre creyó que era un desintegrador de úteros. Para ocultar la marca de la mordida en su cuello, tenía que llevar de ahora en adelante estúpidos suéteres de cuello alto que picaban su piel. No tenía trabajo, ni reputación, ni comodidad.

Otra vez volvía a tener nada, otra vez tenía que pensar en cómo salir de esta.

Aunque a veces... simplemente Lukas desearía no pelear más.

* * *

Para ser un hombre impulsivo, despistado y confianzudo, no era la primera vez que Mathias se sentía nervioso. Ya se había sentido de esta manera, como aquel día en que había tenido que llamar a casa desde el teléfono de un policía para pedir por dinero para su liberación. Su padre había estado furioso, a punto de despellejarlo vivo, y si Mathias hubiera estado en su lugar también hubiera deseado lo mismo: si su hijo le llamase para pedir ayuda porque había golpeado a dos policías en una borrachera..., bueno, en realidad le resultaría un poco gracioso (no entendía muy bien a su padre de todas formas).

Pero ahí, justo delante de la puerta de su más o menos amigo Berwald Oxenstierna, podía sentir las dudas de estar haciendo lo que hacía ahora. No necesitaba, ni quería oír lo que Berwald tenía que decirle; fuera o no fuera hablador, sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Él solo podía encargarse de su vida sin ayuda de nadie más, pero, Mathias sabía que si se alejaba de esta casa probablemente jamás conseguiría lo que él tan ardúamente buscaba.

Golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta, lanzando un gruñido por lo bajo. Era ahora, o quizá nunca.

Un rostro aniñado y curioso le recibió de repente, tomando al alfa danés por sorpresa. Si no recordaba mal, debía de ser Tino, el pequeño chico que se la había pasado al lado de Berwald aquel día en que salieron juntos, con Lukas y _Antony_. No le había desagrado en absoluto, de hecho, le parecía un muchachito agradable, pero, ¿qué demonios hacía en casa de Berwald? ¿Compartían alguna clase para estar trabajando en algo juntos o algo así? Curiosidad insana se expandió como un hormigueo a través de él.—¡Oh! Mathias, ¿verdad? El amigo de Ber.

El alfa le sonrió gigantemente, revolviéndole los cabellos al pequeño omega como si se tratase de un cachorro; Tino, en lugar de reaccionar en su propia defensa, se tensó, algo nervioso e impactado de la manera tan infantil y confianzuda como el mayor había empezado a tratarle.—¿Qué hay, bonito? ¿Está Ber en casa? ¿Qué haces en casa suya de todas formas?

El omega se hizo a un lado, mirándole como si fuese un tonto.—Visitando.

Mathias se encontró con que Berwald había estado platicando con Tino en la sala de estar. Dos tazas de té y restos de galletas y dulces nórdicos estaban desperdigados por la pequeña mesa de vidrio delante del sofá, y por supuesto, la mirada que le mandó el sueco no fue la misma afable del dulce omega que lo había recibido. No era como si le interesara, no había venido a molestarlo o algo parecido; solo necesitaba hablar con él. De todo.

—¿Qué h'ces?

—Nada—miró al finlandés por encima—¿Interrumpo?

—¿Eh? No...-

—Sí.—la voz seria del sueco se alzó por encima de la del finlandés, callándole y sorprendiéndole gentilmente.

El danés rió fuertemente, palmeando la espalda de su amigo.—¡Qué tragedia! Pero no me demoro mucho, solo vine a hablar dos minutos contigo.

—¿Tú? ¿Dos m'nutos? ¿D'sde cuándo solo dos?

Tino soltó una risita, rascándose el cabello con un poco de nerviosismo, preguntándose si haber dejado entrar a Mathias sin el consentimiento de Berwald había sido buena idea. No lo había pensado dos veces porque parecían amigos cercanos, y eso que Tino no le conocía más amigos aparte de él mismo a aquel sueco. De todas formas, si Berwald estuviera al borde del disgusto, ya lo habría corrido de su casa con sus propias manos.—Mientras hablan, iré a comprar más salmiakki. Me acabé todas las reservas de Ber,—enrojeció visiblemente avergonzado de no poder ni por decencia controlar su gusto por aquel dulce—Pero no te preocupes, traeré para ti también. Mathias, ¿tú quieres? ¿Te gusta el salmiakki? Es como regaliz, pero mucho mejor. _Lukas_ lo detesta, dice que es demasiado salado, pero bueno, eso depende de tus propios gustos, a mí me encanta, y oh dios creo que si me hubiera ahorrado esto ya estaría a mitad de camino,—bufó mirando al danés con mucha ansiedad, seguro esperaba por una respuesta, pero Mathias se habría perdido en su párrafo, sin entender muy bien lo que buscaba de él.—¿Quieres o no?

Mathias sintió un temblor en las entrañas al oír el nombre de Lukas de nuevo, Lukas, aquel hermoso omega que había olvidado su olfato hace días. La mención de su existencia hizo pensar al danés que aunque parecía darse por perdido, él seguía aquí, en esta ciudad, en algún punto de ella. Parpadeó, con sorpresa.—Te lo agradezco, pero no soy fan de esas cosas.

—Una lástima—Tino se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole—Mejor los dejo solos, vuelvo pronto, o cuando terminen, en fin... adiós.—se calló a sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos y acariciándose tímido, a veces Tino sentía que no sabía cómo hablarle a la gente, a pesar de que era muy charlatán, no consideraba que sabía cómo tratarse con las personas definitivamente.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Mathias devolvió su mirada al sueco.—Demasiado adorable para ti, ¿qué clase de brujería hiciste?

Berwald frunció el ceño, acomodándose en el sofá, tratando de alejarse un poco más de Mathias.—Nada, solo s'mos amigos.

—¡Y es que así le dicen ahora! Pero bien, eso es problema tuyo, por mucho que amaría inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, yo vine para... eh, otra cosa.

Berwald se estiró en su puesto. Ninguno de los dos se miraba los rostros, pues estando lado a lado, parecían tener la vista perdida en un hermoso cuadro colgado en la pared que estaba justo en frente de ellos. Siete pequeños ángeles corrían en sus corceles divinos, por un inmenso cielo de colores opacos; expresiones afables y risueñas adornaban sus perfectos ovalados rostros.

El alfa danés no gustaba darle vueltas al asunto, por muy importante que fuera, era solo perder valioso tiempo. Un hondo suspiro calaron sus labios, y se encogió de hombros, liberándose un poco del peso; en algún momento alguien tenía que enterarse, si era que Lukas no había soltado la lengua ya con algunos de sus amigos, pero por su lado, Mathias había intentado resolver el asunto sin recurrir a nadie más que a sí mismo.

—¿Entonces?

Mathias se rascó nerviosamente detrás de la cabeza, sin saber cómo empezar. Una risita nerviosa afloró de sus labios, así que soltó sus palabras sin más.—Marqué a Lukas.

Berwald lo observó fijamente por unos segundos; el análisis de sus ojos azules no perturbándole en lo más mínimo. Parecía estar procesando lentamente la información que le había dado, y mientras lo hacía, Mathias tomó entre sus dedos una de las tazas para comprobar si había quedado al menos un poco de bebida en ellas.

—El amigo de Tino.

El danés se encogió de hombros: sí, esa era otra forma de llamarle también.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

—Berwald, ay, ¿por qué dices eso? ¡Si es un omega precioso!

—Mathias, ¿me estás h'blando enserio?—ante la sonrisa resignada del danés, Berwald frunció el ceño, cada vez más confundido. Necesitaba respuestas, si Mathias quería algo de él, primero tenía que aclararle en qué clase de mierda se estaba metiendo.—A Lukas no le agradas.—más específicamente, Berwald le había preguntado, _¿cómo lo marcaste si jamás gustaría de pasar su vida a tu lado?_

El danés gruñó, tratando de sonreír entre su estrés, no pensaba que tenía que contar toda la historia para recibir un poco de mísera ayuda, pero si valía la pena, entonces se arriesgaría a hacerlo.—No lo forcé; lo acosé un poco, nos emborrachamos, y le mordí el cuello mientras... bueno, ya sabes—contó sin muchas ganas—Y sé que vas a decir, y no necesito oírlo Berwald, ya sé que probablemente la jodí en grande y quizá la más grande de mi vida. Sé que Lukas está tan disgustado como yo, porque lo siento, a través de la marca, es bastante molesto, pero más me molesta cuando él está molesto, ¿entiendes? Mierdas de lazos.—Mathias se tomó un respiro, volviendo su mirada hacia el hermoso cuadro que de alguna forma, lograba calmarlo y prometerle seguridad.—Solo quiero saber dónde está—suspiró cansadamente, estirándose sobre el cómodo sofá sintiendo cómo se relajaban todos los músculos de su espalda—Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, hombre. No aparece en el bar. No aparece en la universidad. Ni por milagro siento su aroma en la calle,—exhaló profundamente, de tal forma que logró esconder el tono furioso y fastidiado de sus palabras.

Desde aquel amanecer en que se había encontrado solo, con el dulce aroma de Lukas flotando en el aire, era el único atisbo que tuvo de su existencia desde ese día hasta ahora. El dolor de cabeza, las náuseas y el mareo por el alcohol en su sistema; la falta de su compañero a su lado fueron en conjunto una explosión que lo saboteó todo aquel día. Y sí, Mathias sentía que mierda, habría cometido una maldita estupidez: ese omega, que había estado borracho y renuente en su momento, le pertenecía; así como él, que había estado risueño y coqueto, también le pertenecía a él. Pero no pudo controlarse, muy a su pesar de que el alcohol nunca le tomara tan con la guardia baja. Ni en sus peores años de adolescencia había cometido algo tan culposo y eso que apenas estaba empezando con el alcohol.

—Y me volveré loco si no lo siento, lo huelo o lo veo en estos días... mierda, Berwald, _te necesito._

El otro alfa gruñó lleno de fastidio, acariciándose el puente de la nariz. Él no quería ser cómplice de esto. Tino estaba por completo seguro que su amigo, Lukas, estaba tomando supresores para el celo y por eso su aroma no era el mismo; que empezó a adorar los cuellos altos y por eso andaba de arriba para abajo con esos suéteres de lana. Y él también había creído lo mismo, hasta que venía Mathias y le decía que lo había marcado y que de ahora en adelante debía de mentirle a Tino para no meterlos en problemas.

¿Pero en serio era un problema tan grave? Mathias había perdido a su compañero y lo estaba buscando incansablemente. Si él, (hipotéticamente), tuviera como su omega a Tino, odiaría perderlo de vista por tanto tiempo.

No lo permitiría.

Suspiró suavemente, calmándose.—Tino—él susurró, encarando a su amigo danés con su típica seriedad—Tino c'noce la dirección de Lukas. Tiene q' estar ahí.

Al danés le brillaron los ojos en ese momento, ¿qué mejor lugar para encontrar a Lukas que en la casa de Lukas? Se levantó rápidamente del sofá, sonriéndole a su amigo brillantemente.—¡Por Odín y sus hermanos!

—P'ro tú no lo vas a pedir, idiota—rodó los ojos con hastío, provocando un ceño fruncido en el otro rubio.—Lo haré yo. Es obvio que los amigos de Lukas creen q' eres un m'ldito acosador, y no los culpo.

—Berwald, viejo, _gracias._

—Mathias... las marcas, son para siempre.

Densen le dedicó una sonrisa más pequeña. Era la ley. Cuando un alfa marcaba un omega, era para convertirlo en el compañero de su vida. El aroma de los omegas se hacía menos intenso, después de marcados, no necesitaban atraer la atención de más alfas que el suyo propio. En estos momentos, debía odiarlo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y era un sentimiento que él podía percibir a través del lazo que los unía, que era, de la misma forma, la única cosa que le recordaba que Lukas seguía existiendo. Y que nunca había sido un sueño.

Sería hipócrita afirmar que él planeaba haber llegado así de lejos. Lukas le había llamado enormemente la atención, más que cualquier otro omega que hubieran visto sus ojos, pero no por eso había pensado en morderle el cuello a los días de haberlo visto. No era lo que él deseaba.

—Lo sé.

* * *

El aire fresco de los exteriores golpea el desinteresado rostro de Lukas mientras camina por la calle. Su suéter, esta vez de un suave tono grisáceo, lo protegía de los rayos del atardecer. Había decidido dar una inofensiva vuelta por los alrededores para compensarse el hecho de que hoy no había salido de casa: había decidido no ir a la universidad por el día de hoy, de nuevo. Las clases que tenía no eran tan necesarias, y Lukas como buen estudiante, podía permitirse ese tipo de lujos. De alguna manera se sentía más tranquilo si no iba, por mucho que antes gustase del tiempo que pasaba estudiando, pero antes no tenía que andar sigiloso previniendo alguna visita inesperada de Mathias, como últimamente, sentía que de eso trataba su forma de vivir.

Sus dedos se detuvieron justo en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

Se sentía tan hecho mierda, como hace unos años, cuando sus padres murieron y su vida entera dio un brusco giro. Se sentía solo, abandonado, sin saber a dónde ir o qué consuelo tener. Sentía que no podía dar la cara por Emil ni por él mismo; realmente sentía que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer.

—¿Lukas?

Un curiosa voz lo tomó por detrás: con una expresión sorprendida, Antonio Fernández le saludó amablemente. A su lado, Francis Bonnefoy le observaba calladamente mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Los dos amigos parecían haber estado hablando amenamente hasta que le vieron pasar; no es como si a ninguno de los dos les interesara el estado del omega, Antonio ni siquiera sabía cómo se apellidaba, pero encontrárselo en la calle luego de haber desaparecido y con ese tinte diferente, debía de producirles extrañeza.

El de cabellos como el trigo sintió leves nervios surcándole en las entrañas ante el picante aroma de los alfas. Los analizó con indiferencia y antipatía, como siempre, sin querer detenerse a hablar con ellos.—Hola.

—Hombre, llevaba años sin verte por ningún lado.—Antonio le regaló una divertida sonrisa mirando hacia su amigo francés—¿Cierto, Francis?

—No es como si te hiciera mucha falta, Antonio.—Lukas suspiró, inclinando su torso a un lado del cuerpo del español para fijarse un poco en el otro rubio.—Hey.

—Mi querido Luki,—el coqueto alfa dio una última calada, analizando el muerto cigarro entre sus dedos—te traigo en la ley del hielo por haberme abandonado.

El omega se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia la lejanía. El sol cada vez más descendía, dejando los preciosos tintes rosados y violetas en el anaranjado firmamento a la opacidad. Las luces comenzaban a alumbrar las calles y los parques; la iluminación de las casas comenzaba a hacerse más notoria. El momento hizo sentir a Lukas seguro, y tranquilo; el paisaje era sublime, tan armónico que era imposible lamentarse de quedarse tan tarde en la calle. Era un momento, donde Lukas pensó que quizá la vida aún tenía cierto valor, y cierto regocijo vivirla, a pesar de los problemas, los obstáculos y las pérdidas. Habían cosas que aunque fueran minúsculas, (como un paisaje de atardecer en una ciudad) lograban hacerle ver el mundo de una mejor manera.

—No digas eso Francis. Ni tú tampoco, Lukas. A mí me daba gracia ver cómo mandabas a volar a los tíos coladitos por ti,—rió rascándose las rojas mejillas. Lukas enrojeció suavemente. Por Dios, Antonio era un maldito sol.—supongo que entre menos atención le pongan a mi Lovi, mejor para mí.

—Y para todos, Toni, maldito psicópata.

—Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás tomando algo para el olor? ¿Estás deprimido?

El omega lanzó una risita por debajo. Se relamió los labios, mirando nuevamente hacia la lejanía antes de volver a fijarse en los hombres. No sabía si quería seguir llenando su vida de excusas estúpidas.—Tengo un compañero.—su mirada pareció suavizarse tristemente, casi, como si el reflejo de la luna brillara sobre sus hermosos ojos. Las reacciones de ambos hombres fueron casi memorables para él, de cierta manera, le provocaron algo de gracia para todo el malestar que sentía al respecto. Mientras Antonio tragó fuertemente, la mandíbula de Francis se desencajó hasta soltar el cigarrillo nuevo que había tomado de la caja.

Ni siquiera se arrepintió de sus palabras. Porque eso era, ¿cierto? Tenía un alfa, un compañero para todo el resto de su maldita existencia y no había nada que algún dios de alguna religión siquiera pudiera hacer al respecto.

—El danés.—Francis abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa e incomprensión, buscando la confirmación de Lukas. Ante su desconcierto, este respondió—Fue la última persona con la que tomaste ese día en mi bar, _mon dieu._ Hueles a él.

—Oh—Lukas se acarició suavemente el cuello. Quería alejarse de esos dos de una buena vez por todas, ahora que sabían su secreto, no sabía que más querrían de él.

—¿Pero Arthur no me dijo que te fuiste de mi bar por huirle?

—Sí.

—¿Y ahora nos dices que tienes su marca?

—Sí.

Antonio frunció el ceño lleno de leve preocupación, la forma desganada y triste en que el omega respondía las preguntas le parecía algo extraña.—¿Y por qué estás tan triste? Es lo que alcanzo a percibir, ¿cierto, Francis?

—Debo irme.—los miró por una vez más, a los ojos, sintiéndose algo nervioso y descontrolado. Había un límite de las cosas que tenía permitido decir a los demás, y esta, no era una de ellas. No era como si hubiese algo que ellos pudieran hacer. Era su problema y él solo debía enfrentar las consecuencias y sobrellevarlas.—Se hace tarde. Saluda a Lovino de mi parte.

Cuando había empezado a caminar unos pasos, la voz de Antonio relució sobre sus propios pensamientos.—¡Espera!—el castaño trotó tras de él, con los labios temblándole de, quién sabe, _las tonterías de Antonio_ a punto de ser dichas por el mismo Antonio. Lukas le observó con indiferencia, esperando impacientemente.—Lo que sea que haya pasado, no deberías guardarte las cosas. Quizá tus padres o tu hermano se sientan heridos cuando se enteren que has pasado por cosas solo, ¿no crees?—Lukas continuó mirándole por un momento. ¿No hubiese sido mejor que Antonio hubiera sido su compañero? No parecía ser un mal tipo. Se preocupaba, era divertido, dulce, maduro y además, buen bailarín. A pesar de que no lo conocía ni un pelo, sí más que a Mathias; quizá, a quien debió terminar a atado debió ser él.

—Gracias.—le regaló una forzada sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para ignorar sus recientes palabras y seguir su camino como si nada. De repente, le habían dado ganas de envolverse en su nido y dormir otro rato más.

Detestaba encontrarse conocidos por la calle.

* * *

Lukas regresó al edificio cuando la luna ya estaba en el coro del cielo.

Cuando sintió una fría brisa sacudirle los cabellos, Lukas intentó peinarse torpemente; otoño estaría pronto por llegar. Era la estación favorita de Emil después del invierno. Cuando eran más pequeños, Emil, ya habiendo aprendido a abrir puertas como todo un experto, se colaba en su habitación de mañana para decirle con una hermosa sonrisa que ya había empezado a nevar, y él, como hermano mayor, tenía la responsabilidad de jugar con él haciendo ángeles de nieve hasta que el cachorro se cansara o, por lo menos, se cayera y empezara a llorar. Lukas se echaría a reír y lo cargaría, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos hasta que se calmaba, y más tarde, volvía con las mismas ganas de jugar.

Se inclinó hacia el andén, con el ademán de agarrar un poco de nieve donde no la había. Parpadeó, esta vez completamente fuera de su ensoñación, y un dolor en el pecho le sacudió levemente.—Qué diablos—rió de manera juvenil, honesto, divertido, caminando como si no hubiese hecho una tontería, a pesar de que algunas personas lo habían visto y se habrían reído por lo bajo.

Dios, cómo extrañaba a su hermano cuando era pequeño. No era como si no lo amase tal como era ahora, pero cuando era aún un cachorro, era tan dulce y cariñoso que Lukas podía mimarlo y abrazarse a él todo el día si quería. Algunos niños le parecían desagradables, y unas verdaderas molestias, pero Emil había sido adorable y distinto. Quizá cuidar de algunos cachorros así en algún "futuro" no estaría mal, en una guardería, sus sobrinos, o quién sabe..., _¿sus propios hijos?_ Una risita afloró de sus labios de nuevo, por Dios, no, ya estaba lo suficiente echado a perder como para traer a sufrir a un niño con sus problemas, lo mejor sería continuar como estaba por un largo tiempo.

Lukas subió las escaleras con la mirada gacha, su olfato tocó con ansias un aroma que había tratado de olvidar hace rato, en el proceso, su corazón se aceleró como si hubiese corrido una maratón entera; una maratón donde había intentado huir de todo lo que temía. Dos ojos azules le recibieron con la mismísima ansiedad, pero mucho más seguros, más soleados que los suyos. Mathias. Ese cabello rubio, las pequeñas pecas que adornaban su rostro, la deliciosa a esencia a vainilla que podría envolverlo y asfixiarlo con facilidad; sí, definitivamente, delante de él, esperándolo afuera de su apartamento, estaba el hombre al que más había aprendido a detestar y a temer.

—Oh, Odín, enserio eres tú. Enserio eres tú...

—¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

 _siento que han pasado años desde que actualice y a las personas que esperaban, lo lamento mucho. ya estoy organizándome mejor con un mapa conceptual para los capitulos, para no demorarme tanto. muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me alegra un monton que les guste y que les alegre el día. enserio muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que aunque no sean muchos, con uno o con agregar a favoritos es mas que suficiente para ponerme feliz e inspirarme a continuar._


	7. Chapter VI

**VI**

* * *

—No sé de qué quieres hablar; tú y yo no tenemos _absolutamente_ nada qué discutir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Como que a qué me refiero?—Lukas, más o menos apoyándose sobre el borde de la mesa, agitó en círculos el vaso de agua en su mano con la mirada perdida en el fondo, sin siquiera tentado a la idea de responder cara a cara el intenso análisis del danés a su rostro.—No insinúes que tú y yo estamos relacionados de alguna manera por lo que pasó aquel día, tú vive tu vida, yo _trataré_ de vivir la mía.

Lukas hubiese preferido un millón de veces no haber dejado a Mathias hacer intromisión en _su_ propiedad, pero el hombre no habría dejado de insistirle y reñirle que lo había estado buscando, _que tenían que hablar_ y que tenían que hacerlo ahora. Verlo era quizá una de las experiencias más horribles y confusas de su vida, mientras que por un lado, le producía aflicción y rechazo tenerlo enfrente, respirando, observándole con sus (inmensos, brillantes, profundos) ojos azules, con las cejas fruncidas como si estuviera aliviado de verlo, su otro yo, muy para sus adentros, sentía la calma y el consuelo por las venas, disfrutando (como un arrullo) la conflictiva presencia de Mathias una vez más.

El menor se había querido abofetear a sí mismo hasta sangrar, por toda la rabia que sentía al respecto. La marca: no podía ser otra cosa más que la maldita marca que lo ponía de esa manera, aquel instinto que siempre había aprendido a controlar ante cualquier persona, se volvía tenuemente ansioso, desbocado y conmocionado por aquel alfa danés que seguía mirándole, sin sentirse ni la mitad de nervioso que él.

—Déjame verla—Mathias relegó un tenso bufido—La marca. Está bajo tu suéter.

—¿Perdón?

—Solo... déjame verla.

—No quiero que me toques, Mathias, nunca más. Entiéndelo, mierda,—sus palabras temblaron, como si de repente comenzase a hacer más frío en el lugar.—No puedo... ni quiero verte...

El danés se levantó de su asiento, colocándose justo detrás del digno muchacho, que en ningún momento había dado la vuelta. Por medio del lazo, ya no le era un secreto leer las emociones que Lukas sentía mientras mantenía aquella faceta indiferente; aquellos ojos fríos y oscuros. Comprender lo que el menor sentía le emocionaba, Mathias quería controlarse, había venido por una cosa, una mera cosa, pedirle perdón y cerciorarse de su estado, pero tenerle enfrente, después de tanto tiempo, prendió una irracional mecha en su vientre.

Haciendo uso del casi nulo tacto que tenía, rompió el espacio vital del omega, forzándole, con sus manos, a encararlo; tomando sus mejillas como si se tratase de un niño y con sus ojos confirmó que sí, en definitiva, estaba a punto de llorar.

Aquello encendió de ira a Bondevik. Se lo había advertido, _no quería que lo tocara,_ y ahí estaba haciendo lo que le placía con él por segunda vez en su vida; si Mathias había venido para joderle más la existencia, entonces podía darse por muerto.—No me toques—gruñó, intentando empujarlo con fuerza, pero ante el nulo movimiento del cuerpo ajeno, Lukas se aterró.—Mathias, esta es la maldita última vez que...

Los brazos del mayor se acurrucaron sobre él, envolviéndole cual regalo, Lukas intentó pelear, lo iba a matar, por Dios, iba a tomar un maldito cuchillo de la cocina y lo _iba a matar,_ hasta que sus ojos se colocaron más y más húmedos y su garganta parecía obstruída como para decir palabras coherentes. _Mierda, mierda, y mil veces mierda._ Mathias se sentía bien, tan bien, tocarlo, sentirlo bajo sus dedos, acariciarlo y respirar su aroma; sentirse protegido por al menos una vez en la vida. La marca, eso es lo que Lukas quiso decirse, tenía que ser el lazo de dependencia que la marca creaba.—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¡No me pude controlar!—tembló, separándolo, mirándolo a los ojos, y por primera vez, el omega se sintió en la capacidad de responderle.

—Estábamos borrachos...

—Pero no era mi primera borrachera, así como no eres el primer omega con el que me acuesto.

Lukas cerró los ojos, tratando de separarse: ahí estaba Mathias diciendo lo que él menos quería escuchar. Cada vez más, sentía que se metía en un problema más profundo y sin retorno, y si las cosas seguían así, Lukas perdería toda noción de razonamiento y motivación.—Cállate.

—Lukas, ¿no crees que eres mi...?

—Por supuesto que no, esas cosas no existen, y no es una solución, Mathias, estoy buscando que me aportes una. El único consuelo que podría tener es que te alejaras de mí.

El danés esbozó una sonrisa burlona, acariciándose el cabello. Un estremecimiento recorrió al menor de pies a cabeza.—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mentir? ¿O es que crees que no te siento a través de la marca?

—No lo haces, _finjes hacerlo,_ déjame... solo déjame en paz...

—Escucha, Lukas, lo siento. Perdóname. Soy un idiota, Berwald me lo dice mucho, no, idiota no, un imbécil, pero no puedo defenderme de lo que hice. Y hey, no mereces que lo haga.—tomó un respiro—Desde que te ví solo he querido conocerte más y más, no provocaba malestar verte con otros, y esa noche en que te abriste a mí... y que parecías, bueno, feliz..., me dejé guiar por mis instintos y... quise tenerte. Lukas, _eres hermoso._

El omega soltó una risita, negando, negando con la cabeza a pesar de que el pecho le latía como un pequeño animal asustadizo.—¿Y qué más, Mathias? ¿Me estás intentando convencer para que pierda MI libertad a tu lado? Mira, crees que somos _destinados_ —comenzó a dar pasos sin dirección lejos de él, sin prestarle atención a su aroma—Pero no sabes nada de mí. Me desagradan los alfas, y tú no eres diferente. Si sientes algún cambio en mí, es por la marca y por nada más, no porque seas mi alma gemela, ni que hubiera caído por ti antes de...-

Un bufido bajo interrumpió en los labios del otro. El vientre de Lukas quemó como la primera vez, y algo en su pecho se retorció pero de manera agradable, sintiéndose bajo el efecto calmante de la presencia del alfa danés otra vez. Esto podía quizá ser un bucle, un círculo sin fin, sin escapatoria; la boca del hombre moviéndose sobre la suya de una manera tan demencialmente cálida y deliciosa, como aquella noche, en que todo cambió para un simple estudiante de leyes. Sus manos acariciaron (como si se tratase de un lienzo) la anchura de los hombros del danés, bajando por la clavícula, y subiendo nuevamente hasta rodear su nuca.

Hacía tanta calor, que sentía que se derretía, como un muñequito de nieve ante el verano.

Los dos se miraron, con los ojos abiertos, uno más sorprendido que el otro, pero ambos con el mismo brillo y las mismas ansias temblándoles la piel. Mathias suspiró, admitiendo su pérdida de control, pero de todas maneras, con las mismas ganas de continuar tocando al precioso omega junto a él; deseó (muy en lo profundo) bajar su suéter solo para descubrir que sí, en efecto, tenía la marca de su mordida en su blanco y suave cuello.

Lukas no se sentía con las ganas de regresar a su monólogo, sentía que sería hipócrita continuarlo.

—¿Lukas?

Los ojos de Lukas se abrieron ante la intromisión, angustiados, dirigiéndose a Mathias con repulsión. Emil, su hermano menor (al que no había sentido en lo más mínimo), no se atrevía a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, casi conmocionado de encontrarse con la curiosa escena de _un desconocido_ en _su_ casa, muy cerca de su hermano, a horas de la noche.

Mathias lo analizó con genuina curiosidad. Así que el hermano de Lukas era un omega también, debía ser una situación particularmente complicada: lo de mantenerlo y cuidarlo. Así como su hermano mayor, no se veía cómodo con su presencia, lo observaba de una manera venenosa, más o menos prudente, como si se tratase de un invasor; pero al mismo tiempo, le temía, no como si le tuviera respeto, más bien, como si el pequeño hubiera encontrado algo en él que le perturbara.

Lukas tragó con dificultad, dejando escapar desde sus pulmones una honda exhalación. Con todo el valor que juntó, se volteó para encarar a su hermano menor.—Hola, Emil; este es Mathias Køhler, un amigo de la universidad.—Mathias le regaló una sonrisa inmensa al otro omega, siguiéndole el juego a Lukas.—¿Estás viendo la hora a las que llegas?

—No tienes moral para regañarme.—su seria mirada seguía puesta en el alfa, Emil no podía pensar en él como un extraño, maldita sea, Lukas _olía_ como este hombre. Todo este tiempo había cargado ese aroma encima, y había permanecido ignorante al respecto hasta descubrir acerca de la existencia de aquella extraña fragancia, sonriéndole como si en estos momentos su molestia _no fuera la gran cosa_. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y casi con un temblor, se mordió el labio sin decidir si entrar o salir corriendo.

—Ya te vas, Mathias. Gracias por tu ayuda, te debo una.—Lukas le dedicó una sonrisa, acariciándole la espalda y de pronto comenzándole a empujar con brutas palmadas.

Tenía que irse. Ahora.

El danés rió.—No te preocupes por eso, Luki, siempre puedes contar conmigo.—Obedeció a la súplica de Lukas, caminando lentamente hasta la salida, que estaba abierta para su gusto; pero antes, volteó para regalarle una última mirada al omega, una significativa, y si pudiera hablar, le estaría susurrando palabras que Lukas prefería no escuchar. Él se negó en todo momento a responderle, demasiado temeroso que Emil pudiese sospechar, pero él no podía resistirse por tanto tiempo. Rindiéndose, despidió a Mathias sin palabras, con ojos cristalizados pero aún manteniendo la frialdad.

 _"Voy a volver"_

Emil mantuvo la mirada gacha, sin siquiera dignándose a despedirse del alfa que salía de su hogar. El alfa cuyo aroma coincidía un montón con el que tenía su hermano actualmente.

—¿No estoy en mi moral para regañarte? Soy tu hermano mayor, Emil.

—A veces ni vuelves a casa.—murmuró, animándose a entrar cuando sintió a Mathias lo suficientemente lejos de su hogar. Jugueteaba con los llaveros de su mochila de manera inquieta.—Hueles... a Mathias.

Lukas fingió sorpresa, mostrándose a su hermano como si fuese la primera vez que le decían eso.—Solo me estaba abrazando antes de que llegaras.

—Desde _hace días,_ Lukas.

El mayor se mordió las mejillas por dentro, sintiendo sudor frío corriéndole por la nuca. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, si tan solo hubiera empujado a Mathias como debía, si tan solo jamás lo hubiese dejado entrar a su hogar... nada de esto le estaría pasando, su pequeño hermano no estaría preguntándole de más, lleno de sospechas, así como él no tendría que estar mintiéndole más y más. _"Pueden sentirse heridos de saber que has estado pasando por cosas tú solo"_ , las palabras de Antonio carcomieron su mente como si en algún momento le hubiesen importado. Parecía que estaba equivocado.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—...Nada...—musitó muy por debajo. Su mirada se perdió en un punto muy lejano, haciendo de Lukas un manejo de nervios. Mucho peor que una discusión, era no decirse absolutamente nada y, por ende, permitir que su hermano pensase lo que quisiera en voz baja. Pero Lukas no sabía cómo intervenir ahí. Sería actuar como un farsante decirle que entre Mathias y él no sucedía nada de nada, si justo Emil los había pillado tan cerca del otro y él mismo había insinuado que no era la primera vez que detectaba ese aroma diferente en él. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que salían? ¿Que tenían sexo? ¿Que estaban destinados a pasar el resto de su vida juntos, por una marca que sucedió en consecuencia de las dos anteriores?

No.

—Estoy un poco cansado, me voy a dormir.

—¿Sin comer nada?

—Cena tú solo... si llegué tarde fue porque Li Xiao y yo nos pasamos a comer unas hamburguesas.—aunque no solo había perdido el hambre por ya haber cenado unos minutos atrás.

—Oh, está bien. Buenas noches, hermanito.

* * *

—¿Y no le preguntaste?

—No... no podía...

Emil enterró su demacrado rostro entre sus brazos, mordiéndose la lengua para no exclamar alguna grosería o algún grito de frustración. No había logrado dormir muy bien en la noche, quizá solo unas cuatro o cinco horas cuando antes se había desvelado pensando en su hermano y aquel extraño. No importaba cuántas veces intentó dejar de simplemente pensar, de cortar sus ideas diciéndose que por Dios, era Lukas, _su hermano mayor,_ el mismo que repudiaba a cualquier criatura que demostrara ser un alfa: nada de lo que sospechara o dudara tenía sentido y Emil solo se estaba comportando como un idiota... todo concluía en la misma conjetura: _"Pero Lukas huele a él, desde hace semanas."_

No podía haber manera de que estuvieran saliendo más que como amigos, Lukas jamás lo permitiría, él mismo se lo había prometido (y le había hecho prometer lo mismo) cuando eran aún muy pequeños. Pero..., ¿realmente le importaba eso? Lo que Emil quería tratar de entender era por qué estaban pasando cosas tan extrañas a su alrededor, y él no podía darse ni por enterado cuando uno de los más extraños era su propio hermano (en el que confiaba más que cualquier otra persona).

¿Es que acaso Lukas no confiaba en él?

—¿Y tan malo es que tenga novio? O sea, ¿cuántos tiene? ¿Veinte? Más aterrado me sentiría del estado de ese tal Mathias,—Li Xiao desvió la mirada cuando Emil le frunció el ceño—...sin ofender.

—Diecinueve, y... no lo entiendes, es mi... mi hermano...—refunfuñó esta vez solo apoyando su mentón en sus brazos cruzados.—Y...

—Te dan celos que tenga pareja.

—¡No son celos!—chilló lleno de vergüenza, intentando defenderse de tan horrorosa acusación (¡por Dios, él no era posesivo!). Cuando unas cuantas miradas se posaron sobre él, casi burlonas y sugerentes, el color rojo de su rostro pareció extenderse hasta sus orejas y era como si en algún momento comenzaría a botar humo. Se mordió los labios, dibujando incoherencias con sus dedos sobre la mesa de la cafetería, esperando para calmarse y continuar la conversación.

Li Xiao se rió con sorna, algo enternecido.

—Baja la voz, como que, van a creer que me estás montando una escenita _a mí._

—...No seas tan creído...—gruñó por lo bajo—Y no estoy montando ninguna escena... Solo... si está pasando algo entre ellos, cosa que quiero dudar, me duele que no me haya dicho nada... y que tuviera que enterarme por haber llegado justo en el momento en que él estaba ahí.

—Deja de dar tantas vueltas y pregúntaselo—se encogió de hombros, dándole un mordisco a su emparedado con ansias. No era el mejor que habría probado, pero estaba hambriento luego de dos horas seguidas de matemáticas.—Aunque tal cual como me lo dices parecen serlo, solo fíjate en la niña suiza. Trae por completo el aroma de Natalia encima suyo.

—Pero ellas están enlazadas, ¡son compañeras! No se acerca para nada a lo de Lukas... ¿él con un compañero? Es una maldita locura...—descartando aquella opción de un tajo, Emil (mientras sorbeaba su jugo de cajita), se preguntó cómo podía darle una explicación lógica a la situación. Nuevamente, Li Xiao no lo entendería nunca, habían cosas que ni siquiera él tenía que saber, como los problemas y las situaciones entre su hermano y él (aquella promesa).

Emil sobó su cuello casi por inercia. Hace días que las huellas de _el innombrable_ habían desaparecido de su cuerpo. Le había tomado tiempo verse desnudo al espejo y darse cuenta que ya no había más rastros de su toque en él; así como le había adquirido un poco más de temor a los alfas que lo rodeaban (Li Xiao era una excepción, por supuesto). Ahora entendía a su hermano casi a la perfección, _le repugnaría_ haber tenido una marca de ese muchacho en su cuello, no sabía que sería de él si hubiera llegado a mayores y tuviese que abandonar su libertad de por vida.

—No entiendo qué le ve.—gruñó, por supuesto refiriéndose a la pequeña omega rubia. Li Xiao levantó la ceja, curioso de aquella rabiosa reacción.

Su mirada se levantó impasible del berrinchudo muchacho. Un adolescente de cabellos azabaches, ojos rasgados y gigante sonrisa tomó a Emil (provocándole un espasmo en el proceso) de los hombros. Su jugo casi se derramó en el proceso, y con una cara de susto, levantó el rostro hasta el invasor.—¿Qué le ve a quién?—Im Yong Soo preguntó con instantánea curiosidad, antes de olvidarse gracias a la presencia de Li Xiao.—¿Cómo estás, bombón? Y tú... ¿Emil, cierto?—esta vez al sorprendido rubio.

—¿Qué quieres, Yong Soo? Estamos ocupados... comiendo.—le dio un tranquilo sorbo al jugo de naranja del omega, y este, dándose cuenta por el sonido, le fulminó con el ceño fruncido.

—Te extrañaba nada más, Li Xiao, ¿o no puedo extrañarte? No digas que no, igual lo voy a hacer. Cada día que despierto sin ti a mi lado siento un dolor aquí,—el asiático de negros cabellos se tocó la parte del pecho donde residía el corazón. Claramente lo decía en tono de broma, desde que era un amigo muy cercano al Li desde siempre, sin embargo, Emil no evitó sentir el típico malestar; y sí, claro que era una estupidez, Emil lo atribuiría a la falta que le hacía tener sus propios amigos (o algo así), pero muy constantemente se sentía amenazado cuando la gente trataba con tanta confianza a su amigo.

Era algo que no admitiría en voz alta ni aunque lo torturaran.

—¿Nada más?—le sonrió Li Xiao, apoyando su mejilla en su mano.

Yong Soo rodó los ojos, aún con su sonrisa en la cara, y accedió al tema por el que había venido rápidamente.—Li Xiao, mis padres se van de viaje de nuevo, ¿sabes lo que significa? No, no lo digas, sé que lo sabes: momentos extraordinariamente locos con la manada, una fiesta, perdón, _la super fiesta,_ y cuando te digo que va a ir un montón de gente no miento, chiquito.

El hongkonés lo miró por un momento y relegó un suspiro. No sabía qué decirle. No era que le desagradaran las cosas que el coreano planeaba, honestamente, se pasaba un rato increíble con sus amigos, música estúpida y tonterías en el elixir del momento. Cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a casa, podría hacer pensar a Li Xiao dos veces, sobre todo si prometía diversión y aunque fuese efímero, agradable momento. De alguna u otra forma, sin embargo, se sentía lo suficientemente extenuado como para replanteárselo. Así como diversión, las cosas que planeaba Yong Soo podían resultar excesivamente insanas.

—Emil, ¿tú vienes también, cierto? Sabes que estás cien por ciento invitado. Va a ser hermoso. Un espectáculo.

El omega levantó la mirada de la mesa, observándole consternado. ¿Lo estaba invitando a ir... a eso?—Gracias, pero no es mi tipo de cosa.

Yong Soo se sintió algo nervioso, notando que el muchacho parecía algo inaccesible. Él sabía que si Emil iba, Li Xiao sin duda iría también. Solo era cuestión de manejar hilos.

—Es lo que todos dicen, hasta que ya van por la segunda cerveza y ponen su canción favorita a todo volumen. Mira, sé que tu hermano es bastante sobreprotector y te ha convertido en un mojigato por años, ¡pero tienes que darte un respiro, amigo! Lo vas a disfrutar un montón y quién sabe,—le guiñó el ojo—quizás vengas a la próxima.

Las mejillas de Emil estaban rojas, como dos pares de manzanas, que Li Xiao temió que el muchacho comenzara a gotear sangre por la nariz. La vergüenza y la indignación de Emil eran evidentes; Yong Soo le había tocado el tema de su hermano, le había llamado mojigato en su propia cara y aún así, le seguía sonriendo como si no hubiese cometido un terrible error. Volvió su rostro, exhalando un infantil sonido de enfado, y continuó sorbeando su jugo tratando de ignorar las palabras del coreano.

—Dios, qué omega tan quisquilloso,—se echó a reír el joven con diversión.

Pero Yong Soo tenía razón. A Emil le ponía nervioso cómo había acertado a una de sus más grandes inseguridades: el hecho de que quizá gran parte de él era dominada por su hermano mayor, quien solo lo veía como un simple crío. A los niños se les protege, se les miente y se les trata de una manera tonta, como Lukas hacía sin falta; vigilando lo que hacía, lo que le hacían, con quiénes hablaba; jamás tomándole en cuenta para sus decisiones y mintiéndole con descaro como acababa de descubrir justo ahora. Así como Emil sabía que él era la única familia de Lukas, también sabía que estaba siendo subestimado.

Li Xiao se fijó en la expresión dudosa del muchacho, nervioso de no saber qué responder.—No lo presiones, idiota.

—Yo no dije nada—Yong Soo levantó las manos con una expresión de inocencia—¡que el _cachorro_ haga lo que quiera!

—Maldición, no me digas así.—gruñó con irritación ante el sobrenombre, por completo olvidándose de que estaba regañado a un alfa. Este, sin embargo, no se lo tomó como una amenaza.

Su hermano se pondría como loco cuando le contara. Pero la idea de romper las reglas, de aprovechar el momento para hacerse valer por encima de las opiniones de Lukas otra vez, de forjar su carácter (aunque de la manera más infantil) seducieron a Emil con parsimonía.—Sí, supongo...—se sintió algo extraño de responder eso, como mareado en ese instante; quizá su cerebro le había ordenado responder una cosa pero una desconexión mental le había hecho responder una total barbaridad.

¿En qué mierda se estaba metiendo? ¿Cómo iba a ser mejor una fiesta que estar en su nido?

—Excelente, muy bien, me agradas, Emil, jamás dudé de ti.—Yong Soo le acarició el cabello con cariño, guiñándole el ojo al otro asiático con coquetería.—Nos vemos, mi vida.

Cuando él estaba lo suficiente lejos, Li Xiao soltó un suspiro, mirándole con una ceja alzada.—¿Realmente quieres ir? ¿Tú?

Emil se encogió de hombros en un acto de rebeldía, amenazado por ser cuestionado.—¿Qué tiene?

—Me estás obligando a ir.

—No vas si no quieres, de todas formas creo que seré el primero que llegue para ser el primero en irme.

Li Xiao soltó una risita irónica. Ni loco iba a dejar a Emil con un montón de gente.

El timbre sonaría unos minutos más tarde, ninguno compartía clase esta vez. Ambos se vieron por unos segundos, dubitativos de qué tenían que hacer después; obviamente irse a sus clases, sin embargo, en el camino, la mano de ambos tembló con agonía. Emil, muy en su interior, había querido acariciarle la mejilla a Li Xiao.

* * *

Ya de vuelta a casa de Emil, con el sol ocultándose cada vez más, Li Xiao soltaba un suspiro tranquilo.—Ya casi que está otoño,—murmuró sin muchas ganas—No entiendes cuánto odio esa mierda.

Era cierto. Li Xiao no era el mayor fan de las estaciones congeladas. Lo único que parecía agradarle era lo bonito que podía llegar a lucir sus chaquetas o abrigos, que le cubrían como un arrullo; los guantes, los gorros, las bufandas y los suéteres. Lo más o menos divertido de la época era la fiesta de brujas, Yong Soo saldría con algún otro plan o Li Xiao se quedaría en casa molestando a los cachorros que venían a pedir dulces. Si se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser más irritante que un niño de nueve años con un papel higiénico en la mano y el ceño fruncido.

El omega le sonrió, abrazándose a sí mismo por un momento.—Y después el invierno...—continuó con añoranza— _"Mitt hjerte alltid vanker; i Jesu føderom"_ —eso fue lo que Emil dijo, pero de una manera torpe, atropellada y sin sentido alguno, tratando de recrear el borroso recuerdo de su mente en un gran esfuerzo. Ni él ni Li Xiao entenderían sus propias palabras, pero lo que contó fue el tonto cantarín, pausado y relajante con el que coreó.—Algo así cantaba mamá. Nos dormía a mí y a Lukas con esa canción, en navidad. No he podido olvidarla...,—sintió un dolor en su garganta, el típico que sentía cuando tocaba ese tema.—Seguro ni eran de este país.

Li Xiao suspiró algo incómodo, notando el panel de cristal en los ojos del omega. Un dolor en el pecho se le instaló, su instinto le rogó que lo tomara entre sus brazos, pero siendo razonable, quizá estaría siendo muy atrevido.

—Oh, disculpa. Solo es algo que acabo de recordar.

—No pasa nada—le acarició la mejilla tratando de hacerlo de una manera amistosa—O sea, me gusta que me cuentes estas cosas. Sería divertido saber qué idioma es, ¿no se te hace?

—Es impronunciable—afirmó con un bufido cansino—¿Tú qué piensas?

—Probablemente no uno asiático...—comentó, fijándose en la apariencia de ambos hermanos, totalmente incompatibles con la mayor parte de Asia.

Emil soltó una risotada.—¡Eres un tonto!—Él creía que su amigo se refería por las bárbaras y confusas palabras del idioma. Siempre había sido orgulloso de donde venía.

Ante las miradas callejeras ante su prolongado tacto, Li Xiao y Emil se apartaron como si quemaran. Si no hiciera tanto ruido, el viento, los gritos, los autos; podrían oír el retumbar de los corazones del otro. Li Xiao se maldijo internamente, asombrado de cómo no podía manejar la situación de la manera en que le gustaría, en como tenía que ser. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Si seguir soñando con este precioso omega, levantándose en mitad de la noche con la respiración agitada, o preguntarle directamente qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, que por qué se besaban, que por qué parecía que Emil le mirara como si fuese... "el único."

La mirada de _el único_ no era la mirada de la cualquiera podría hablar con ligerezas. Era... muchísimo más que un par de ojos analizándote con calidez.

Las manos del mayor temblaron con ansias,—Hey, sabes, entre más rápido Lukas acepte que voy a perder el tiempo de una manera insana, mejor.—se acarició el pecho con impasibilidad, _"cálmate, cálmate, mierda, cálmate";_ de nuevo ese maldito hormigueo en los labios.

—Vamos entonces, me da cierto morbo saber cómo va a reaccionar. Ya eres todo un adulto, Emil, tomando las más sabias decisiones.

Emil decidió ignorar la ironía, obviamente Li pensaba que él era un niño indefenso también, y no era algo que podía culparle. Pero no discutió con él. No quería decirle nada, no quería que Li dijera más nada; si este muchacho, sacaba ese tema, _aquel tema,_ que ninguno de los dos tocaba por prudencia y miedo, se quedaría mudo y el corazón se le rompería en mil pedazos. A pesar de que quería crecer, era incapaz de enfrentarse con sus propios problemas.

El camino a casa fue en silencio. A Emil se le resbalaron las llaves cuando intentó entrar, sacando una risa burlona del asiático.

—¿Lukas? ¿Estás?

El mayor de los hermanos apareció con una mirada indiferente, mientras tomaba una humeante taza de café. Parecía que Lukas había perdido la costumbre de pasar la noche en casa de sus amigos. Aquel rostro pálido, ojeroso y frío le recibió como siempre, tratando de esconder más cosas de las que debería y podía; aquel aroma tenso, lejano, y tedioso incluso para su propio hermano. Al alfa se le hizo algo prematuro de su parte llevar tan cálido suéter.

Li Xiao frunció la nariz. Emil tenía razón. Tenía razón en cada cosa, y se le hizo tan obvio, tan sugerente, que él no podía mirar a Emil más que como un muchacho ingenuo. Pero por su bien, y sus propias dudas, sin ganas de juzgar, se quedó callado, regalándole una sonrisa forzada.

Lukas ni siquiera preguntó por qué ese muchachito estaba en su casa de nuevo, ya se le hacía costumbre que la gente irrumpiera en su propiedad como si les perteneciera.

—Ahm...—Emil bajó la mirada, agarrando la correa de su mochila.—Voy a una fiesta con Li, ¿este viernes, cierto?—miró al alfa con ansias de apoyo, a lo que este asintió, aún escrudiñando a Lukas con curiosidad.

Entonces el mayor comprendió mucho mejor el por qué de la presencia del otro muchacho. Su ceño se frunció de fastidio, por muchísimas cosas; porque Emil estaba afrontando las situaciones suplicando por la ayuda de los demás, _buscando apoyo_ ajeno...—Y tenías que venir con tu amiguito a discutir algo que nos concierne solo a los dos.—... y porque su instinto sobreprotector lo tomó de nuevo, imaginarse a su hermano, en un lugar desconocido, con personas de todo calibre, con porquerías extrañas e influencias de todo tipo no se le hacía un panorama acogedor. Jamás se lo haría, y oír esa petición, hizo sentir a Lukas que todas las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos.

Emil se sintió más que ofendido por la respuesta. Lukas estaba clarificando el hecho, en frente de Li Xiao, que controlaba su vida.—Que nos concierne...,—repitió irónico.—Que me concierne a mí más bien. Voy a ir lo quieras o no, él solo me acompañaba a casa. P-Pero ya se iba, ¡tranquilo!

Lukas le sonrió de manera cruda a Emil. La mano le tembló de repente.—No veo que te estés yendo, Wang.

El alfa dudó en las palabras de ambos. Se sentía la tensión entre ambos, el aroma iracundo de Emil, y las miradas venenosas que intentaban apuñalar primero que la otra. Él no entendía lo que sucedía, Lukas, por muy psicópata que fuese, jamás le había hablado así a su hermano menor; y Emil, por muy rebelde, siempre había parecido dudar en mostrarse por completo ante su queridísimo hermano mayor. Algo había pasado entre ellos, algo que Li Xiao no podía comprender; _estos_ _no podían ser simples celos._

El ambiente familiar parecía un aire de cuchillas a punto de caer sobre los protagonistas, y algo en su interior, dolió por alejarse más del omega que le gustaba, dejándole solo... sin protección.

Li Xiao se despidió de Emil con una mirada preocupada. Él trató de recordar el aroma que Lukas llevaba encima.

* * *

feliz año bombones

muchas gracias por los comentarios... son tan lindos, like really, really lindos. no saben lo mucho que me alegra que les guste esto. y nuevamente, me animan un montón, se me pone fragil el cora cuando los leo. muchas gracias! estaré trabajando en el proximo cap... solo soy un poquito floja e insegura.


	8. Chapter VII

**nota:** hola! bueno, antes de que continúen (y me siento muy mal por hacer esto apenas a este punto de la historia) queria explicar un _poquitín_ acerca de los olores y esas cosas, ya que no me gustaría que alguien se sienta confundido o algo D: Será algo breve (? En este omegaverse de esta historia, hay algo curioso que pasa con los omegas que son marcados por los alfas: sus aromas desaparecen. Como el olor de un omega es "una herramienta" biologica para atraer la atencion de un alfa, al ya tener uno oficialmente, ya no necesitan este olor para llamar la atencion de los demás y el unico que puede detectar el aroma es su alfa en sí (por eso el pequeño emil detesta esto de su hermano, el hecho de que no tenga olor lo hace verlo como un desconocido). Lukas toma de supresores para esconder la realidad de su marca, por que? Porque los supresores reprimen el celo (es decir, el aroma del omega) y... eso! fue una jugada maestra. sin embargo, esto no significa que el olor de lukas no exista para los demás. Si el omega marcado se encuentra en una situación extrema, ya sea de estrés, depresión, furia o algun otro sentimiento, puede liberar algo de su aroma para alertar a los demás y causar reacciones en ellos (asustarlos, hacerlos preocuparse, pedir por ayuda...). Pero solo es en situaciones muy estresantes. Ahora, si hasta los demás pueden sentir el aroma del omega marcado, eso significa que las emociones son tan fuertes que pueden estresar _por completo_ a sus alfas.

por favor si tienen una duda no duden en decirme, odiaría que alguien se esté perdiendo¡ los omegaverses son para disfrutarlos, no para despejarles la incógnita o algo asi sajdaj

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

—Y...—Tino sonrió nerviosamente, animándose a mirar a Lukas con sus ojos brillantes. Pero este para su desgracia mantenía aquella expresión apática, y perdida en la lejanía.—¿Vas a hacer algo ahora?

Tino se sintió tajantemente respondido por un silencio demasiado incómodo, y, (como si hiciera frío) se encogió de hombros ante lo que pareció el rechazo de Lukas. En aquel ascensor que usualmente se abarrotaba de gente solo existían aquellas dos presencias, siendo intervenidos por las respiraciones calmadas del otro y el sonido del mismo ascensor cuando llegaban a algún piso.

Tino no podía considerarse un experto cuando se trataba de qué cosas quería Lukas expresar con su rostro, pero no era secreto para nadie que desde el inicio de la semana había llegado con... una _vibra diferente._ Una cosa era ser callado, reservado y prudente; y otra muy distinta era pasársela ausente y decaído: comportamiento que en Lukas se acentuó cada día.

El hombre más alto parpadeó fuera de sus pensamientos, y miró al finlandés con una ceja alzada. Susurró monótono la respuesta que parecía nunca llegaría:—Me voy para mi casa.—el primer piso se abrió delante de sus narices en ese mismo instante, y antes de que el rubio más bajito pudiera reaccionar, el tacón de las botas de Lukas resonaban ya por el pasillo dirigiéndose directo a la salida.

Negándose a rendirse, Tino le siguió por detrás fielmente.—¿No te gustaría ir a beber algo? ¡Yo invito!

Lukas se detuvo en la salida, y por primera vez en la semana, aquellos fríos pozos violáceos expresaron un sentimiento humano palpable: compasión. Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de las tímidas intenciones de aquel chico por ayudarle, por lo tanto Lukas lamentablemente era consciente de que hasta para él incluso era complicado regular su estado de ánimo; sin embargo, no se sentía dispuesto, emocionado o animado para hacer alguna otra cosa que encerrarse en su habitación el resto del día.—Estoy cansado.—le sonrió forzosamente, revolviéndole los cabellos como si de un niño se tratase. Tino le habría reprochado, pero en su rostro solo destelló preocupación.

—Pero Lukas—el más pequeño suspiró, algo temeroso de estar quizá sobrepasando un límite de confianza entre ellos, sin embargo, ¿cómo podía quedarse de brazos cruzados?—Extraño salir contigo, ¡hacer algo juntos! Ya sé, ¿puedo ir a tu casa? No molestaré, hasta podemos ver una película...!

—¿Acaso no tienes tarea que hacer?

El finlandés infló las mejillas, sonrojándose, sin querer rendirse ante eso. De hecho, sí tenía cosas que hacer. Tenía un montón de ensayos que escribir y un montón de libros que exponer, más aún empeño cuando ya se acercaba la semana de parciales. Visitar a su amigo era solo perder el tiempo, tanto de él como el suyo; y aún así, caminó perdidamente de lado del omega más alto quien, a pesar del cansancio, mantenía la vista fija en el frente, de una manera segura y determinada.

—Después de los parciales podemos hacer algo divertido.

—¿Lo juras?—el adorable omega levantó la cabeza; felicidad alumbraban aquellos ojos castaños.

—Sí, podemos ver una película, pero algo sangriento, Tino; no una tontería romántica.

—¡Hmph!—gruñó, cruzándose de brazos—¡A mí no me digas nada! ¡Si fue Edward quien la llevó ese día, no yo!

Lukas le sonrió burlón, y Tino (quien abrió uno de sus inmensos ojos para espiarle) se echó a reír, contagiado.

Ambos se detienen curiosos ante una perturbación inusual en el panorama. Un tumulto de gente se reúne a salidas de la universidad, unos empinándose para ver sobre los demás y otros empujando suavemente para echar el ojo dentro de lo que pasaba allí. ¿Estarían vendiendo algo? ¿O estaría pasando algo más oscuro?

Tino, notando que algunas personas tenían el celular grabando afuera, optó por la segunda.—¿Una pelea?—se estremeció con miedo, dirigiendo una mirada de cansancio al mayor.

—De alfas—su nariz se frunció con desagrado; fatigado, se acaricia la ardiente zona entre sus ojos. A Lukas no le interesaba presenciar cómo dos idiotas se desfiguraban el rostro, pero tampoco quería devolverse y caminar más para salir por otro lado.—¿Lo ves? Son animales.

El menor se echó a reír con nervios, aferrándose del brazo del mayor en leve señal de pavor.

—Vamos, Lukas, no todos los alfas son así... ¡es como decir que todos los omegas son hogareños!

—Oh, Tino.—suspiró debilitado. Lukas (aún en su cansancio y fastidio) sintió algo húmedo resbalándole por la nuca; un poco de estrés se coló por su aroma silencioso mientras caminaba por delante (siempre protector) del omega más pequeño.—No deben tener ni mísera idea del respeto—escupió el rubio más alto con frialdad, aunque en realidad, más molesto se sentía con su natural reacción de sentirse huidizo, como si fuese una pequeña rata. Al parecer, aún con su olor desvanecido, seguía siendo bastante víctima de las feromonas ajenas: quisiese o no.

Sin embargo, el nerviosismo de Lukas se dividió en dos ramas que ni él mismo supo clarificar; sí, se sentía turbado de ese olor tan poderoso y dominante, pero la ansiedad que le recorría por las venas palpitó en su pecho instándole a acercarse más a aquel tumulto de gente. Ambas emociones se contradecían entre sí, _"¿irse o quedarse?"_ y de repente, todo rastro de cansancio en sus ojos se vio reemplazado por recelo y horror.

¿Es que acaso le iba a dar un maldito infarto? ¿O un ataque de pánico?

 _"¿Por qué me importa esto?"_

Lukas sentía más y más nervios latiéndole el pecho como un asustado animal, las manos le estaban temblando como si estuviese de espectador de una atrocidad; gruñó, empinándose en sus pies para ver sobre aquella maloliente y estúpida multitud. Tino le miró con la ceja alzada, no creyendo que fuera una buena idea quedarse a ver algo que realmente a ninguno de los dos les incumbía y que los hacía sentir naturalmente intranquilos, aún así, se quedó pendido del brazo del omega más alto, esperando a que captara algo sobre los demás.

Y la espera se transformó en nervios. Súbitamente, el omega más joven podía sentir bajo sus fosas nasales una fragancia que había dado por desaparecida hace mucho, desde que Lukas había empezado a tomar pastillas... pero no era la misma esencia dulce y deliciosa; el finlandés se separó (azorado) del más alto, sintiéndose perturbado por el aroma cuasi desagradable que emitía su cuerpo que le instaba a alejarse de él.

Berwald (quien al parecer se encontraba desde hace tiempo como espectador) interceptó a Tino por un lado, dándole cuna entre sus brazos y el menor, sin pensarlo mucho, se acobijó a su lado, mirando a Lukas con pura confusión.

—¡¿Qué mierda está haciendo ese idiota?!—jadeó el muchacho; sus ojos violáceos resplandecieron con una emoción que nunca se le había visto antes.

Y es que ahí yacen, en el suelo. Las muecas, los rasguños; aquellos rastros de sangre que decoraban los nudillos y rostros ajenos de una manera repulsiva; sus puños que no se detenían, las manos que intentaban asfixiar al otro, las patadas y los gruñidos. _¿Por qué, Mathias?_ Lukas siente temor, deseando intervenir, rogarle a Vincent que se detenga, que dejara de golpearlo, que él no tenía la culpa... y se siente _tan_ impotente. Él no puede intervenir, es un simple omega cobarde y miedoso como para meterse en una fuerte pelea sinsentido entre dos fuertes y grandes alfas que parecían imparables.

El momento parece infinito, innecesariamente largo y estúpido; Lukas solo tiene demasiadas preguntas, demasiados impulsos contenidos, demasiadas lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos. A él le duele, le quema y come por dentro ver cómo Mathias sufre: la furia y el descontrol se transmite por la marca y lo hace sentir más y más asustado. Se zambulle en un inmenso océano de puro peligro.

Empuja con una fuerza que no sabe de dónde sacó a las personas que tiene por delante. Vincent aprovecha un momento efímero de desconcentración del danés, sí, el mismo momento donde la mirada de un alfa y omega _destinados_ se encuentra en una sola; Mathias sucumbe sintiéndose un imbécil de solo ver el manojo de nervios y miedo en que se había vuelto su omega al verlo. Ahora, en el suelo, recibe otro golpe aún más fuerte en la mandíbula. Su mirada se detiene de nuevo en la del otro personaje, dispuesto a barrerlo con sus nudillos...-

—¡Mierda, ya basta!—gritó el mismo omega frío, burlón e indiferente de delicioso aroma tan reconocido en el campus; ahora vuelto un muchacho tembloroso y expresivo.—¡Parecen unos imbéciles!

Cualquiera habría pensado que eso jamás detendría la pelea, sin embargo, Mathias se rindió completamente, ya debatido internamente el tema de si su orgullo o si la estabilidad emocional de Lukas. Vincent, quien aún siente la ira correrle por las venas, le frunce el ceño con rechazo y desprecio al rubio más pequeño que intenta levantársele con indignación.

—Parecías tener más educación que este idiota, Vincent.—gruñó el menor, mirándolo por una última vez—Locos de mierda.

Mathias suspira, abrazándolo suavemente; un gesto tímido, silencioso, pero que capta la atención del tumulto, de Tino (con los ojos enmarcados y abiertos) y de Vincent, que sí mismo acaricia el suelo con su mirada verdosa y decaída.

Cruelmente, el danés le sonríe a manera de victoria; algo en sus ojos brilla de una manera casi irreconocible.

Había ganado la pelea ya.

* * *

—Eres un imbécil.

Mathias le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, relajándose ante los cuidados del omega. Lukas era muy brusco con el alcohol y las heridas escocían a su insoportable manera. Mathias había soltado gruñidos o jadeos sorprendidos ante el toque, sin embargo, no se había quejado en ningún momento.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos por un largo rato.

—Lo siento.—murmuró por debajo de su respiración, pero en la silenciosa habitación del danés podía oírse hasta el latido del corazón ajeno. Lukas se relamió los labios delicadamente, y su mirada subió desde los mismos labios gruesos del alfa hasta aquel par de pozos marinos que resplandecían como el cielo de un día de campo. Le estaba mirando. A él, y solo a él. De una manera indescriptible, como si realmente lo sintiera, como si enserio estuviera arrepentido por algo que Lukas ni siquiera podía entender.

Por supuesto, eso no lo evitaría sentir algo de curiosidad de aquella sinceridad tan palpable, proviniendo de un hombre _de esta casta._

—Solo hago mierdas que te joden,—gruñó, tapándose el rostro con sus grandes palmas; en el acto, un corrientazo de dolor le atacó ante la presión que se hizo en un moretón en la nariz.—Aghh, ¡pero tampoco es culpa mía! ¿¡Sabes!?

El omega se levantó de la cama, mirándole desde arriba con pura indiferencia.—¿Dónde está la cocina?

El alfa recibió aquellas palabras con sorpresa.—Uhm... ¿abajo a la derecha?

Lukas asintió sin más, y desapareció por la puerta ante la curiosidad y ansiedad del malherido danés.

En su trayecto, Lukas confirmó que el apartamento de Mathias era bastante espacioso y agradable, así que (irguiendo la nariz con curiosidad) se permitió indagar superficialmente, ya que lo primero que había hecho al llegar había sido acostar al alfa en su cama y aplicarle el botiquín entero en sus heridas.

No era parecido en nada a su hogar, de interior anticuado y normal, _bueno,_ Mathias siempre se le había parecido un hombre de buena familia. A pesar de las luces apagadas, se notaba a simple vista un desorden de libros y papeles en el suelo; el control remoto en una de las esquinas del apartamento y una bebida derramada en el suelo quizá por mero accidente. Lukas sintió algo de sudor frío bajando su nuca, vaya que Mathias no tenía sentido del orden en lo absoluto, y sin embargo, se le hizo un lugar muy acogedor gracias a una sola cosa: una enorme y cuadrada ventana que daba vista a toda la ciudad entera.

Lukas se acercó tímido hasta ella, posando la palma de su mano sobre su fría y dura superficie con mucho cuidado. Sus ojos violáceos escanearon el exterior maravillado, pues era la primera vez que veía algo así en su vida; sentirse alto, arriba que los demás, apreciando las luces de colores en el paisaje que no solo pertenecían al firmamento sino a las miles de actividades nocturnas habidas y por haber. Una ciudad inmensa de millones de personas, millones de vidas distintas... sabía que no estaba en casa, y aún así, se sentía acogido en ese lugar.

Suspiró.

Se dirigió a la cocina (de diseño blanco; el color blanco se hacía más que presente en aquel lugar) y sirvió dos enlargados vasos de agua. Sonrió suavemente ante una pequeña nota de color amarillo llamativo pegada a la nevera: _"no te olvides de visitar a papá¡! 20-30"._ ¿Así que esa era la letra de Mathias? Era más cursiva, impecable y ordenada de lo que habría imaginado, pero bueno, las apariencias engañan... algunas veces.

Sin prestarle más atención a aquellos simples detalles, y paseando nuevamente la mirada a través de la hermosa ventana que daba a su ciudad, Lukas subió escaleras arriba, encontrándose con que Mathias tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración casi inexistente. Lo más probable es que se hubiera dormido: aquella pelea lo habría cansado más de las energías que contaba en su momento. Colocó uno de los vasos encima de una mesa de noche mientras miraba la calmada expresión de aquel alfa cuya única conocida faceta era una muy ruidosa; verlo así, tan pacífico y tranquilo, le sorprendió de sobremanera, y más aún, le acarició el corazón con calidez.

Entonces vertió el agua sobre su rostro.

—¡AGH! ¿¡Qué mierda!?—jadeó horrorizado, levantándose de la cama y soplando algo de líquido que se le había infiltrado por la nariz—¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Quieres matarme!? ¡Casi me ahogo!

Lukas rió divertido, mirándole con un brillo distinto.—Oh, pensé que te habías muerto... discúlpame.

—¿¡Cómo que muerto!?

—Es que Vincent te dio una verdadera paliza, vaya, y yo que pensaba que eras más fuerte que eso.—el omega lanzó otra carcajada de diversión maliciosa al verlo con el ceño fruncido, claramente ofendido por la insinuación de que era más débil.

—Bah, fue culpa tuya, me desconcentraste, ¿es que no le viste la cara? ¡La tenía peor que yo!

El omega alzó una ceja, sentándose en el otro lado de la cama, donde no había ningún rastro de humedad.—Sí, sí le vi la cara, estúpido.—su mano acarició con cuidado, (delineando) aquella horrible herida en la mandíbula del hombre danés. Lukas suspiró con preocupación—Se va a poner muy morado.—comentó por encima, tomando el pañuelo con el que antes mimaba los golpes en el rostro del alfa, remojándolo con la humedad de su rostro y pasándolo por aquella terrible herida una y otra vez.—¿Te duele mucho?

—No—refunfuñó como un niño; Lukas le sonrió divertido.—¡No es nada!

El silencio se instala de nuevo entre ellos; Mathias analiza cada hermosa facción en aquel pálido rostro del omega: el contraste entre hace una hora y ahora le muestra que luce más risueño y más tranquilo, sorprendentemente, Mathias lo ve sonreír más que nunca en tan solo un minuto: y _es hermoso,_ sin duda alguna: sus labios rosados, cincelándose hacia arriba, aquel aroma envolvente para la noche, y por un momento (con un sonrojo en sus mejillas), se pregunta cómo sería ese aroma en época de celo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ibas a pedirme disculpas y a explicarme por qué pasó todo, o no?—el rostro de Lukas vuelve a la tan típica indiferencia.

—Ah, sí—cerró los ojos de nuevo, y suspiró.—Bah, ¡qué importa eso ya! Además, ya me disculpé contigo...

—Algo debiste haberle hecho a Vincent.—Lukas, sin embargo, se negó a dejar el tema atrás. Para él era importante sabes por qué este alfa se habría metido en una pelea con un compañero de su universidad, en plena salida de la misma.—Él jamás ha actuado así.

—Espera, ¿¡q-qué!?—el danés jadeó (con los ojos indignados y abiertos par en par), y se sentó en la cama, para mirar al omega a la misma altura, cosa que jamás sería posible, puesto que él era un poco más alto—¿¡Por qué lo defiendes!? ¡Te dije que no fue culpa mía! Ese tipo no es nada de lo que tú crees,—Mathias se sintió aún más herido de la expresión irónica del más pequeño en su rostro—¡Lukas!

—No llores, Mathias, está bien, no pasa nada.—rodó los ojos—Tómate el agua que te traje antes de dormir, te deje una pastilla al lado.—Lukas hizo el ademán de levantarse de la cama para irse, pero el otro hombre al notar esto, lo tomó suavemente del brazo, como instándole a quedarse de su lado. La piel bajo la mano de Mathias se calentó por dentro, por medio de un temblor, como si estuviera corriendo electricidad desde allí hasta su cerebro -y a Lukas le asusta ese sentimiento, y mira a Mathias con temor y duda.

—Espera—gruñó por lo bajo—No te vayas. Voy a explicártelo.—sus palabras se le antojaron como una súplica, pero no del tipo de favores que son por beneficio material, al contrario, parecía como si Mathias lo quisiera de su lado, por un rato más, por puro capricho, por pura necesidad -y le parece tan adorable de su parte.—Está enojado conmigo, Lukas. Por lo nuestro. No es que haya algo entre nosotros,—Mathias se corrigió rápidamente ante la ceja alzada del omega—Pero él lo sabe. O bueno, sospecha bien. Te quiere. Te quiere mucho,—suspiró acostándose de nuevo en la cama, y se coloca un brazo encima de sus ojos.—Fui a buscarte hoy para hablar un poco otra vez, pero me topé con él. Me habló. Estaba enojado. Yo me enojé más. Y así empezó todo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo empezó por un ataque de celos?

—¿Te gusta? Es decir, ¿lo quieres? ¿Al tipo ese? Huele a marihuana todo el rato, Lukas, ¿es enserio?

Lukas parpadeó varias veces. Su corazón se conmovió ligeramente, y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, con temor temblándole en los labios—Claro que no.—Lukas se ahorró contestarle también que _"no tiene caso si me gustara de todas formas, estoy marcado, ¿lo sabes?",_ sin embargo, algo de compasión ante el tono lúgubre y cansado del danés lo detuvo de pronunciar aquellas palabras. En cambio, delineó con sus oídos aquella forma de expresarse, como si Mathias sintiera celos; probablemente, que Vincent le hubiera escupido en el orgullo no habría sido la única razón por la que empezó a pelear.

Negó con la cabeza, ¿a él que le importaba lo que Mathias pensara de él? Debería preocuparse más por Vincent, era el hombre al que veía en la mayoría de sus clases, de cierta forma, al enterarse de esto, Lukas se sintió algo más asustado de la situación que podría venírsele encima.

—Es un idiota—suspiró sin más—Su hermana me gustaba más, seguro se enfurecerá conmigo.

Mathias retiró el brazo de sus ojos, mirándole como si estuviera loco.—¿¡Te gusta su hermana!? ¿Es alfa también?

—Es una omega, ¿y qué tiene? A los omegas también le gustan los omegas, es normal.—el danés jadeó con el ceño fruncido, a lo que el menor se echó a reír con soltura—¿Qué es esa expresión? Lo que dije antes es verdad, pero de igual forma, solo me parece bonita y amable.

—Sí... con ese hermano que tiene, muy creíble, Lukas...—el muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa muy minúscula, pero aún así apreciada, y por un momento, Mathias sintió que todo el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—el danés se acomodó en la cama -sus hermosos y luminosos ojos como el cielo hicieron jadear internamente al omega delante de él. Su silencio y atención instó al danés a continuar.—Hace tiempo me dijiste algo, algo que casi no recuerdo. Me dijiste que te sentías sucio. En ese momento no entendía nada, porque estaba borracho, y...— _"y solo podía pensar en tu rostro"_ —eso. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lukas le mira fijamente. Infinitamente -tanto que Mathias, por un momento, se siente nervioso, a punto de ser pulverizado por aquellos fríos glaciares que eran sus ojos, hasta que el mismo muchacho rubio vuelve su mirada al suelo. Una exhalación de cansancio y resignación sale de sus labios, y sus manos acarician sus piernas.—No sé en qué momento te di la idea de que te contaría de mi vida.—responde con simpleza.—No es algo que te concierna. Por lo menos, no ahora.—su mirada volvió de nuevo a él, más filosa que nunca:—Aunque podrías obligarme a decírtelo, con esa vocecita que tienes, te diría cada cosa que quisieras.

—Oh, vamos—suspiró—¿Siempre te tienes que hacer así de complicado, nene? Yo no uso _esa voz_ así. Tienes un gran prejuicio contra los alfas, ¿sabes? Deberías contarme esa historia al menos, me dejaste con ganas de la otra.

Lukas continuó su mirada sobre él, y parpadeó con indiferencia.—Mis padres murieron en un incendio. Me convertí en la madre de mi hermano. Tuve mi primer celo, y solo me han pisoteado toda mi vida. Mi hermano también y hace unos días casi lo marcan a la fuerza.—respondió con dolorosa simpleza; la expresión de Mathias pasó de ser de fastidio a sorpresa y conmoción, imposible de digerirse tanta información tan pesada y angustiosa en unos segundos; Lukas lo miró, por primera vez, como si fuera un niño, un niño pequeño que no comprendía nada del mundo porque _nunca lo había vivido_.—Créeme Mathias, eso no es nada. Los de tu clase no saben nada y nunca lo van a saber. El mundo es más complejo que marcar a un omega y llenarlo de mocosos.

El alfa se sintió incapaz de opinar algo al respecto de algo que de momento a otro sintió que no tenía más voz ni voto. Por supuesto que sabía de la vulnerabilidad de los omegas en la actualidad a pesar de que la sociedad era cada vez más de mente abierta, sin embargo, nunca había hecho mucho hincapié al respecto; pensar en Lukas, unos años más joven tratando de defenderse de gente más fuerte que él, o su hermano menor (a quien había conocido de vista hace unos días) a punto de ser _violado,_ le impactó de una manera dolorosa e incontrolable. En este momento sintió que disculparse no sería suficiente.

—Mocosos,—repitió el danés con una sonrisa jocosa—Entonces no te gustan los niños, ¿eh?

El omega se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos.—Algunos. Mi hermano de niño era aún más lindo.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Roberto?

—Es Emil.—rodó los ojos; Mathias soltó una risotada por la nula similitud entre los nombres—Oh, sí, y era más manejable. Ahora es todo un rebelde, ni siquiera me llamará hermano mayor...

—¡Pero se nota que te tiene cariño! ¡Casi me mata cuando me encontró cerca de ti!

—No.—el omega estiró su cuerpo, como si se tratase de un gato, y su mirada violácea volvió hasta la pared, negándose en atender a Mathias.—Eso se acabó. Estoy seguro que me odia.

—¿Odiarte?

—Emil y yo...

De sus labios salió un adolorido quejido, mientras se perdía en la piel pálida de sus manos. La curiosidad de Mathias por él era extraña y sospechosa, pero lamentablemente, le hizo recordar cada escena y momento: desde aquel día en que Emil había llegado con su amigo para comentarle lo de la fiesta, la situación se había vuelto insoportable en muchísimos sentidos, incluso, aunque Lukas no lo quisiera, sentía como si entre ese chico y él no hubiera ninguna relación consanguínea, como si fuesen desconocidos llenos de disgusto. Las peleas, los gritos, las miradas de repudio y los silencios infinitos eran su pan de cada día; Lukas no comprendía si es que él era un horrible hermano, o si Emil se estaba comportando como un maldito loco.

—¿Lo ves? Los niños son complicados, por eso no me gustan.—se levantó sin más, y le dedicó una mirada tranquila—Tengo que irme a casa. No vuelvas a meterte en más mierdas...

—¡Espera!—Mathias jadeó un poquito, levantándose de tirón. A pesar de que el brusco movimiento le provocó un dolor en su costado, intentó ignorarlo, y le sonrió a Lukas gigantemente.—¡Voy a ir contigo, ya es de noche!

—Vaya, qué caballero.—pronunció sarcástico, alzando una ceja.—No lo necesito.

—Oh, claro que sí me necesitas.—el danés balanceó sus gruesas cejas de una manera graciosa, pero que al menor se le tentó demasiado estúpida.—Es duro caminar por ahí sin compañía, la gente siempre necesita a un amigo brillante que les haga sonreír.—el omega bufó cansino, siguiéndole por detrás hasta la entrada.—¿Por qué crees que Berwald no puede vivir sin mí? Soy su sustento emocional; su dopamina entera.

Lukas analizó cómo el hombre delante de él se colocaba un apretado abrigo ligero encima; su torso, _su cuerpo entero_ era grande y voluptuoso, tanto que su mente viajó a aquella específica noche donde sintió en carne propia, bajo sus dedos, aquella deliciosa piel lechosa calentada por la agitación; paseándose también por sus brazos, por su pecho, abrazándole y hundiéndose a su lado en busca de pura protección y cariño. El pensamiento provocó que el menor respirara con dificultad.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Mathias admiró con curiosidad cómo el rostro del otro se enrojeció muy, muy ligeramente -su mirada violácea cayó al piso con desinterés.—Tu apartamento es una porquería, deberías limpiarlo.

—¡Soy un hombre ocupado! No tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

—Pero para meterte en peleas estúpidas sí, ¿cierto?

—¡Oh, vamos, Lukas! ¡Supéralo!

* * *

El trayecto a casa, a pesar de que fue extenso, tuvo un impacto ameno gracias a la presencia de Mathias al lado suyo. El hombre a su lado, por muy molesto y ruidoso que fuese, le hacía sentir más tranquilo cuando le hablaba, relatándole sus anécdotas o comentándole acerca de tonterías que veía en la calle (como una niña que perseguía a su perro, que al mismo tiempo perseguía un gato); y Mathias, por su lado, aún conocedor de la expresión de desinterés, de los quejidos de _"ya cállate, idiota",_ sabía que Lukas perfectamente le escuchaba, y de vez en cuando, sonreía juvenilmente ante sus tonterías. A él le gustaba esa sonrisa. Minúscula y casi inexistente, pero era preciosa; le hacía sentir orgulloso, de alguna forma, también lleno.

Una melodía hermosa sacude los oídos de ambos por encima de los sonidos callejeros del tumulto de gente, y Lukas, amante de la música, del arte en sí, se detiene en seco, mirando con fingida indiferencia al lugar de donde provenía el sonido armonioso de saxofón; Mathias se detuvo justo a su lado, viéndole con interés: un muchacho más joven que ellos (quizá de quince, dieciséis años como mucho) toca el instrumento en una esquina de la calle, con sus ojos cerrados da una expresión espléndida que nadie podía pasar por alto. Lukas se da cuenta de que es un omega por aquel aroma dulzón y espeso que emitía.

Ambos rubios se quedaron prendados de aquel espectáculo musical: uno, por mera atracción, y el otro por seguirle la corriente, pero también sorprendido del talento de aquel niño delante de ellos.

Cuando el pequeño omega termina, suspira suavemente, y Lukas comienza a aplaudirle con una expresión de agrado total. Él es la única persona que le da la atención que el niño había intentado buscar, y viéndose vanagloriado, el menor enrojeció furiosamente (tanto que a su mente llegó el doloroso recuerdo de su hermano) y se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento.

—Eres muy bueno.—Lukas saca de su cartera algunos billetes, provocando que el menor le mirara con ansias—Toma.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Enserio se lo agradezco mucho.—sonrió dulcemente, se veía demasiado feliz: el corazón de Lukas se estremeció de ternura.—Es un ángel. ¡Que pasen linda noche!

Ambos se alejan silenciosamente del menor, que retoma el saxofón pero dando una melodía más alegre que la anterior, Lukas adivina, que quizá sea el único premio que habrá recibido en horas.

Mathias jadea suavemente ante su acción, no solo ha sido gentil y generosa, sabe que Lukas se compadece de ese muchacho porque quizá se ve reflejado en él, su casta y aquella actitud trabajadora que es demasiado para un niño como él; y se pregunta (muy en su interior) si es que Lukas, hace unos años, estaría en su misma situación. Tocando el violín (es solo una idea) en la calle, limpiando las mesas de un restaurante o...

—Será mejor que cortemos aquí.—susurró contra la brisa—Creo que entiendes que a mi hermano no le agradas mucho.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Buenas noches!

—Mathias.

—¿Sí?

—...—Lukas parpadea con delicadeza, y reniega.—No es nada. No te metas en alguna otra pelea por ahí.

—Ay, Lukas.—rodó los ojos con fastidio, y agitó su mano en su dirección.—Sueña conmigo.

—Prefiero morirme.—contestó de inmediato con la vergüenza temblándole en los labios, Mathias solo se río con diversión, alejándose y perdiéndose entre las demás personas por ese día. No era la última vez que lo vería, y Lukas lo sabía. Era como si se estuviera moldeando a su existencia, aceptando su destino, estaba casado, casado a ese hombre; y aún así, en ese instante, Lukas no le dio más vueltas ni más importancia de la necesaria. Solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir, por primera vez en días, dormir sin pensar en nada más.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, olfateó en búsqueda de su hermano; su esencia de lavandas flotaba en el aire.—Emil. ¿Dónde estás? Hablemos.

Pero el pánico fluctuó dentro del vientre del omega cuando sus palabras se perdieron en el aire, sin ser contestadas. Con el ceño fruncido, Lukas buscó por todos lados: la habitación de Emil, su habitación, debajo de las camas, en el baño, en la cocina... una respiración temblorosa salió de su obstruida garganta.

Su hermano pequeño no estaba por ningún lado.

Emil no estaba en la casa y ya era de noche.

—Ugh...—Lukas gruñó colocando una mano sobre sus ojos, que empezaron a vidriarse, y a escocer ante el roce contra el aire.—Joder, joder, joder... eres un idiota sin juicio, Emil.—jadeó con rabia.

Su hermano se había escapado de la casa, ¿y para qué? Para irse a una maldita fiesta sin sentido.

Cuando las llamadas a su celular y al de Li Xiao fueron inaccesibles, jamás contestadas, Lukas supo que su noche de paz y tranquilidad se perdería para siempre.

* * *

les agradezco A TODOS sus comentarios. cuando digo que me animan es porque me explotan el pecho de felicidad! Por cierto, gracias, **caramel dreams,** la idea de que Emil se escapara de casa la escribí por ti (? entre mas drama mejor¡ y gracias a **hely love** & **aphrosee** por sus lindos comentarios, son realmente apreciados! voy a tratar de adelantar un monton la historia antes de que la uni me ponga clases virtuales asjfjgk cuidense, los tkm!


	9. Chapter VIII

**Advertencia:** un **muy** borracho emil; fiestas ilegales de adolescentes.

okay, " _Meu Deus, as estrelas estão zangadas com Deus, porque não as tornaram tão bonitas como o fizeram com você"_ significa "Por dios, las estrellas están enojadas con dios porque no las hicieron tan hermosas como a ti," SEGÚN UNA PÁGINA QUE ENCONTRÉ. NO HABLO TORTUGUES

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto?—Li Xiao suspiró suavemente, mirándolo de reojo.—No me parece buena idea, si me lo preguntas a mí.

Emil ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Su mirada lila esta perdida en la textura visual de sus manos, sin atender a ningún estímulo externo a él, sin ninguna expresión que le hiciera parecerse más a él. Era como si desde _aquel día_ su humor y su esencia misma se estuviera desvaneciendo débilmente; hacerle sonreír, o fruncir el ceño se había vuelto un reto demasiado complicado para el preocupado asiático. Y aunque quisiera saber más y más de lo que había sucedido _entre ellos,_ (Lukas y él) Emil se cerraba de una manera impresionante, dejándole completamente perdido.

—No te ves convencido. Devolvámonos.

El omega negó suavemente, hundiéndose en su asiento.—Estoy bien. ¿De dónde sacaste el auto?

—Es de mi viejo.—respondió sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.—Se lo robé.

—Parece que no fui el único que atentó contra el poco aprecio que nos tenían nuestras familias.

—Oh, Emil, créeme, ese aprecio lo destruí hace mucho.—el hongkonés encendió el auto, sonriéndole galán, cosa que provocó una leve risita en los labios del muchacho albino.

Su risa se perdió en la suave melodía que había comenzado a sonar de la radio del auto cuando había girado la llave; un delicioso tono tranquilo acarició los oídos de Emil, obligándole a perderse en el panorama de la noche. No sabía si la ropa que se había puesto había sido la mejor, si el tiempo que pasaría con personas que no conocía sería el más agradable, si tomaría o comería algo; este arrebato, aquí, al lado de su mejor amigo de toda su existencia, era un deseo de libertad de aquella burbuja insoportable en la que había vivido toda una semana. Palabras que jamás debieron salir de su boca habían salido de una manera tan ácida... y Emil recuerda a la perfección el ardor en la mejilla y la mirada de infinito cansancio dedicada a él, los gritos y gruñidos, el vigilante del apartamento con la respiración agitada tocándoles la puerta...

 _"¡Ojalá te hubieras muerto en ese maldito incendio tú también!"_

Emil jadeó dolorosamente, apretando la quijada con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas de arrepentimiento comenzaran a fluctuar de nuevo.

—Em...,—la voz de Li Xiao comenzó a llamarlo de nuevo, se escuchaba a la lejanía, pero Emil se sentía hundido en un inmenso pantano negro donde no podía guiarse para agarrar la mano ajena.

 _"Prefiero haberme muerto en lugar de tener que hacerme cargo de un mocoso de cinco años."_

Emil negó nuevamente. La vergüenza y el temor confirmado de ser visto solo como un niño ante los ojos de quien más quería sorprender le oprimieron el pecho de una manera asquerosa; recuerdos fragmentados de noches de discusiones lo atacaron como cada segundo de aquella semana; el dolor y la completa impotencia, que para él, fue inaudito, ¿por qué Lukas le diría algo así? ¿Lo había dicho enserio? Emil jamás había sido honesto con sus palabras. Ni siquiera después de aquella bofetada se había sentido odiar a su hermano mayor, ni siquiera ante la tensión, el distanciamiento... _¿en qué momento las cosas habían comenzado a desmoronarse?_

—¡Emil!—el omega se sobresaltó atemorizado, mirándole con agua cayendo por los ojos.—Oh, Dios, lo siento. No quise gritar. No me escuchabas.—el alfa intentó calmarlo usando su voz como un arrullo, cosa que sirvió minúsculamente al menos para traerlo de vuelta a una realidad más plácida. El muchacho comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter, sorbiendo sus mocos de vez en cuando.—¿Sabes que si _te hizo algo,_ me lo dices a mí, cierto? O sea, no porque sea tu hermano significa que puede lastimarte.—el omega negó de nuevo, tratando de sonreírle.

De repente, el auto se detuvo en algún lugar (Emil no podía saber cuál era, mientras seguía cubriéndose sus ojos). Escuchó cómo su cinturón y el de Li Xiao eran desabrochados, y de un momento a otro, sintió su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho ajeno. La respiración, la calidez, los latidos de su corazón fueron una escena perfecta de su propia película; Emil tembló con timidez, y se encargó de no hacer ningún ruido entre los brazos ajenos.

—¿Entonces? ¿No te hizo nada?

La negación se había vuelto algo demasiado común en Emil. Renegar acerca de sus sentimientos y la realidad le parecía el escape más rápido de sus problemas, estaba seguro, _completamente seguro,_ que nada de eso estaba haciendo mella en su estabilidad emocional.—Claro que no, ¿qué me haría? Somos hermanos, al fin y al cabo. Creo que solo estoy sensible porque mi celo está cerca...

Li Xiao supo de inmediato que solo estaba mintiéndole. Naturalmente sabía que Emil siempre se ponía algo sensible cuando estaba cerca _de la fecha,_ pero no hasta los extremos de perderse en sí mismo y comenzar a llorar de la nada, además, de que reconocía a la perfección ese (exquisito, enloquecedor) aroma de pre-celo que emitía alrededor de los días y en estos momentos su esencia era completamente normal. Sin embargo, no quiso insistirle más al respecto, así que volvió sus manos al volante y ambos abrocharon al mismo tiempo sus cinturones para volver sus miradas a la carretera.

—¿Vamos a estar juntos toda la fiesta, cierto?

—Si Yong Soo no me arrastra a hacer algo con mis amigos, tal vez.

—No... no sé que voy a hacer si alguien se acerca a hablarme. Jamás supe pasar del "bien, ¿y tú?", por Dios, es demasiado incómodo. ¿De qué te ríes, idiota? ¡No es gracioso! Ugh, eres tan molesto...

* * *

Los labios de Emil hicieron una perfecta 'o' al admirar la majestuosidad de la casa del anfitrión de aquella primera locura de su vida. No era realmente una mansión, pero era una casa bastante grande que daba la impresión de ser igual espaciosa por dentro. Li Xiao, ya conocedor de cada pasillo y habitación de la casa de uno de sus más grandes amigos no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. Estacionó el auto en frente del hogar, suspirando con cansancio.—Ese idiota...—a pesar de que aún no fuese muy tarde en la noche, las luces prendidas y el ruido incesante que provenía del interior parecía que en un futuro no muy lejano sería _bastante molesto_ para los vecinos. Li Xiao jamás había pensado que Yong Soo tuviera tantas ganas de que sus padres lo castigaran por un mes, o más bien, no tenía idea de que la policía podría llegar al lugar dentro de unas horas.—¿No te vas a bajar?—no es que le importara, en realidad.

—Uhm,—Emil se encogió en su asiento, mirándole con timidez.—¿C-Cuánto crees que demore esto? ¿Dos horas?

Li Xiao volteó a verlo, y le sonrió burlonamente.—Oh, Em.

El omega suspiró fastidiado, lamentando el día, el segundo, el momento exacto en que decidió darle la afirmativa de su asistencia a aquel _molesto_ alfa; no podía creer que había dejado de lado sus temores sociales para ser el niño rebelde por un instante.—¡Ugh! Esto es un caos...—el albino siguió tímidamente al alfa que se bajó del auto, tratando de estar cerca (contra su orgullo) lo más cerca posible a su silueta.—¿Crees que me veo bien? ¿C-Con mi suéter?

—No te preocupes, igual te voy a opacar.

Aunque sus palabras tuvieron el efecto fastidioso de su intención, Emil se tranquilizó por ello. Si la gente le prestaba atención simplemente a Leon y no a él, significaba que sería ignorado y podría sentirse cómodo durante la mayor parte de la fiesta. ¿Qué tal si su ropa no encajaba? ¿O sus gustos? ¿O su manera de hablar? Cuestiones como esas quedaban de lado cuando tenía a Li Xiao con él.

Una silueta interrumpió el momento rápidamente, y el cuerpo de Emil tembló con horror colocándose detrás de su amigo asiático. Un divertido muchacho coreano le acarició el cabello como si fuese un niño, provocando su ceño fruncido.—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Vi el auto de tu padre y dije, _dios,_ van a armar tremendo drama para llevarse a _Mei._ Si me estaba contando que le echó la mentira del año a la Sra. Wang para venir aquí, la mandé a esconderse debajo de la cama de mis padres. Menos mal eres solo tú con su auto robado, ¿eh? ¡Salieron igualitos!

—Como sea.—rodó los ojos, sintiendo cómo Emil se separaba de él.

—Vengan, vengan, los chicos estaban esperando que vinieras.

Yong Soo jaló el brazo del castaño hacia dentro de la casa. Emil, algo tímido, los siguió un poco inseguro, sin saber si estaba de tercero en donde no le habían llamado; cuando estaba ese otro alfa presente, el omega además de celoso, se sentía un poco intimidado por él, de cierta manera era como si a ninguno de los dos le gustase compartir a su amigo (aunque Emil podría disfrutar con orgullo que Li le pertenecía más a él que a Yong Soo). Pero al mencionar _"los chicos",_ Emil supo que no solo sería Yong Soo el presente. Después de todo, todos los amigos de Li eran alfas.

La mirada que su amigo le dedicó calmó de Emil un poco, instándolo a quedarse cerca de él.

Pero contra todo lo que había querido, la incomodidad de Emil comenzó a crecer exponencialmente. No solo esos idiotas parecían algo reacios en aceptar un omega en el grupo (a pesar de que no lo decían en voz alta porque Li Xiao estaba presente, el albino no era un imbécil para no notar sus miradas), sino que además, las cosas que hablaban o hacían estaba lejos de la comprensión del propio Emil. Él sabía que Yong Soo era un poco raro en básicamente todo, ¿pero querer saltar de la ventana con un par de pantuflas? ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro que no se iba a morir?

Los alfas presentes se echaban risotadas de solo ver a un borracho coreano amenazando con tirarse de la ventana si nadie le traía kimchi de comer, cosa que aterró al pobre Emil por dentro.—Uhm... ¿está bien dejarlo así?

—Síp, ¡es un idiota!—Marcello, un extraño alfa italiano le sonrió tranquilizador antes de tratar de incitar a su amigo (si es que así se trataban los amigos) a que se tirara de la ventana.

Con la ayuda de Li, el coreano había bajado de su ventana casi lanzándole encima con lloriqueos y súplicas por su extraña comida oriental. Al menos no se había matado aventándose, pero eso no disminuyó la constante incomodidad que Emil sentía al estar con esos otros chicos, de repente se sentía como un animal introducido forzosamente en otro hábitat, cosa que poco a poco comenzó a darle algo de ansiedad. Él no podía simplemente alejar a Li de sus amigos y tenerlo solo para él, sabía que sería muy egoísta y muy aguafiestas; además, el hecho de que no estaba disfrutando la fiesta era culpa suya en realidad. ¿Por qué había dicho que sí en primer lugar?

¿Por hacerse el estúpido rebelde, sin atenerse a las consecuencias?

—Li—susurró cobarde el pequeño omega a su amigo, obteniendo su atención de inmediato. Sus ojos dorados centelleaban joviales, y eso enterneció el pecho de Emil. Al menos él sí se estaba divirtiendo.—Voy al baño.

El alfa le sonrió sin decirle una palabra, y Emil abandonó el círculo de amigos dejando escapar una respiración de alivio.

* * *

Sus ojos navegaron a través del río de gente, en búsqueda de alguna isla de comodidad en la cual asentarse, hasta que captó algo que le llamó mucho la atención: un muchacho solitario (sentado en un rincón cerca de la mesa de bebidas) miraba con odio a la catástrofe de gente que se presentaba delante de él. Sus ojos verdes brillaron más que las luces de colores, y notando aquel curioso rizo en forma de espiral, reconoció que se trataba de _Lovino Vargas,_ un omega con el que a pesar de no tener mucho contacto, estaba más familiarizado de lo que la gente creía.

La primera vez que se había enterado de su existencia fue gracias a las palabras aún indescifrables del muchacho de acento italiano: _"¿De casualidad conoces a Lukas?"_ Emil en ese momento (estaba cerrando su casillero, y el desconocido le había interceptado de la nada) parpadeó de pura confusión, asintiendo, y respondiéndole que de hecho ese de quien hablaba era su hermano mayor. _"¿De dónde lo conoces?"_ Lovino para ese momento se había puesto algo nervioso, rascándose la mejilla con la mirada desviada: _"Solo de vista. Es amigo de un amigo. Te me hacías parecido, ¡es todo!"_

Por supuesto que Emil le preguntaría esto a su hermano, pero desde ese día, Lovino no había vuelto a acercarse a él. Solo se saludaban de paso, o se preguntaban qué clase tenían, si había tarea... cosas banales y lejanas.

Al verlo solo, Emil se acercó algo incómodo, pues sentía que donde ese chico estaba era el lugar más agradable dentro de toda la discoteca que estos animales estaban creando. Lovino le dirigió una mirada de aburrimiento, y de inmediato, desvió la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—U-Uhm... ¿está ocupado?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Emil forzó una sonrisa, aún no acostumbrado a la actitud tan antipática y ácida de aquel gruñón omega, y tomó asiento a su lado, sirviéndose algo de la bebida servida en la mesa.

—Es alcohol.—dijo el italiano rápidamente, encarando las cejas.

—Solo será un poco, no he tomado nada en toda la noche.

—Hum... qué extraño que estés aquí. Lukas se me hacía del tipo como yo. Aguafiestas.—el albino dirigió sus divertidos ojos violáceos hacia él, al son de que Lovino dejó deslizar una sonrisa de gracia (minúscula, pero ahí estaba) en esos rosados labios. El recuerdo de su hermano mayor creó un dolor agudo en el vientre del menor, quien decidió seguir tomando de su trago de alcohol antes de responderle al chico que se había escapado su casa porque estaba harto de Lukas. La reacción de Lovino fue inesperada, el tipo del que no recibiría de cualquier persona a la cual le contara esto: su sonrisa se volvió mas extensa, y lanzó una carcajada.—¿Te gustan estas mierdas siquiera?

—Soy idiota... estoy pasándola muy mal.

—Es de lo peor.—apoyó el italiano con un gruñido.—Ya se me han acercado dos imbéciles a preguntarme si estoy soltero. ¿Es que la gente solo piensa con la entrepierna? Pero todo es culpa de mis estúpidos hermanos.—suspiró recostándose sobre la silla—Los hermanos menores son un dolor en el culo. Feli y Marcello querían pasar el rato aquí "para ver" y ni loco los voy a dejar solos.

—Tienen dieciséis, ¿no? Puede cuidarse solo.

—Son unos inútiles, por supuesto que no pueden cuidarse solos. Y si pudieran, ¿qué más da? Simplemente no puedo quitarles el ojo de encima.

Emil rodó los ojos con cansancio, sirviéndose un poco más de la bebida gratis. Deseaba conocer al menos un hermano mayor que no fuera un psicópata cuando se trataba de sus hermanos menores.

—¿Tu alfa vino contigo?

—¿¡!?—Emil sintió que el líquido agrio se atoraba de repente en sus pulmones, y dejó salir un jadeo de indignación y vergüenza ante aquellas palabras que no habían sido las primeras en haber sido pronunciadas. Ya Lily le había preguntado algo similar aquel día antes de cerrar el salón, ¡no entendía por qué la gente le decía así a _su amigo!_ —¡No es mi alfa!

—Siempre se la pasa contigo de arriba para abajo, ¿no están saliendo o algo? Dios mío, ¿qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Así de mojigatos son?

—Solo somos amigos, no todo alfa y omega debe ser pareja, ¿o sí?

—Claro que sí, idiota, pero se nota a leguas que estás re coladito por él, y él por ti. Dios, hasta el estúpido de Feliciano se daría cuenta de algo así. Deberías considerar oficializar una relación. O sea, mira, el tipo _no es feo,_ parece adinerado, no tiene pinta de ser un imbécil... ¿qué más quieres?—el castaño asentía como si se tratase de un sabio, pero viendo que el omega a su lado parecía a punto de explotarle las mejillas de sangre, detuvo su explicación y enarcó una ceja.—Si algún día alguien viene y te lo quita, ¿qué vas a hacer? Pierdes la oportunidad y punto.

—¿E-Eh?—el menor resopló con la mirada perdida en el suéter del italiano, replanteándose aquella posibilidad. ¿Qué pasaría si a Li Xiao llegaba a gustarle alguien más? Naturalmente, Emil dejaría de ser "el único" en su vida y compartiría _su_ tiempo con esa persona, _dejándolo de lado,_ abandonándolo para siempre. ¿Li Xiao sería capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Dejarlo atrás? ¿Y Emil qué haría ante eso? La escena fue completamente desalentadora para el preocupado omega, y sintió como el corazón se le rompía como un florero estrellándose contra el piso. Es cierto, _¿qué iba de ser de su vida si Li Xiao no estaba con él?_

Probablemente una catástrofe.

Estaría totalmente solo.

Ya no tendría con quién hablar, compartir, reír.

Tendría que soportar ver a Li Xiao con otra persona _que no era él._

Emil se mordió los labios con algo de temor. ¿Li abrazaría a esa persona siempre? ¿Se tomarían de la mano? _¿Se besarían,_ como él lo hacía con el asiático cada tanto? ¿Y si era un omega? ¿Y si Li lo marcaba, qué pasaría? Emil vomitaría asqueado de solo oler que aquella esencia de té estaba enlazada con alguien más.

—Dale, pero no entres en pánico, es solo una suposición, idiota.—Lovino le dio un golpe suave en la frente con sus dedos, y Emil le miró asustado, sosteniendo su vaso en sus manos en un temblor.—Vamos, no te aguantas nada.

—Ugh, ¿a mí qué me importa que le guste otro? ¡Es problema de él!—el albino infló las mejillas por completo, y levantó la nariz en forma de berrinche, dándole la espalda al italiano. Lovino sabía que sus palabras habían hecho mella en el muchacho, para su bien o su mal, y sin darle más importancia, bostezó recostándose aún más sobre su silla.

El tiempo pasó demasiado lento para el aburrido omega italiano. Ver a la gente entrompándose en las paredes, tocándose o estando tan cerca el uno del otro era un disgusto visual para él, pero más aberrante era ver cómo Feliciano pasaba por ese lugar de vez en cuando jalando de la mano a aquel _horroroso, fraudulento, abominable_ macho alemán de un lado a otro, y a pesar de que el contacto jamás pasó a ser algo obsceno, el solo verlos tan cerca le dio arcadas. No entendía el mal gusto de su Feli cuando era su hermano de sangre, pero lamentablemente, tenía que dejarlo pasar: al fin y al cabo, esos dos imbéciles _estaban destinados._

Un dispositivo vibró en su pantalón. Lovino palpó con somnolencia su prenda, sacando su celular y su ceño se frunció por un mensaje:

 _"Como va tu fiestecita corazon? te extraño!"_

El italiano resopló con un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

—¡Emil!—una hermosa muchacha, tomando un líquido desconocido de un vaso de plástico, miró al omega con una sonrisa coqueta y traviesa. Esa fue la primera vez que Emil levantó la mirada durante toda la noche: sus ojos lavandas, brillantes y aguados, _más o menos_ desenfocados, observaron con afable curiosidad a aquella persona que poseía unos ojos tan perfectos y dorados que se le hicieron _tan_ familiares.—Oh, eres tú. ¡Mi hermano te está buscando como loco! Me recuerdas, ¿cierto? Soy Mei...

—Sí, claro que te recuerdo,—Emil, con las mejillas bastante rojas, asintió algo perplejo, ladeando la cabeza.—¿Li Xiao?

Muy pocas veces Emil había visto a Mei. Sabía que estudiaba en una escuela solo para mujeres un poco más lejos que el instituto de su hermano mayor, así que solo muy, _muy infrecuentes_ veces la había visto, y esas veces lo habían aterrorizado por completo. Era una muchacha muy bonita, pero demasiado efusiva (lo contrario a su hermano) y tenía ciertas obsesiones... _extrañas_ con los hombres. No de ella hacia ellos, más bien..., del tipo de querer tomar dos hombres de la cabeza y hacer que se besaran. Aquello no era desagradable, peor podría ser que fuese grosera o antipática, sin embargo, la minuciosa atención que le daba y las insinuaciones le encendían las mejillas contra su propia voluntad.

—¿Estás tomado? ¿¡Tú!?—la asiática acercó demasiado su rostro al omega, pero este no se inmutó mucho.—Sí, hueles a alcohol. ¡Asombroso!

—No... no estoy borracho. Solo he tomado un poco. Estoy bien.

—¿Estabas con ese omega? ¿Le coqueteaste? ¿Te gustan los omegas, Emi? No te voy a mentir, es bastante lindo, pero Li Xiao tiene un encanto exótico, ¿no te parece?

Emil jadeó avergonzado y negó mil veces, mirando al italiano de reojo quien charlaba con alguien por el celular.

—¿A qué me respondiste no?

—¿D-Dónde está Li?

—Honestamente no tengo ni idea, hace más de media hora que no lo veo. Qué importa, estás conmigo, ¡te cuidaré muy bien! Vamos, te presentaré a unos amigos. Siempre he querido pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, sé que Li te adora, y si él te quiere yo también, ¿cierto? ¿Te gusta el anime? ¿Aceptarías hacer cosplay? ¡Tu cabello es lindo!

Antes de que la beta se lo llevara arrastrando de su muñeca, Emil se aseguró de llevarse un poco más de alcohol en su vaso, dándole un sorbo corto para disfrutar y alargar el sabor.

Pero de ahí en adelante, Emil se enfrentaría a un mundo totalmente nuevo para él: de repente, las cosas a su alrededor de harían _más borrosas, más divertidas..._ y, al mismo tiempo, _mucho más sencillas._

—¡Tocas muy bien la guitarra!—halagó tímidamente Emil, viendo al hombre moreno con un sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas. Su infinito vaso seguía bien aferrado a su mano; había pillado más mesas con bebidas, y Mei jamás le había detenido; en aquella travesía implacable había conocido un montón de personas, bailado con otras, cantado con algunos y se había echado a reír de felicidad ante las anécdotas locas de un extraño australiano con una tortuga de peluche en sus brazos. Él nunca pensó que la gente en realidad fuese tan divertida, tan hermosa, tan agradable; o la vida _tan fácil y rosada._ El muchacho tímido y asocial había dormido para transformarse en un curioso, risueño e influenciable joven alrededor de su mayor temor: la gente.—¿Cantas?

El hombre le sonrió con dientes de perlas, y de manera cantarina, expresó:— _Meu Deus, as estrelas estão zangadas com Deus porque não as tornaram tão bonitas como o fizeram com você._

—¡Wow! ¡Qué lindo cantas! ¿Qué significa eso? ¿En qué idioma está hablando, Mei? _  
_

Pero la asiática había desaparecido entre las personas, y en vez de sentirse azorado, Emil se encogió de hombros.—Me llamo Luciano, ¿y tú?—su acento era bastante curioso, como el de una persona que hablaba español, pero al mismo tiempo no.—Soy brasileño.

—Soy Emil, ¡nunca había visto una persona brasileña en mi vida! ¿Todos cantan y tocan la guitarra?

—No, pero podría enseñarte, ¡soy todo un experto!

—Luci, ¿quién es este?

—¿Verdad que es lindo, Santi? La música enamora a cualquiera, hasta a las bellezas más exóticas; ven, siéntate aquí, toma mi guitarra,—Emil sentía que el pecho se le explotaría de emoción. ¡Ese alfa sureño estaba siendo tan amable con él, además de que era muy talentoso, y tenía una pinta genial! Con manos inexpertas, ajustó la guitarra entre sus brazos, comiéndose vivo con sus luminosos ojos violáceos a aquel curioso hombre moreno. El otro hombre, Santiago, se encogió de hombros y sacó un cigarrillo delante de ellos; viendo de reojo a aquel lindo omega borracho bastante feliz por la atención que su amigo le estaba dando.

—Aprendes rápido, Emil.—halagó Santiago, exhalando algo de humo. Emil le sonrió como un niño pequeño, haciendo carcajear a ambos alfas.

—¿Em?—una voz seria interrumpió el momento entre Emil y sus nuevos amigos, y al oír su nombre, levantó el mentón en búsqueda de la fuente. Ambos hombres a su lado siguieron sus movimientos; un Li Xiao con el ceño fruncido los evaluó a cada uno de manera _distinta._ —¿Qué haces? Te buscaba. Es hora de irnos.

—¡Li!—el omega jadeó felizmente, entregándole el instrumento al hombre a su lado. A pesar de que su amigo asiático no tenía la mejor expresión y se veía reacio a interactuar con estas personas, Emil fue demasiado despistado para darse cuenta, y lo jaló de la muñeca acercándolo más al grupo.—¡Mira! Estos son mis amigos, ¡Luci y Santi! Luciano es brasileño, y... ¿de dónde eres, Santi?

—¿Portugal?

—¿Es genial, cierto? Luci me estaba enseñando a tocar la guitarra. También puede cantar, y tiene un acento muy bonito. Me estaba tratando de enseñar, y Santi dice que aprendo bastante rápido. ¡Quiero ser músico!

—Mierda...—el alfa castaño lo tomó de la mano, y lo jaló para su lado.—Estás todo borracho, ¿por qué tomaste tanto? Vámonos...—Li Xiao suspiró con fastidio, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia y dominancia a aquellos dos hombres quienes, por su lado, no le prestaron mucha atención. Emil frunció el ceño, no pareciendo muy contento de tener que irse, pero sin poder luchar contra el fuerte agarre que el asiático ejercía sobre su mano, obedeció sin más, regalándoles una linda sonrisa a sus nuevos amigos y agitándoles la mano.

—Cuídate, lindo, ¡llámame cuando quieras! Recuerda que tienes mi número.

Santiago abrió los ojos con indignación, viendo de nuevo a aquel alfa que les había volteado a ver con cólera expresada en su rostro. Sin embargo, no se decidió en decirles al menos una palabra, más concentrado en alejar al omega de ellos.—¿Te has vuelto loco?

El brasileño rió divertido, comenzando a emitir otra hermosa melodía de su preciado instrumento, a lo que su amigo rodó los ojos con hastío ante aquel atrevimiento.—¡Me gusta causar problemas!

Emil apretó entre sus dedos rojos la húmeda mano del asiático, siguiéndole fiel, a pesar de no comprender hasta dónde lo llevaba. La última vez que lo había visto parecía haber sido hace horas, y a pesar de eso, lucía tan lúcido y estoico como siempre; su fragancia picante intacta y atrayéndole cual polen a una abeja.

Aunque chocaron contra algunas personas, ninguno de los dos se detuvo a dar disculpas; aparecieron de repente en una bonita cocina amarilla, con Li Xiao sirviendo algo de agua de la nevera (sin consentimiento) en un vaso y entregándolo al agitado y desorientado muchacho albino. Este comenzó a darle a sorbos, algo desanimado de su sabor tan simple en comparación de lo que había estado disfrutando durante toda la noche.—¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Crees que me la pasé bien buscándote y no encontrándote por ningún lado? O sea, y para más colmo, cuando te encuentro, ¡estás sentado sobre las piernas de un tipo que seguro ni conoces!—la mirada de Li Xiao era gélida y desconsoladora, y sintiéndose regañado cual niño, Emil bajó la mirada, aún con el vaso de vidrio pegado a sus labios.

—Es que te estabas divirtiendo y no quería arruinarlo. Tu hermana me encontró y me presentó a un montón de personas. Ahora tengo un montón de amigos. ¿Estás enojado? No te enojes.

—Lo estoy, Em... dame tu teléfono.—el omega asintió sumisamente, entregándole su teléfono y analizando al asiático con curiosidad. El aparato estaba apagado.—Idiota...—el menor rodó los ojos, dirigiendo una mirada al pasillo por el cual había arrastrado a su amigo.—Al menos te divertiste, ¿cierto?—le preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

La noche de Li Xiao había pasado de muy agradable a una completa mierda. Al sentirse responsable de Emil, el que se demorara más de media hora en el supuesto baño le encrespó los nervios; la frustración y fastidio comenzó a venir a él a medida de que supo que ese chico estaba por completo desaparecido de su radar. Él no sabía con que tipo de gente Emil podía estar, si es que le estaban haciendo daño, si es que estaba disfrutando, o si es que estaba en la habitación de alguien más. Ese simple desconocimiento condujo su mal humor toda la noche. Nada de lo que él y Emil habían planeado salió como querían, en realidad.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Ha sido genial! ¡Deberíamos venir aquí más seguido! La próxima vez podríamos bailar juntos, ah, aprendí a bailar, me enseñó gente muy graciosa. También podríamos cantar alguna canción, una de _Kaleo,_ me gusta mucho esa banda, ¿a ti no?

—Más o menos.—le acarició el cabello como si se tratase de un cachorro, sonsacando un ronroneo gatuno del otro. Li Xiao jamás había visto a Emil de esta manera. Estaba más que acostumbrado a su faceta de indiferencia y timidez, que por primera vez, ser testigo de su eterna risa, lo hizo sentir extraño pero perturbado. Lukas no se lo iba a perdonar jamás, _de hecho,_ Li Xiao estaba frito en estos momentos; su único consuelo era que el chico delante de él estaba dejando escapar tiernas actitudes sin restricción alguna.—Eso ha sido adorable, ¿okay? Te perdono que me hayas dejado plantado.

—Yey—Emil (sin entender realmente la razón de su amigo de perdonarlo) hundió su rostro en el pecho ajeno, inhalando profundo con sus fosas nasales, y sonriendo en un estado puro de felicidad de solo tener a Li Xiao cerca de él, el hecho de que su tiempo, su cuerpo, le estuviera perteneciendo a él únicamente. Sintió los brazos ajenos rodeando su cintura, y Emil, de repente, quiere acurrucarse contra su cuerpo en una cama, atraparlo entre sus piernas y no soltarlo jamás. Todo esto que se le estaba siendo dado, _era por derecho,_ por destino mismo.—Li...

—Alguien nos va a pillar aquí y van a inventar rumores de nosotros en la escuela, ¿no crees?

—Pero me gusta que me abraces, eres cálido, y hueles rico. Como a té, sí, té..., ¿siempre has olido a té? Es muy agradable, ¿quieres bailar? ¿Te gusta bailar? A mí me han enseñado a bailar hoy.

El asiático soltó una risita nerviosa, enrojeciéndose levemente, y sin embargo, no se sintió con las ganas de soltar a Emil de sus brazos, ignorando aquella vocecita en su mente de que se estaba aprovechando de él; no cuando estaba comportándose de esa manera tan linda para él, tan libre y accesible para su propio gusto: _"Soy un imbécil,"_ fue lo que pensó por un lado; y respiró hondamente:—Puede ser, como que, otro día. Tu hermano te está esperando en _tu casa._

—¿Lukas? Pero Li, Lukas es malo conmigo, yo quiero quedarme aquí...

—¿Con que Lukas es malo?

—Sí, pero no le digas a nadie. Es un secreto entre Lukas y yo. Igual tampoco es culpa de Lukas, ¿cierto? Él me adora. Yo lo amo mucho. Demasiado. Tanto como te amo a ti. ¡Pero es diferente! Lukas es mi hermano de sangre.

—¿Y yo?—las palabras, aunque cortas, salieron torpemente de los labios del asiático. Con Emil entre sus brazos (el chico parecía a punto de rodearle la cintura con las piernas en cualquier momento), recostándose todo sobre él, sonriéndole tan dulce y adorablemente, lo hace apresurarse sobre sus propias convicciones.

El omega enrojeció suavemente, y Li Xiao teme por un momento que su estado de incomprensión pura se hubiera desvanecido. Sus esplendorosos ojos violáceos se prendan en los suyos (sus labios rosados tiemblan dudosos; su aliento a alcohol lo envuelve por un momento), y súbitamente es mágico, a pesar de la música afuera, los gritos y las risas, Emil _le está perteneciendo;_ para Emil, las palabras fluyen con más ligereza de lo que en un futuro le hubiera gustado, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer cuando los ojos miel de Li Xiao eran _tan hermosos:_

—Uy, pajaritos, cuánto lo lamento...—Yong Soo alzó las comisuras de sus labios con puro nerviosismo, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa solo al castaño.—A mi hermano le dio dolor de cabeza tanta gritería y las pastillas _resultaron estar solo aquí._ —el coreano caminó tímidamente al lado de ellos, con la cabeza gacha, sintiéndose un terrible amigo ante la mirada de fastidio que le dedicó el otro asiático en la cocina, y sin embargo, Emil se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, separándose del cuerpo de Li Xiao.

—¡Buena fiesta, Yong Soo! ¡La gente es muy agradable! ¿De dónde sacaste el alcohol? ¿No es ilegal?

—¡Oye, gracias! ¡Sabía que te gustaría! Y eso de la ilegalidad de la existencia de esta fiesta es algo que deberíamos mantener como secreto entre amigos, ¿sí, lindo?—Emil asintió varias veces, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—¡Shhh!

El muchacho de cabellera negra como la noche soltó una risotada de diversión, infinitamente sorprendido de ver al siempre estoico omega con una faceta diferente.—¿Quién le dio tanto?

—Él solo tomó. Emil, vámonos, se hace tarde.—Li Xiao le dedicó una mirada de reojo al albino, antes de pasarse hacia el expectante y entristecido coreano, al parecer ese idiota _creía_ que era demasiado temprano para que él se fuera (lo cual era cierto), pero hacer de niñera de un sobreprotegido omega cambió su percepción del tiempo a _demasiado tarde._ —Hasta el lunes, Yong Soo.

—Hasta el lunes, ¡cuidado con esa resaca!

Emil se despidió con su mano, y rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta saltitos hasta al lado del nuevamente serio asiático castaño.

El muchacho de aroma de lavandas suspiró y tembló ante la brisa fría que lo arropó bajo brazos invisibles: era realmente de noche. Sus ojos centelleantes, húmedos por su personal despiste, admiraron maravillados el coro de estrellas parpadeantes en el cielo, y en su propia cabeza, Emil escuchó con atención la melodía: de el sonido de las ramas agitándose por el viento, los pasos sobre el césped... hasta leones rugiendo furiosamente, y osos estelares bailando al son de sus canciones.

La libertad que sintió en ese momento fue una mano divina acariciando sus mejillas.

—¡Li! ¡Mira la luna! ¡Es muy bonita!

El asiático le miró de reojo, sonriendo suavemente mientras abría el auto con la llave. Observó minucioso los pasos temblorosos de aquel hermoso omega tratando de no pisar las rayas del andén, entre brinco y brinco, y fue Li Xiao mismo quien le abrió la puerta del copiloto, como si fuese un caballero; Emil enarcó una ceja ante el hecho de que el otro le estuviera abrochando el cinturón.—Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

—Oh, claro que no, estás todo borracho y torpe, no puedo dejar que lo eches a perder.

—¿Se puede enojar el policía?

—Y bastante. Sabes que herir los sentimientos de los demás está, como que, mal.

—No lo había pensado,—murmuró tristemente el pálido chico, permitiéndose hacer; por su lado Li Xiao soltó una carcajada burlona.

En el trayecto a casa, justo bajo un semáforo en rojo, el asiático desvió nuevamente su mirada hacia Emil, notándolo por completo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. A pesar de que la vista fue tierna, le hizo afrontar la realidad de que el único que soportaría la ira de Lukas Bondevik sería él, e injustamente, ya que él _había sido el ángel_ que intentó convencer a Emil de hacer las cosas bien.

Y tal cuál lo pensó, la bienvenida que Lukas les dio no fue... la más agradable de todas.

Li Xiao sintió algo de lástima por él. Tenía unas arrugas de cansancio sobre las ojeras de sus ojos, y con una taza de café en la mano (por el olor que emitía el hogar, se dio cuenta de inmediato que aquella no debía de ser la primera o segunda taza), parpadeaba somnoliento ante las luces encendidas del apartamento. Parecía no haber conciliado un buen sueño no solo en las horas en que Emil había estado fuera de casa, más bien, _toda la semana_ desde que había empezado el problema entre ambos hermanos.

Por supuesto, el simple hecho de que aquel extremo preocupado y sobreprotector omega lo tuviera delante de él, cargando entre sus brazos a un borracho y dormilón hermanito menor, podría ser fastidioso y una aberración incluso para Li Xiao si estuviera en sus zapatos.

—Te agradezco mucho por haberte dignado a traerlo.—comentó ácidamente, levantándose del sofá en dirección al asiático.—Dámelo y lárgate.

—Pesa mucho.—le respondió con timidez y terquedad, sin querer soltar a Emil de sus brazos, y mucho menos cuando el pequeño muchacho se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo.—Yo lo dejo y me voy.

Lukas le miró por un par de segundos a los ojos. Li Xiao jamás pensó que alguna persona pudiera intimidarlo en una batalla de miradas, y más cuando sus propios ojos dorados eran pesados para cualquiera; pero la frialdad glaciar del hombre rubio se sintió como si una mano imaginaria tomara su corazón y lo apretara hasta la explosión. Lukas no parecía enojado en lo absoluto; _estaba furioso._ Estaba intentando contener toda la ira en una frágil botella de cristal, y por un momento, Li Xiao sintió que había sido un estúpido en dejar que Emil hiciera tal barbaridad de huir contra las normas de su hermano.

Dejando ese tema parcialmente de lado, el asiático subió las escaleras una a una. El peso del cuerpo de Emil era relativamente ligero para él que era más fuerte que Lukas. Abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad, dejando al muchacho cuidadosamente sobre su cama, acomodándole las ropas para que protegieran su pálida piel contra el frío.

—¿Me... me caí?

—No—su amigo le sonrió con cariño, revolviéndole los cabellos.—Te dejé sobre tu cama. Hora de dormir.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

El alfa sonrió incómodo, volteando su rostro a checar si Lukas estaba al menos cinco metros cerca de ellos.—No lo creo, me han contado que te mueves mucho en la cama.

—Pero es mentira...,—susurró el mayor, negando varias veces—¿Li Xiao te contó eso? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Li Xiao!—de repente, el rostro de Emil, a pesar de la oscuridad, se comenzó a tornar de rojo. Sus ojos se aguaron, luciendo como dos inmensos cristales, y el pecho del asiático se contrajo en curiosidad y preocupación.—¡Se quedó en la fiesta! ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo? Tu auto es muy bonito, y huele a té. Me gusta. Seguro a Li Xiao le gusta...

—Oh, seguro que sí... Es un tipo extraño, ¿cierto?—Li Xiao no podía creer que Emil enserio creyera que estaba con otra persona en este momento, ¿por qué le pediría dormir con él entonces? ¿Por pura comodidad, cierto?

Emil se estiró en la cama, parpadeando con confusión. No entendía por qué este muchacho tan parecido al chico que le gustaba estaba sentado tan cerca de él en su cama, pero le gustaba mucho la protección y calidez que le otorgaba su olor, y buscó acurrucarse más contra él. Ronroneó felizmente ante las caricias suaves en su cabello: sus dedos eran muy agradables y delicados.—Es un buen extraño. Es muy bueno conmigo. Espero que podamos seguir juntos para siempre... como... ¡como Lily y Natalia! No creo que las conozcas, pero... shh... no le digas a Li... es un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿está bien?

—O sea, hasta la tumba.—el asiático rió por lo bajo. El único sonido que podía oír en este momento era el retumbar agresivo de su corazón, a punto de salírsele del pecho; ni siquiera cuando aquellos rosáceos labios le hablaban de aquella manera letárgica y somnolienta Li Xiao podía comprender. Sin medirse a sí mismo, enterró su nariz en el pálido cuello ajeno, oyéndolo suspirar complacido. El delicioso y dulce aroma a lavanda lo envolvió como si él estuviera borracho en lugar de Emil; las manos de este, de momento a otro, le acariciaron la espalda, y un ronroneo largo escapó su garganta.—Mierda, hueles tan bien...

Emil enrojeció de nuevo, inseguro de las palabras de aquel chico. La escena completa era agradable para su cuerpo, sabía que sus ganas de rodearlo de la cintura y recostarse sobre su pecho hasta la mañana eran más que palpables, su esencia picante era muy amena y se sentía protegido bajo sus brazos. Pero en su mente (que daba vueltas y vueltas) aquello no era correcto. No podía traicionar a Li Xiao abrazando a otro alfa, estaba... _estaba mal._

Por eso, cuando el castaño se movió para alcanzar sus labios con los suyos, Emil ladeó la cabeza con temor en su mirada.—No... no lo hagas. No puedo besarte. Li se podría enojar...

El alfa sonrió burlón, dejando un rápido beso en su flequillo.—Perdóname. Se me había olvidado. Iré a buscar a tu chico a la fiesta.—Li Xiao se levantó de la cama, ajustándose la chaqueta que llevaba. Los ojos de Emil parecían brillar en la oscuridad, como si se tratase de un gato mágico, parpadeándole y admirándole; antes de irse, lo arropó sobre una cálida manta de estampados de pasteles de fresa, pero para ese momento, sus ojos ya estaban de nuevo cerrados y su respiración volvía a ser imperceptible e inaudible. Se veía absolutamente precioso, como algo que solo él debía tener y proteger, y con la nueva información con la que habían sido bendecidos sus oídos, Li Xiao salió de su habitación con el menor ruido posible.

—¿Lukas?—llamó el menor, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

Tenía que encargarse de algo antes de irse a su casa.

El mayor de los omegas no se había movido en un ápice de su sofá. Se peinaba el cabello con sus dedos, y su mirada (tan parecida a la de Emil) estaba perdida en un punto invisible de la pared.

Ante el llamado, Lukas lo miró instantáneamente, sin cambiar su posición.

—Oye, tipo... Emil estaba muy feliz en la fiesta. Como que lo ví charlando con un montón de gente.

—¿Oh, enserio? ¿Eso fue antes o después que lo emborracharas?

—Él tomó por su cuenta, además...

—Escucha. No quiero repetir de nuevo el monólogo de siempre porque sé perfectamente que sabes qué pienso de ti y de tus intenciones con Emil. Pero él es _mi_ hermano. Yo lo cuidé, lo crié, lo protegí, le dí todo lo que nunca sin mí tendría..., ¿sabes qué es lo que estás haciendo?—Lukas se levantó del sofá para encararlo por completo. Li Xiao lo oía claramente, cada palabra, sin cambiar un poco su expresión de indiferencia.—Arruinarlo. Lo tomaste para ti y lo manchaste. Mi relación con mi hermano no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora lárgate, y agradece que no lo reporté por desaparecido con la policía...

—Con qué coraje me dices algo así a mí...—resopló el alfa, caminando directamente a la salida. Sentía su interior agitándose con ira, pero aún así, sus últimas migajas de compasión le hicieron aguantarse _ácidas palabras_ en su garganta. Pero Lukas lo vio, lo vio perfectamente, como si estuviera en cámara lenta: la mirada congelada del castaño se paseó por un instante _en aquella parte de su cuello,_ y un jadeo se atascó en su boca:

—¡Que te vayas!—gruñó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño con fiereza. Sus ojos, repentinamente, estaban aguados, brillantes; parecía a punto de asestarle un florero de vidrio en la cabeza. El mundo pareció caer para Lukas sin paracaídas en ese instante. No podía entender por qué las cosas estaban de repente hundiéndose en un vacío abismal, como si un tornado estuviera arrasando todo a la miseria; por qué la vida, en sí, no quería dejarlo ser feliz de manera sana con la luz de sus ojos: su precioso, pequeño hermano. ¿Qué era lo que había intentado decir Li Xiao?

¿Qué sabía él?

¿Pero... _qué sabía Lukas?_

Se acarició la marca en el cuello con temor, jadeando con dificultad. Encontrándose ahora solo en su apartamento, con un hermano que había roto las reglas de la filosofía de sus existencias, Lukas se siente lleno de pánico. De momento a otro, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse; su boca se sintió seca por completo y sus manos temblaban como un terremoto. _El miedo._ El montón de hechos golpeó su cabeza como una bala a través de su cráneo: oh, Dios, _Dios,_ él, Lukas Bondevik, el ejemplo, _el libertador,_ estaba marcado, tenía los dientes encajados de un hombre en su cuello, _le pertenecía a alguien,_ le mentía a su hermano... nada, nada en su vida estaba bien, todo estaba en el suelo, roto y oxidado.

Todo era simplemente demasiado.

Lukas no supo cuánto tiempo pasó tirado en el sofá, perdiendo su mirada en el infinito, jadeando y temblando; un caldero de emociones revolviéndose sobre una hoguera en su estómago.

* * *

aprovechando la cuarentena y que la uni aún esta organizando como van a hacer las clases virtuales me puse a trabajar. honestamente escribir es lo unico que me mantiene con ánimos con todo este caos de inseguridad y terror que se convirtió mi pais de mierda. les deseo las mejor de las suertes a todos: por favor no salgan de sus casitas! hay muchas maneras de divertirse encerrado. **Meriggiare,** muchas gracias por tu comentario! enserio me anima un montón! O/O los nórdicos son preciosos y merecen todo el amor del mundo [heart]!


End file.
